Looks Of An Angel
by Brown-EyesxGold-Eyes
Summary: Charlie put Bella up for adoption because of her powers. How will she fit into a life when there is always someone trying to take her away? Finally comfortable with the Cullens, how will she feel when she has to go back to Charlie's abusing ways?
1. Summary

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that goes along with Twilight...Stephanie Meyers' owns it all...... (tear)

So, I don't really know if you guys like the idea of my story. If you haven't hear of it yet, here:

Bella has just been abandoned as a baby by Renee. Charlie has been abusing her since she was little, and threatened to kill her if she told anyone. She also had a secret that no one but her knows. And what are people talking about the Cullens being?

If you think I should keep writing the chapter, then send me a review or you can vote at my channel. Also, I could have a little help with future chapters if your interested in giving me some ideas.

So, tell me if you like it!


	2. Chapter 1: Leave

**Hey guys! I'm updating all the chapters on this until I hit 250 reviews for this story. So thanks for everyone who's reading. I also may add some more words onto the chapters, so make sure you look at those!**

_Summary: What if Bella was half vampire- half human when she was born? If her parents abandoned her because of the gift she has? Alice sees a vision that a little brown eyed brown hair little toddler was going to be running around the Cullen's house?_

**Chapter 1: Leave**_  
_**Renee's POV **

"You want me to raise that thing?" I yelled at Charlie "Well I certainly won't. It just turned invisible and moved the couch half way across the room!" Charlie can be so annoying at times. "I don't even care now about that stupid thing. I want it out of this house now!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it!" He yelled angrily at me. I stood my ground.

"Charlie she's your daughter, so I'm making you in charge of Isabe-great! Now where'd she go?"

"Not my fault that she hates her mother." He spat at me. "Look, every time you talk she disappears." He stated smugly. I rased my eye brows at him. "Not that I'm not intending to keep her now!"

"You just get your daughter back here this instant! Or else I'm leaving!" I yelled, taking a step closer.

"If you don't want her, then why can't we just dump her on the side of the road!" He screamed at me. I shook my head impatiently.

"If we did, someone would find her. Take her to the hospital. They would run different tests on her, which will all lead back to us. Then what are we going to tell them!"

"That your daughters not normal!" He said, his voice now making the table shake. I hissed at him, making him lower his tone before someone heard.

"I'm not doing this anymore. I'm leaving. For good." I finally said. I would move away, and I would never see them again. Sounds like a plan to me! I grabbed my bag and slammed the door shut behind me.

I hear glass shattering in the house as I drove away. Sadly, the only thought that I could get through my head was to make sure that Bella was okay. Not looking back at the house, I continued driving faraway.

**~1 Year Later...~  
Charlie's POV**

Look at that thing. I didn't even teach it to walk and its already running around the house.

"Daddy," Bella whimpered and made a run for the door. All I did was hit her. Not like that could do any damage to her. Just a tap on the arm and it just made a little bruise. No one will notice. I picked Bella up and put her in her crib.

"Stay here!" I shouted at her, grabbing my beer off the counter and chugging it down. Wrong move to make. She turned invisible and I could feel something crawl around my leg, but nothing was there. If only Renee were here. She just had to die of brain cancer when Bella turned 8 months old.

I gave up searching after about 5 minutes, knowing that she'll re-appear in a couple of minutes. I sat back after grabbing another drink from the fridge, waiting for the baseball game to come back on.

As I was about to doze off, a commercial flashed on the screen. An adoption center? My first thoughts were getting this kid out of the house, and now that could happen! I smiled to myself.

"This is going to be the best day I've ever had." I yelled to myself.

There was a cry coming from the left corner of the room, and I walked up to it. Reaching out towards nothing particular, my hand finally felt someones hair. Pulling on it and getting a high pitched scream, I picked it up and placed it in the crib again.

"Now stay!" I spat at her. As I walked away I saw her pulling herself out of the crib. I got back up again, now shutting the tv off. I grabbed her by her arm, hanging her by it then lifting her up. She started crying as I walked up the stairs into the bathroom.

Throwing her in there and locking the door, I walked away. Through out the night I blasted the music, as to not hear her wailing. My alarm clock went off, and for one day I was happy for it to ring.

As I got to the bathroom, I noticed that the room was unlocked. I groaned. This was going to be a long morning...

* * *

**How did you guys think? The next chapter that comes up will probably be better because I know what I'm gonna write and it may have the Cullens in it, I don't know but this is my first story, so be nice...or maybe not be? I don't know. **


	3. Chapter 2: Yes

**Okay, finally! Another chapter! Sorry for the long wait but my but my cousins down from California and there way younger than me, and so I had to take care of them and things like that. Sorry!**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all the Twilight characters, but we like to play with them!

**Chapter 2: Yes  
Charlie's POV**

Come on! Where the heck could a baby walk? Well, if it wasn't an invisible baby that could move things around without even touching them, then it would be a lot easier now huh Charlie?

"Bella, where are you?" I cooed trying to make her re-appear. Then I hear faint sobbing in the corner of the room.

"Bella?" I didn't know where she was though. When I said her name, I felt something hit me in the back of the head. A Pillow? How does a pillow fly all the way across the ro-Bella.

Bella came in her normal form and all I could think about was hitting her, so I did. She started crying in my arms when I picked her up roughly and placed her in the car seat and strapped her in.

Tightly.

The phone suddenly rang, and I yelled out in frustration. "Hello?" I said after taking a couple of breaths.

"Hello Charlie, it's Gary, from the police station?" _Oh I know who you are! Just spit it out!_ I wanted to scream at him.

"Hey Gary, how are you? Something important you needed?" I asked impatiently.

He sighed before he spoke. "Your neighbors called here and told us that all night long they heard your daughter crying and loud music alright. Also, they saw Renee storm out of there yesterday. Everything alright?"

"Everythings fine. Now I have to go. Um, Renee's mother is very sick and she raced over there. Now I have to get Bella and us over there also. Good day Gary." I sighed, and saw Bella now, trying to hide behind the couch.

I rushed over and grabbed her, making her cry out. I was very tempted to clap my hand over her mouth.  
_  
_I raced down steps to the police cruiser, recklassly throwing her into her car seat. Not having time to buckle her up, I ran to the driver side and got in. I almost thought of putting on my lights and pretending it was an emergency. But I couldn't do that or some people may follow me and see what the problem was.

As I got to the adoption service, I kindly pulled her out of the car because there was a mother right next to me. "Come on Bella," I 'fake' smiled at the woman next to me.

"Charlie? Is that you?" I turned back to the women, now noticing that it was the next door neighbor that had called. I put on the fake smile again, and carefully lifted up Bella. She saw Charlotte and started reaching towards her, making a sound in the back of her throat. I pinched her sides, and her arms went back into her sides.

"Ah, hello Char," I replied nicely, shifting Bella in my arms. I guess she didn't notice how awkward I felt. She still smiled on as she patted Bella on the head. "I'm so sorry about the noise last night."

"Oh not to worry," She said with a tight smile, and for a second I thought she knew what had happend. "Now I must be on my way, Nathan has company over the house. Nice talking to you." She said and got into her car. I watched her drive away before I ran into the house.

"Can I help you sir?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw a blue eyed, blonde haired girl about 5'4 with a name tag that said "Hi! My name is Melody!" ask behind a counter.

"Yes, I'd like to put this baby up for adoption." I said . She handed me over some paper. I stared down at it. I shifted Bella into my right arm and started writing.

**Melody's POV **

I was just wondering why all these people wanted to put these kids up for adoption. Some of them were so cute! I would never do that to any of my kids, only if I had one.

I was just about to go see how the kids were doing upstairs when I saw a man in a police uniforn carrying a brown haired brown eyed toddler over to the counter.

"Can I help you sir?" I said with a fake smile on my face and had to be looking bored behind this old counter.

"Yes, I'd like to put this child up for adoption," he said. Just like any other time someone came in here. But, this baby was just so cute! I would take the baby as my child in a heartbeat.

"Okay sir, what is her name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan"

"Why are you giving her up for adoption?"

He turned stiff after that and I had no reason in my head of why he would do that.

"Um...I'm an agent..and I need to..put her up for adoption, so that she can have a normal life! That's it!" He sounded like he wanted to say more, but didn't.

I made him sign some paper work and it looked like he didn't even care.

"Sir, your all set." I said. After that, he pushed out the door and made a run for it. I looked over his the paperwork and saw that he checked off the box that said 'Would you like to take child back at the age of 18?" was signed "Yes". I thought that from the looks of his face, that the box would say 'no' but, it said 'yes'. I hope he knew that he will be seeing Isabella again...

**How was that chapter? I edited some of the parts that I thought could be mroe interesting. So thanks for reading. Make sure you review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Duty Calls

**Not a huge authors note on this one guys. It's 11:02 PM right now, so I'm kinda tired. I'm getting up at 6:30 AM so I can go to work with my dad. Ha. Nice right?**

Disclaimer: For this whole story, I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters

**Chapter 3: Duty Calls  
Edward's POV **

_I really should get going_...Carlisle's thoughts came into my head. He always went to work on Christmas. It wasn't really special for any of us, so we just either went hunting, or we played in the snow.

"Carlisle, you can't seriously be going to work. It's Christmas!" Alice shouted. Of course, the little pixie would always get her way somehow.

"Alice, there are a lot of sick patients that I need to attend to."Of course, every Holiday, Carlisle would say over and over again, that same line. Alice and Esme would always get mad after that, becasue firstly, Alice could never remember a Christmas that the whole Cullens came around and actually did something together.

Esme would always feel bad about not having a regular Christmas because of what we are. She doesn't want to tell anyone though because she feels that everyone is only spending time with her because they feel pitty on her. She may not say it, but Jasper can feel it.

"Alice!" I hissed at her. Everyone one stopped and stared intently at me. Of course, everyone thought I was so cranky because I didn't have a mate. Of course, I was perfectly happy living with my family by myself and no one else to go to.

I was going to say more to Alice, but she got hit by a vision hit her, and I was thankfull. I sped out of the room so I wouldn't have to have a lecture about findinig someone I loved from Carlisle and Esme.

**Alice's POV**

"Alice!" Edward hissed at me. It sounded like he wanted to say more, but I got hit by a vision.

_Edward...and a human girl? With, brunette hair, and deep brown eyes...What was she doing with him? Anyway, the girl had style, I could tell you that! The dress she was wearing was something I myself would pick out! It was perfect for her! A midnight blue dress with a white belt just below the bust. Good choice girl!_

_Edward had taken her to a meadow of some sort, which I thought was a perfect place to take someone on a date._

Just then, the human girl started talking. 

_"I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen..." the human spoke with honesty in her voice. But that can't be. Did she know what he was? Probably, if she saw his eyes change color from a golden to a bright yellow. _

_"I love you too, -"...That's where my vision ended. _

Once the vision was over, I was sitting on the floor, cross legged. I hadn't noticed Edward leave because I was so caught up at the moment. I didn't know what alse to do except...just...!

"Eeeeeek!" I shrieked so loudly, that Esme's favorite glass table cracked. I saw the hurt in Esme's eyes...

"I'm sorry mommy." I said while hugging her.

"We'll get a new one dear," Carlisle said. Wasn't he suppost to be at the hospital by now?

"Alice," Rosalie said with a hint of annoyence in it. "Can you tell us what the vision was about?"

"Edward.." I spoke only one word, simply for dramatic effect.

"What about Edward?" Esme asked, kicked into mother mode.

"Has he been harmed?" Carlisle asked.

"Apparently not, because Alice is feeling excited and happy right now, so I don't think he's in any danger..." Jasper stated.

"Okay, what happend to little Eddie?" Of course, Emmett would have to get a word in on the little chat.

"He said to a brunette girl that he loved her." I stated like it was the simplest thing in the world.

It went silent in the room, until Esme jumped up and screamed "Finally!" She sounded like me, and also acted like me, by running over to me, hugging me, jumping up and down with me, and finally spinning me around like a little girl.

"I'm sorry Alice, I'm just so happy!" She stated running around the house. Wow, where all the energy come from? I have no idea.

"Wait, back up a second Alice, did you say a...girl?" Carlisle asked confused.

"Yes dad, a human, girl.."

"But you can't fall in love with a human!"

"Well, from the looks of what I saw in my vision, yes you can."

Next thing I knew, everyone was askin me questions such as, " How could he do this?" "There's going to be a human in the house?" "Do you think that it would be wise enought that there will be a human hanging around here?" "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Where did that come from? Oh! Jasper!

"You guys! Calm down, Jazz is gonna explode from emotions!" I shouted, a little scared that we were hurting him...

"Sorry Jasper," everyone said.

"We're just in shock!" Carlisle stated firmly.

Just then, another vision hit me, and Edward was in the meadow alone, sitting on a broken tree stump.

"Edward's at the meadow..."

That's when everyone brokeout into confused looks... Look's like I have a lot of explaining to do...

I will find this girl, if it makes my brother have a happier life, then so be it. I'm going to find this human girl, if it's the last thing I do, and hopefull, it's not the last this I do.

**What did you think about this chapter? I tried to make it longer, next chapter is in Bella's **POV, it should be up tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 4: I'm A Freak

**Thanks to all your reviews... Re-editing tires one out. So while this is uploading, I'm going to get some V8 Juice! Berry Blend! Woo!**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything about Twilight or the characters, unless I do make them up!

**Chapter 4: I'm A Freak  
Bella's POV **

Charlie brough me to this cool looking house. Maybe it was my granparents' house! Charlie never let me out of the house. The last time I tried to get out, he hit me in my back, but said to me that it was a little tap and he couldn't injure me. I've never really saw my surroundings outside, so it was all new to me.

Now, you may be wondering how I know all these big fancy words, even though I'm 11 months old. I don't know that much vocabulary, so I don't usually talk to anyone, even though I can. I don't know that much grown-up words, so people (mostly adults) think I can't talk yet.

I really don't know how to explain myself really, but by the words from my father, I can move stuff with my mind. I don't know how I can do that, but also, I can turn invisable too! How cool is that!

Anyway, Charlie brought me into the cool looking building, and a girl with blonde hair was sitting at a desk. Who was she? Well, she looks bored anyway. I don't really think that is a real smile. She doesn't look like my family, so I don't think we're related.

Charlie started talking to her, so I gave them privacy and fell asleep, unconfortably, in Charlie's arms.

When I awoke, I was in a comfy yellow crib. I never remember being put in crib like this one before, but I saw one on tv I think.

I was hungry, but didn't want to talk and then freak them out. I didn't want anyone to know that I could talk yet. I don't trust most people. Only my mom, which I don't remember much detail about her.

I started crying to get attention, but was only greeted by 2 girls, who looked the around the age of 6.

"What do we do Lily?" the little girl with red, wavy hair said to the other little girl with curly black hair.

"I don't know Carmen!"

'Get me food!' I wanted to shout at them, but as always, I didn't want them nowing I could speak.

"Move out of the way girls..." A womens voice said.

"Yes Miss Hope." The little girls said in perfect harmony.

A women with long black hiar, and brown eyes picked me up, and started walking down the hall with me, cooing at me. Words like, "Let's get you a new diaper!" and "Are you hungry? I think you are!"

Finally! Someone who understands! She was just about to say something else, but instead shrieked,

"Melody!"

Who was Melody? Why was Miss Hope staring at me so intently? Did I do something wrong? What was wrong with me?

I hear Lily and Carmen whispering

"What's up with her eyes?"

What about my eyes?

What was happening to my eyes? As Miss Hope was running me down the hall to this Melody girl, I hear a boy about 8 saying to another boy ,

"Did her eyes just change colors?"

Change colors? I don't understand. Since I'm just a baby, and she was jolting me around, and there was a bad bruise on my arm and back from Charlie, I started crying and kicking to make her let go of me.

I guess that was the wrong thing for me to do? Miss Hope gasped, and finally, got to Melody. Hey, she looks just like the girl I saw earlier today.

"Looks at her eyes!" Miss Hope screeched at Melody. Well, I think that was rude.

"I thought her eyes were brown?" Melody said in confusion. Miss Hope looked like she was about to faint.

Of course my eyes are brown! What kind of idiotic question is that? When I got to this place, my eyes were brown. There's only 2 types of eye colors in the world! Green, and brown!

"I think we should call a doctor, and get her checked out!" Melody stated, after she was done hyperventalating.

"Yes, yes, a doctor. I'll call one right away. For now, get Isabella something to eat, and give her a bath.

"Yes ma'am." Melody said, her breath still shaky.

Once Melody brought me into the kitchen, I finally saw what color my eyes were in the reflection of the frige. Pitch black. I just wanted my own brown eyes back! This color was scaring me!

As I turned upset, my eyes changed into a light blue, then turned into dark blue. What was going on? It was a good thing Melody didn't see that. After I ate, and had a bath, I was happier, and my eyes turned back into brown. But, not my regular shade of brown, A lighter kind of brown, almost like a hazel.

I couldn't wait until the doctor came to take a look at me, and tells me what's the matter. The only thing that I can think of was, 'I'm a freak.'

Firstly, I could move stuff with my mind. Secondly, I can turn invisable, and now what? My eyes change color?

I can tell you a fact about me. I _am_ a freak.

**I guess you know what doctor we'll be seeing in the next chapter. The next chapter should be out today, the same day that this one came out! Review please! **


	6. Chapter 5: BLONDIE!

**Ha. Mikayla, so nice to let me take Joanna Rivers. One night with Sims Pet Stories and a dead Joanna Rivers and your whole life goes round and round. Haha, Selena Gomez's song. I'm listening to it now. Round and round and round!**  
Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight people. Only Joanna Rivers...

**Chapter 5: BLONDIE!  
Edward's POV **

I don't know where I'm going. I needed to hunt though, that's all I knew. I'm sure Alice saw me, and told the family where I was.

They didn't have to blame my moodiness out on not having a mate. A guy can have so much of his little sisters' pixie dust spread onto him.

I didn't want to think about being scolded at by Carlisle and Esme when I went back, so I spent most of the day hunting. I let the monster inside of me take over, and picked up the scent of a herd of deer. I crouched down into a pouncing stance, and pounced on my prey. I quickly snapped the leader of the herd's pack, and drained it quickly.

After 2 more of those, I looked around at my surroundings. I was in some sort of...meadow I guess you could say it was like that. Huh, nice place to take someone.

But I didn't need anyone. I have a loving family, and that's all I need. I didn't want anyone. End of story. Just then, I noticed that I wasn't alone in the forest. I turned around, and whished I didn't.

I now faced the one vampire, to fall off the face of the earth. But, then I guess she wouldn't be dead? She could live in space I think, right? Oh whatever! You get what I mean! To much time with Emmett can do this to only a vampires mind...

**Tanya's POV **

I hadn't seen my Eddie in so long, I thought I would go insane. I know he wants me! I can tell by how many times he's talked to me.

I've asked him so many times to go out with me, but he always says "no". Playing hard to get with me. Everyone knew that me and him were ment to be.

But, since I can't get him to like me, I'm adding a twist, to our relationship. Joanna Rivers is my bestest friend for eternity! She wears like, the coolest clothes I've ever seen! I think she looks even better then that Alice Cullen chic. But, I couldn't say that outloud. What kind of impression would that be, to diss his vampire family?

Anyway, Joanna has a power also! She can minipulate someone to love someone else! But her powers don't work on the person if he doesn't know he's in love yet. And, of course, my Edward IS in love with me! I mean, who can't be in love with me? Anyway, I'm gonna make Joanna use her powers on Edward, and make him fall in love with...yes, you guessed right, ME!

Except, her powers wear off when she dies, and vampires' can't die, so...ITS THE PERFECT GIFT! Oh, this is gonna be sooooo good!

"Tanya! Are we almost there!" Joanna complained like a little, whiny brat.

"Oh, quit your whining Anne" I screeched. That was the 28th time that she said that in the last 10 minutes. As we continued to go to Edward's house and surprise him, I caught his scent, and ran as fast as I could, dragging a complaining vampire to where my Eddie was awaiting me.

I guess, he was waiting for me, as he turned around when we neared him.

"Hey, Edward..." I purred, knowing he probably found it attractive.

"Tanya," He said my name like it was a disgusting swear. I know, playing hard to get.

"Edward, this is my friend, Joanna Rivers..." I started off, trying to distract him with small talk.

"...Tanya! Don't do it!" He yelled, backing up deeper into the trees. How did he know what I, well WE were goi- ugh! Stupid mind-reader! How does someone forget that?

"Oh, wipe that smirk off your face, Edward!" I shouted in outrage.

"Joanna! Now!" I instructed her.

"Tanya! No! I-" But, before he could finish his sentence, Joanna used her powers on him. YES!

"So, Edward," I asked innocently, strutting up to him...

**Edward's POV **

Before I could finish my sentence, Joanna used her powers on me. I felt like, something zapped me, trying to get me to fall in love with...the creature I call Tanya. Well, I guess she is a creature...she IS a vampire, so- Oh! I've been spending to much time with Emmett!

"So, Edward..." She said innocently,was she trying to... strutt up to me? It looked like she was a dog with 3 legs, trying to escape. "Do you, feel different?

"Nope," I said with a smirk, backing up deeper into the trees, and trying to make an escape from the two blondes. I still hated Tanya, and her new friend.

"Tanya, it didn't wo-" Joanna tried to explain to Tanya, but was interupted by being slapped by a furious Tanya.

"How could it NOT work? You...uh...er...BLONDIE!" Tanya screamed at Joanna.

Wow, 'blondie'? That was all she could think of? On that note, I took off at top speed, without anyone knowing I may add, back to the shelter of my house.

But, there was one thing that I couldn't stop thinking of... why didn't Joanna's powers work on me?

**Was that a good chapter? I know you guys are waiting for Bella to join the Cullen's family, which I want her to too! So, I'm going to let her go over to the Cullen's house tomorrow, and you'll just have to see if it goes well. Please review. I won't add the next chapter until I have 5 review for this chapter. Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 6: Not Normal?

**Okay, if this chapter is short, I'm sorry. I have this major head ache, and there's a thunderstorm, and I just can't type right now. But, I promised that I would write a story, so here: **

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer Owns All

**Chapter 6: Not Normal.  
Bella's POV **

I had overheard that the doctor was coming over in about 30 minutes. Melody got me changed and fed, and now I was ready to see what the heck I am. After lunch, I had heard the doorbell ring, so I turned invisable, ran over to the couch, and sat down on it.

I re-appeared, and Melody was looking for me, calling my name. She then found me sitting on the couch, and had a look of disbeliefe on her face. Oh well, I was to excited to just sit there!

"Hello Miss Hope," I heard a man with a deep voice say.

"Oh, hello Doctor..." She stopped to read his nametag (do doctors even wear name tags? I know nurses do because my moms one but, I don't know) then began again. "Marks." She finished.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked, looking kinda like he wanted to be any other place, then here. I didn't even think that he was a real doctor. I tried not feeling any emotions, and making sure my eyes didn't change color.

I had figured out that when I was sad, my eyes changed colors, so now when I didn't feel anything at all, my eyes would stay the boring brown color. (A/N I just burnt my finger!)

Doctor Marks walked over to ,me, and picked me up. Miss Hope called for him to look at my eyes, but I didn't want to trust him. No! Melody gasped, and probably because my eyes changed from brown, to a violet color. I really need to work on this.

It was a good thing that Marks' didn't see that. I really hope that he will just explain why eye color changes, and then be on his way. Ow! Dude, what the heck was that for? He just hit me in the back. It hurt, so I started crying.

Marks' started to pull the back of my dress down. I never really thought of the big bruise on my back. When people touched it, it started to hurt, but I didn't want people to know, so I just kept quiet, until now. Man! This dude has a strong hand!

"Miss Hope, Isabella has a bad bruise on her back. I really think that she should see another doctor about that. Here's his card" He said, handing Miss Hope a card. "His name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen." He said his name like he was a God.

"But what about her eyes?" Melody asked, finally getting over the shock that I was sitting on the couch, with out anyone touching me.

"I don't see any change in them. Toddlers eyes can change colors from brown, to blue, or a green color." He explained to both of them.

"But what if her eyes don't change those particular colors..." Miss Hope started off.

"Then, I would say she isn't normal." He said with a smirk on his face, making the sarcasm known.

"Well, thank you, if that's all you can do. I will be looking foward to seeing this Dr. Cullen." She stated, mostly to herself I think. That's it? That was all he said to me? I wasn't normal? Then what am I? I knew it! I AM a freak!

I didn't really notice that that man put me down, and left the room, without saying anything else. I wonder where he's going now. Probably to go quit his job.

He was the worst person/doctor I have ever met.

After that afternoon, I overheard that Miss Hope had set up an appointment for me to go to the hospital and be seen by Dr. Cullen.

After that, Melody took me to my room, and put me down in my crib. I started to play with my favorite stuffed animal. He was the only one that I could trust in this house. I named him Spongebob Squarepants Swan!

I was watching spongebob one day on the tv, and I found this little fella on the floor. I thought it was so cute, I had to think of a name for him. I looked back up at the t.v. screen, and the first name that popped into my head was 'Spongebob' . So, I named it after him.

_The Next Day... _

Miss Hope put me into my car seat, and we were off to the hospital. Charlie could never afford to bring me to the doctors before, so I was kinda nervous and scared, but I didn't want to change my eye colors. I thought about going back home, and playing with Spongebob. I hoped that my eyes went back to there original self.

As we got into the hospital, I saw a lot of people sitting and waiting. There were some people crying and holding hands, so I wanted to give them privacy, so I turned my head into Miss Hope's neck, and breathed in her sent. She always smelled like apples, so I liked to always go into this position with her. I think apples are now my favorite fruit.

Miss Hope went up to the front desk, and asked a lady that looked bored out of her mind some questions about where we could find Dr. Cullen. I really wanted to find him, so he could tell me what I am.

If he didn't, then I would always call myself a freak, for the rest of my life.

As Miss Hope got to the room, I didn't care if my eyes turned colors anymore. I was so scared, that my eyes actually turned yellow. Now, we were in the room and were greeted by a man that looked like he was in his late 20's to me. He was really pretty too. I looked over his shoulder, and saw another man, he as really pretty also, and saw him looking at Dr. Cullen strangly.

This is going to be the weirdest experience of my life, I thought to myself

**I'm really sorry if this is really short. As I said, my head is hurting really bad, and there's a thunderstorm, and I'm afraid that the power will go out, so I keep saving like, every 2 paragraphs. So, sorry if this is short. The next one will be longer, and it will be about the doctors office. Vote in my pole please! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7: Safe

_Ok, so I got 5 new reviews. If you reviewed, then I want to say thanks! So, here's chapter 7!_

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight and its Characters._

**Chapter 7: Safe**  
**Carlisle's POV **

I had just gotten off the phone with Doctor Marks. He said there was an 11 month old at an orphanage. He said something about she had a huge bruise on her back. If a person that small had that bad of a bruise on her back, I actually thought that they wouldn't have made it. At that younge age, babies bones aren't that strong, so the impact of what happend to her, would lead to her fatel.

He also said that her eyes changing colors. There are a lot of legends I know about a half-breed vampire/human that eye's changed color depending on her mood. Also, a mortal baby wouldn't have that strong of her bones. I even bet that she can talk now. I would get to know all my answers in a short matter of hours.

That had to be the most worst 6 hours of all my days in work. If there's no need for me at all here, then why was I needed here? Anyway, Isabella should be here in less then 30 minutes. I guess I should call Edward and see what he thinks about my plans if she IS the only half -human half-vampire in this world. If she isn't then we don't have to take her in.

As I was about to call Edward, Edward actually came into the room. 'How did you know I was gonna need you?' I asked him in my thoughts.

"Alice." he stated simply. "Carlisle," He started off... "Carlisle, I'm sorry for how I acted a couple minutes. I guess hearing depressing, energetic, things I don't want to talk about. The thoughts were too much on me. Alice just, kinda made me let all my out on her, you know?" He now was looking for forgivness?

"Yes...I am. I'm sorry for the way I acted and I will never do it again, dad." He said with pure honesty in my voice.

"Of course I will always forgive you son, even if you do something really REALLY stupid in the future." I just had to laugh at what Alice had told us the stupid things my 3 sons and 3 doughters were going to be getting themselves into...

"Woah, back up Carlisle...did you say, 3 daughters?" His voice sounded like if he found out that someone scrached his precius Volvo.

"Yes, I did Edward. Alice has seen the future, and I am not going into her path and messing it up. It involves everyone to be okay with this. Do you think that you, will be able this Edward?" I asked desperetly in my head that if we messed this up, we might be going to the Volturi later.

"Why would we be going to the Volturi?" He asked curiously. 'Wait a minute and see for yourself' I thought to him, just as our 2 guests arrived in the room.

"Ah, welcome, Miss Hope...Hello Isabella." I said, never moving my eyes off of the little one.

"Hello Dr. Cullen...I was wondering if you could take a look at her back...and maybe her eyes.." She quietly said the last part, probably thinking we didn't hear her.

"Yes, I would. I am going to take her to see if any of the bones are bruised. You can go into the waiting room until we're done, if you would please."

"Oh yes, certainly." She said while handing Isabella over to me.

After she left, I placed Isabella standing up on the table.

"Carlisle, what-" Edward started to say, but I cut him off.

"Edward, this is Isabella Marie Swan," I stated simply, trying to make small talk to relax the little girl.

"Edward, please don't hurt her," I said, waiting for him to blow up again...I didn't want her to see that either.

"I can't read her mind" He stated, looking kinda weird...

"Edward, I'm trusting you to not hurt her while I'm gone. I'm going to go talk to Miss Hope and ask her a few questions..." I said, already heading for the door. "I won't be long.."

Edward's POV

"Hello Isabella." I said to her after Carlisle left the room.

"Hi..." She said quietly.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, trying not to scare her.. 'Edward,' Carlisle was thinking to me, 'She's the half breed. Half-human/half-vampire'

"Oh," I said outloud...

"What is it?" Isabella said, walking towards me. I thought she was standing on the table?

"I moved myself." She stated proudly, still walking towards me. She was one of the most cutest toddler I have ever seen...woah, where did that come from?

"Is he going to hurt me?" she asked, looking scared, and wait, did her eyes just change color? Now there a peach color. Is that even possible? Oh! It is for a vampire I suppose...

"Of course not, sweetie" I said, picking her up. She winced, and I loosend my grip on her, ready to put her down.

"No!" She cried, gripping my shirt into her tiny little hands "Please." she said, her eyes turning...Pink?

"I won't." Wow, what came over me there? I don't know why, but all I knew was that I could never let anything bad happen to this girl. I would go where ever this little girl goes, and keep her safe. Her 'dad' did this to her?

Who would do something like this to a little girl?

"Bella," I said. She looked up at me and smiled. "My mom used to call me that" She stated simply, smiling up at me. Then her eyes turned, back to there deep, chocolate brown eyes. What did I just say? Ugh, those chic flicks Alice and Rose made me watch is starting to rub off on me.

"I won't let anything happen to you Bella" I told her, honsetly. Then, her eyes changed to a hazel color. I think her eyes change color with what mood she's feeling. So, its Brown for normal, Peach for afraid, Pink for Embarrest? I think that was it. And, Hazel, for, I don't know...

"Trust, I think it is..." Jasper said, walking into the room with Alice.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked them completely aware of the little angel asleep in my arms. When she fell asleep? I don't know...she must of been tired.

"Awww! She's adorable!" Alice stated, then went into a vision. I didn't really see the vision because Bella started to stir in my arms...

"Hello?" Bella said to Alice and Jasper.

"Hi Isabella!" Alice said, I think a little to energetically, because Bella grabbed my shirt even more, and hid her face in my neck

"Awww! Eddie, why do you get to hold her, let me hold her!

"What was your vision about?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I really didn't want to let this child go. There was like, this pull between the two of us.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Alice said, but was blocking me with her new favorite song...She composed it herself. Anyway, Carlisle came into the room, so I didn't have a lot of time to ask Alice why she was blocking me, and why she was here.

"I'm going to give Isabella an x-ray. Alice, Jasper, why don't you guys go see how Miss Hope is doing." Carlisle suggested. 'Edward, are you going stay with her?' He thought. 'It doesn't look like she's going to let go of you any time soon', he thought with a chuckle. I nodded in understanding.

"Edward?" Bella said softly...

"Yes, Bella?" I asked to low for Carlisle to hear, but making sure Bella did.

"Is he gonna hurt me?" She was on the verge of tears nowo, and her eyes turned from brown, to yellow. Okay, now to add yellow to my list. Yellow means scared.

"I promise, he is not going to hurt you." I told her, with pure honesty in my voice.

"Okay.." She sounded unsure, but agreed to me reluctently.

"Isabella, I will not hurt you, I swear that to you," Carlisle said to her, trying to make her feel better.

She gulped, grabbed my shirt even more, and said "Okay." I walked her into the room, and stayed with her, while Carlisle checked the damages. I am 100 percent sure, that nothing will harm this little girl, ever, in her whole life time.

* * *

********

**Okay, now I know what your all thinking and no, Edward is NOT falling in love with a little girl. He is just saying that he loves her as a best friend and will never let anything happen to her. Bella still has a lot of years until she goes out with Edward. If you didn't vote, then go! Now! I REALLY need your opinions and if you don't vote, then I was thinking about adding the worst twist to this story. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I just really need your votes. I'm going on vacation Thursday (the 7th I think) and I will not be updating for about 3-4 months...lol! Just kidding! 3-4 days. Sorry for the scare. So vote!**


	9. Chapter 8: Answers

**Thank's for all the reviews! I think in this chapter, there's going to be a little, random thing. I don't know how to explain it. **

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight and Characters. _

**Chapter 8: Answers  
Bella's POV **

After Dr. Cullen said that I was okay to go home, I reluctantly pulled away from Edward. I now can think of him as my bestest friend in the whole world. I had heard Alice and Jasper talking about something to Miss Hope, which only made her smile. She nodded her head, and was off to come and get me from Edward's arms.

It looked like it pained him to give me to her, I wonder why. Well, we were best buddies, so I guess that he wanted more time to play!

"Thank you for taking good care of her. I hope she wasn't a bother" Miss Hope said to Edward.

"She wasn't a bother at all." He said with a smile, looking down at me. I smiled back and waved at him, which made Alice start scream and jump around like a mad women. She was a weird person, I always thought that from the first time I saw her.

Miss Hope knew that she had to get back to the orphanage, which made Alice, Edward, and Jasper? -I think that was his name. Huh, he didn't talk that much. Oh well!- look really sad.

Edward and Carlisle, I can now call him that, were talking very softly so I couldn't hear them. They asked me if I could do things that other kids can't do, and so I showed them. I showed them how I could lift things up with me mind, turn invisable, and change my eye color depending on my mood. Carlisle said that he would go into research about some vampire legend. I can tell you, that I am no vampire.

I don't drink humans' blood, and I don't burn in the sunlight, and I am not afraid of garlic! I actually think it's kinda good, if you put it in the right kinds of foods! But anyway, I am NOT a vampire! Or, am I? Mark's said that I wasn't normal, but he was only joking...or was he?

I have a heartbeat, and I am not beautiful like some stories say, and plus I don't have fangs! Wait, does that mean that the Cullen's were vampires? They were all beautiful, but they were also cold. Was that normal? Plus, they have like, golden eyes. My eyes change colors, so maybe so do theirs. Maybe I am a vampire, or maybe I'm looking at things to closely.

I still noticed that we were in the same place as me stood, and Alice was still jumping off the walls, literally, and Jasper was still in the same position, but he looked pained.

Still not wanting Miss Hope that I could talk, I pointed to Jasper, trying to ask if he was alright. He looked up from the spot he picked on the floor, and gave me a little wave with a little smile.

I was glad that he was okay, and that he wasn't hurt, so I started making these gurgling noises, and clapping my hands together. Everyone laughed at me. What did I do? Oh, they think that I'm cute. I AM a toddler, so I guess that they could still say I'm cute.

"Miss Hope," Carlisle called, walking down the hall. He looked like he had just won the lottery. "If I may, can I please have a word with you, in private?" He asked in a persuasive voice. Miss Hope nodded, and Carlisle took me from her arms, and placed me into Edwards. Well, thank you Carlisle!

They walked down the hall, and around the corner into a room that looked like Carlisle could only get into it. I grabbed a fist of Edward's shirt to get his attention, and he looked down at me.

"Can I ask you something?" I said quietly, which I don't know how Alice and Jasper knew to come over here, not that I was complaining. The more people, the more answers I get.

"Go ahead." Alice said, giving me her undivided attention.

"Am I a freak?" I asked quietly, not really sure if they could hear me...

"WHAT!" All three of them asked, looking at me as if I had grown another head. I knew it! I am a freak!

"Bella, you are not a freak." Edward stated, softly so that he wouldn't scare me.

"Then why can't anyone tell me what's going on?" I challenged him, awaiting the answer.

"Bella, can you keep a secret?" Jasper asked me, making sure that he didn't scare me.

"Yes," I stated honestly

"Alice?" Edward asked her. Why was he asking her a question?

"She won't freak out," Alice said after she came out of a, frozen stage kinda look. "But she already knows..."

Edward then took me to a corner of the hospital that no one was at, and sat me down on the couch, crouching down next to it, to be at my eye level.

"Bella," he asked me seriously, "What do you think that you are?" He asked me, a little bit higher than a whisper.

"Carlisle said to you that I was a vampire, is that true?" I asked, looking up hopefully at him. Maybe I was a vampire after all.

"You're also a human," Jasper said, walking over to me, and crouching down on the left side of Edward.

"But, how-" I started to say, but Alice crouched down, on the right side of Edward, and cut me off.

"You're a half breed. Do you know what that means?" She asked me, waiting for the answer.

"Like, a dog?" I asked them. What are they talking about?

"No, not like dog Bella" Edward said, chuckling. Then what did they mean?

"She's confused..." Jasper said to Edward, how did he know?

"Kids!" Carlisle said, loudly, making my heart beat 10 times faster then it should have. I got scared, so probably my eyes turned to a yellow color, and I turned my face into Edward's neck. walking back with Miss Hope. "Alice, you can do it." He said. Do what?

"Really?" She asked, ready to go bouncing off the walls again.

"Yes, and behave" He said sternly.

"Come on Isabella!" Miss Hope said, picking me up from the couch.

"Carlisle, I'm going to go drive there. Edward, can I take the Volvo?" Alice asked. Edward looked like a man who cared for his car very much. I thought it was funny, so I started giggling. He looked back at me, and his face expression softend.

"Well Alice, if you want..." Edward said with a sigh.

"Thank You! Thank You! THANK YOU!" She started yelling at Miss Hope. Ow! Man! That pixie girl could really scream! And I still don't know what these people are up too! I guess that I will just have to wait and see...

**Alice's POV**

As Edward and Carlisle were going to check Isabella over, I went over to Miss Hope, and asked her the question that I've always wanted to say since I saw Isabella becoming a part of the family. It looked like Edward and her were going to be best friends in the future.

All though, I never did really know who the brunnette girl who was human was. The girl from my vision looked like a older version of...Isabella! That was it!

"Miss Hope?" I asked her, trying to block my mind from what I was thinking, just incase 'Eddie the Mind-Reader' wanted to see what I was up to. So, I started singing Year 3000 by the Jonas Brothers. Edward hated that group. Perfect!

"Yes? Do I know you?" She asked me, probably trying to remember me from some place.

"No, you don't know me, but I'm Alice and this is Jasper, the adoptive daughter and son of Carlisle, Isabella's doctor." I said to her, making sure that now I could introduse Jasper as my boyfriend, instead of my husband.

"Oh! Hello!" She said to us. "Is there something wrong?" She asked us. Like if there was, would I be smiling hugely right now? Don't think so.

"No, but all of us Cullens, Carlisle, me, Jasper, and are other brother, Edward, feel that to really make sure that Isabella is properly healthy, that maybe, we could...you know...adopt her..." I said, trying not to sound to foward.

"Of course!" She exclaimed, very happily I might add. I wonder why? Secrets! I wanna know! Oh well Alice, suck it up! "You can tell your father to come over after his shifts over. I made Jasper start talking to her then, because I turned my back, pretending to be looking for something in my purse, and had a vision about Carlisle saying to me that it was all right if I signed the papers.

I turned back to her, and said "That's fine! I'll go tell him right now. Come on Jasper!" I said, struggling a little bit, making it look like I couldn't pull him that much, even thought if I wanted to, I could have thrown him out the 6 story building window, but who would like that? Well, I guess Emmett would, but he's not here right now.

As we were walking down the hall, we saw Carlisle walking infront of Edward and Isabella. This is gonna be so hard to keep the secret, no one can tell Edward.

"Tell Edward what?" He asked me. Oh, heck no! I mean, uh, burnin' up, burnin' up, for you baby!

"Alice! Please! Stop!" Ha, serves him right!

"Miss Hope?" Carlisle asked when we came into earshot for the humans. "If I may, can I please have a word with you, in private?" He asked in his persuasive voice. No human can say no to that!

Miss Hope just nodded. I wonder what her real name i-

"Julie." Edward said. Then what's her middle name then?

"Anne." He stated matter of factly. We said that conversation so low and fast, that it didn't even look like we were talking.

Carlisle took Isabella out of Miss Hopes arms, and placed her into Edwards. Awwww, so cute. Carlisle and Miss Hope walked down the hall. Isabella grabbed a fist full of Edward's shirt and got his attention, not that he didn't already.

"Can I ask you something?" Isabella asked. I think she didn't know that we could hear her.

"Go ahead!" I said, giving her my undivided attention.

"Am I a freak?" She asked quietly, not really s ure if she should of said it.

"WHAT!" Edward, Jasper, and I yelled at the same time?

"Bella, you are not a freak." Edward told her softly after the huge outburst we all made.

"Then why can't anyone tell me what's going on?" She challenged Edward, awaiting the answer.

"Bella, can you keep a secret?" Jasper said in a hushed tone.

"Yes," She replied honestly. Then her eyes changed, color? They turned from Brown to a light Hazel color? Is that even possible?

"She's half human half vampire Alice, that's one of her powers. Her eyes change color depending on her mood" Edward said to me so fast that Bella couldn't have even known we were talking.

Oh, well that made sense.

"Alice?" Edward asked me, making sure that she wouldn't run away once we told her.

"She won't freak out," I told him, showing him what she would do.

Edward then carried her over to the corner of the hospital where not a lot of people were, and sat her down on the couch gently.

"Bella," He started off, "What do you think you are?" He asked her gently...

"Carlisle said that I was a vampire. Is that true?" She asked us quietly, knowing now that she could talk as softly as she wanted to, and knowing that we all could hear her.

"You're also human, Bella" Jasper told her softly, not trying to scare her.

"Your'e a half breed Bella. Do you know what that means?" I asked her, not sure if she knew about vampires.

"Like, a...dog?" She asked us. Aww! She thought she was a dog! Hope not, they smell repulsive! Stupid La Push Pack! (sorry for any Team Jacob's reading this!)

"No, not like a dog..." Edward said to her, chuckling slightly.

"She's confused," Jasper said. Bella had a look of disbeliefe on her face. Probably wondering how Jasper knew what she was feeling.

"Kids!" We all jumped at the sound of Carlisle's voice behind us. Edward then picked Bella up and she hid her face in his neck, scared of how loud Carlisle's voice was.

"Oh, I'm sorry Isabella" Carlisle told Bella, trying to calm her down. "Alice, you can do it." He told me.

"Really?" I said, ready to make a huge mark in the wall I was so excited. And I know just what I'll do...

"Yes, and behave Alice." Carlisle told mem sternly. Edward handed Bella over to Miss Hope, pain written all over his face expression. I guess they really did have a huge connection.

"Edward, can I drive your Volvo? Please?" I begged him. He then gave me the "Don't you even get one little scratch on my baby!'. But, since he didn't know what it was about, and Carlisle agreed, he reluctantly handed me over the keys.

Bella's eyes then turned to a light purple color, and she started making gurgling noises and started clapping her hands, thinking the little show in front of her was funny.

Edward's face then softend up, and he smiled at her. She had him wrapped around her little finger. Woops! Sorry Edward! Didn't mean for you to hear that! I thought, after I saw what he was going to do to me later.

And now, I was off after Julie and Bella to go and adopt her into the Cullen/Hale family!

**Okay, Edward is NOT having feelings of love to Bella! That would be awkward. He is just, going into protective mode around her.! Review please! It makes me happy! AND brings longer chapters sooner to come! I actually think that this story is going to be my only one I will be working on, but it will have like 5 sequals, so it's like, going to be super long. And, also, I am promising you that this story will have a lot of chapters in it, plus more of Bella and Edward when they are older! Please VOTE IN THE POLE! that is a vary important part of this story, so please, just take like, 30 seconds of your day, go to my profile, and vote for your life! Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 9: Isabella Marie What?

_Okay, thanks for all the reviews and votes! Right now, NO is in the lead! So, please vote, your opinions mean very much to me! _

**Chapter 9: Isabella Marie...What?  
Alice's POV **

Bella still doesn't know what's going to happen today. Actually, we Cullens are going to adopt her! I also had another vision. It was about what was going to happen in the future. Actually, it was one of the worst visions ever. Tanya Denali, is going to be...spending the week with us. Ugh! Why does it always have to be us?

I really wanted to spend time with Bella! Her being at the house is going to bring us closer together. The only reason that I am putting up with Tanya is because she is going to be pranked, for the whole week! I couldn't say no to that! I told Edward about her coming, but once I told him about all the pranks we were going to pull, he actually told Carlisle and Esme himself.

Anyway, now I was pulling up into a drive way, which was really bumpy, and had huge ricks everywhere. I really hope that none of them hit Edward's car. OMG! What if they do! I'm dead! Well, dead, again...you get the picture!

I quickly, but slowly, -is that even possible?- made my way down the driveway, and got out, double checking if I got any dents in his car. No! Yes! Good.  
Now, to go get Bella!

I walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell. Some girl with blonde hair and blue eyes answered the door.

"Hi!" Well, she was really happy, "You must be Alice!" How did she know? Oh well, probably Miss Hope told her.

"Hi!" I said back to her with the same enthusiasm. "Is Miss Hope here?" I asked sweetly, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, she's in the back room," She said, waving her hand towards the hall.

"Thank you." I said, skipping down the hall. As I was walking, I couldn't stop but hear what Miss Hope was saying on the phone.

"I'm sorry, but Isabella already has a home. She can't, I already promised th-, No, I'm sorry Billy, but I can't." It kept going on like that for another 3 minutes, but then I heard little footsteps, and looked down to see Bella sitting down on the floor, rocking back and forth, crying.

"Bella?" I asked her, picking her up and craddling her to my chest. "Shhh Bella, what's wrong sweetie?" I asked, trying comfort her.

"I don't wanna go to Billy..." She let out between sobs. Why would she even think that we were going to let her go to Billy?

"Billy was Charlies friend. He had a son, and I never liked him. He would also hit me. Now, his dad is seeking revenge on me, and waiting until I turn older, and is going to treat me like a peice of meat!" She let out some more sobs, while I rocked her, back and forth while rubbing her back, calming her.

I couldn't take this anymore. I barged into the room, grabbed the reliese forms off of he table, scribbled the information down, put Bella's new name on the paper, and shoved it in her face. That was all I needed to do, and so I walked out of the front door, Bella still crying in my arms, and made it all the way home with her in my lap.

I didn't care if I got pulled over by the cops, which I never did in my whole life time, and jumped out of the car. I barged into the house, breaking the door off the hinges, to see my family looking at me wide eyed.

**Bella's POV **

I don't really know how, but when I saw Alice in the hallway, I walked over to her, and sat down at her feet, to not get any attention of how I got there, and got into my little ball form, and started crying. After I told Alice why Billy Black wanted me, it all went in a blur. I saw Alice barge in on Miss Hope, write something down superfast, barge out the front door, then drove to her house. I just couldn't stop crying at all the things I thought that Billy could do to me when I was older.

I guess the word of the day is 'barge' because that is the only way how I could discribe what Alice actually did to the door. She busted it off the hinges. Yep, she is deffinetly a vampire. A pixie like her couldn't rip the door off the frame.

As we got into the house, we both could see the wide eyed stares of the Cullens. There were three new people I didn't know, but I didn't have enough time to see them completely, because I was taken out of Alice's small arms, and placed into cold stronge one's I know knew belonged to Edward.

"Alice, what happend?" Edward panicked, checking me over for any injuries.

"Billy was trying to take Bella out of the adoption center. When I got there, Bella was sitting on the floor curled up in a ball, crying." Alice explained to the whole family.

"Did you just, take her? Or did you sign the forms?" Carlisle asked, looking serious.

"Of course I signed the papers. It wasn't that hard if you looked it over at vampire speed." Ha Ha! So they WERE vampires!

"Did Miss Hope say anything?"

"She was on the phone, I don't think she even saw me take her. I signed all the paperwork, an ran out of there." I don't really think Edward cared about his Volvo anymore. I wonder if Alice got a scratch on it.

"Okay, so I'm guessing that you guys just got in the door." Alice said, looking at the other three people I didn't know.

"Yes, who's this?" The beautiful blonde one said.

"Bella," She adressed to me. I looked ovet to her, giving her my attention. I stopped crying right when I got into Edward's arms, so now I was only whimpering and sniffling. "This is Rosalie," she pointed to the one who just spoke. "This is Emmett," she said pointing to a guy with huge muscles. Could they even be that big? "And, this is Esme." She pointed to the motherly figured, sitting next to Carlisle, so I assume they were the parents. No duh Bella, jeez.

"Alice, do you mean, Billy...Black?" Edward asked still holding me in his arms, not that I was complaining. Before Alice could answer, I nodded my head. I didn't know what the sound was, but it sounded like it came from Edward. Did he just, growl? Is that even possible?

"Bella, do you know why Billy wants you?" Carlisle asked me gently. I didn't want to speak so soon, so I only nodded.

"Carlisle, her eyes...why-?" Esme started to say, but Carlisle cut her off.

"She is the half breed that is the only one in the world. She can do everything a human can do, but she has powers, and her skin is going to get stronger, maybe, over the years. It may harden, but I'm not sure. Her eyes change color detecting her mood." He explained to the three that haven't known me for long.

"Carlisle, are we gonna keep her?" Rosalie asked. She came over to Edward, and she looked at me with love in her eyes. No one has ever cared for me like these people do, and I am thankful to know them at moments like these.

"No duh we're keeping her Rose," Alice said. I didn't want to leave Edward's arms yet, so I just reached over, and grabbed Rosalies hand in my little one. Her whole face expression lit up, which made me happy. I started to giggle and clap my hands like I did at the hospital to indicate I was happy. And, of course, my eyes changed from the brown to a light blue color.

"She's so cute!" Esme came over, and I grabbed her hand with my free one. Now, both Rosalie and Esme had the same face expression. Then, to brake the happy moment, my belly groweld, and my eyes turned black.

"I guess some one is hungry!" Esme said, then her face dropped down into a frown, then a panicked expression. I thought she was sad, so my eyes got wattery, and they turned blue.

"Oh Bella, she's not sad." Jasper said. How did he know? Maybe I hurt her feelings!

"I'm not sad Bella, I just forgot that we have no food in the house!" Esme explained, grabbing her purse. Oh, she wasn't sad. My eyes turned back to black. "I'm going to go right now." She ran out the door, probably to the food store.

Edward went and sat down on the couch, me balancing up on his legs while holding his hands for balance. Didn't wanna fall of now, that wouldn't be so good.

"Bella, you know what we are now, right?" Carlisle asked me, so I turned around, and forgot that I was standing up on Edward's lap. I was falling, but when I thought I was gonna hit the floor, I felt someone grab me and pull me back up. I turned around to see Edward smiling down at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded my head, then sat down in between him and Rose. Now, I couldn't fall! Ha! In your face floor! I nodded my head at Carlisle, telling him the answer to his question.

"Are you gonna hurt me?" I asked all of them, quietly.

"Of course not!" There was a chorus of those words going around the room, followed by a huge booming laughter, which scared me half to death. I jumped, and turned my head to see where the huge explosion came from. Emmett? Man, that dude can laugh! Loudly!

"Emmett! You scared her!" Rosalie yelled at him, smacking him on the back of the head, making a hard and loud thundering noise. My was everything so loud? I didn't like the sounds, so I burried my head into Edward's side.

"You guys! Your scaring her even more!" Jasper shouted at them. They looked back sheepishly at me, and smiled an apoligetic smile. My ears still hurt, and I couldn't get this danger feeling out of my head. I just knew that something was going to happen. I got up off the couch, and ran to the window, where I saw six blood red eyes in the forest.

No one had followed me, probably they could still see me, I only walked like, 12 feet away from them. I ran back to the living room, and my eyes turned yellow from how I was scared. I pulled on Edward's hand, then Alice's, and led them into the window area I saw the eyes. Everyone else then followed us, and I let go of Alice's hand, and pointed to the forest. They must of saw it too, because the next thing I heard, was yelling.

I didn't know who took me upstairs, but I think it was Rosalie. I didn't want to look at at what was happening behind me. All I wanted to know was that I needed to make sure that my family was okay. Rosalie had taken me into this, chamber like room, that looked like it no one could get in. But, I think I spoke to soon.

Just then, one of the vampires with blood red eyes came craching down from the roof. How bad can life get now? I grew up living with an abusive father, became enemies with Jacob Black and his father, met the Cullens, but that was the best part of my life, and now, I can finally call myself, Isabella Marie-

But, before I could continue recaping what my life went through, the people in front of me started talking. And, that is where, I knew, that I was the problem to behind this. I didn't see the lips of any of them infront of me. All I could hear, was the same voices, but, there was a faint echo in there. It felt like, they were thinking. Were they thinking? Am I reading there minds? I guess I am! Cool!

'Does this blondie chic think that I'm gonna leave without the girl? Of course not! Aro would kill me if I don't.' The red eyed dude thought.

'If this man doesn't back out of this room in 10 seconds, I'll send him flying out of the steel wall!' Rosalie sounded mad. I didn't know that I ment that much to her. To any of them, really.

"Give over the girl, and I won't smash your ego out the door." How about I name him, Bob? Hmm, sounds good to me! Bob said, sneering the words, probably trying to act scary. If you wanna see scary, you should have seen what Rosalie was thinking of him in her head.

"Like I would ever give her over," Rose growled, moving closer to him cautiously.

Just then, I heard a crashing sound, coming from downstairs, and hear an unfamaliar scream. It sounded like a girl, so, it must have been Alice! If she was in pain, then I had to go save her! But, how could I? I didn't want to get hurt either, oh well, my family was in trouble because of me. Oh, I don't think that I should have even been here if I was going to cause that much trouble.

I then looked back at Bob and Rose, and- where'd he go? Oh snap, where'd he GO! Just then, I heard a faint screaming in the background. But I couldn't hear it right, because, I felt this odd sensation to sleep. I wonder why?

I fought against it, trying to stay awake, and I did. I then saw Rose ripping Bob limb to limb, right in front of my eyes. I wonder if I was suppost to see that. Bob's head rolled over near the bed, and I couldn't help myself, I screamed, and became invisable. Well, in Rosalie's eyes, I screamed, and then dissapeard, so I must be invisable. Oh great.

"Bella?" She called, after putting all of his body parts into a...fire? "Bella!" She panicked, I didn't know how to turn back to my regular self, so, I moved the remote that was sitting on the bed next to me.

"Bella?" She whispered cauticously.

"Hi..." I called out. I looked into her mind, and saw what she was looking at. All I saw was a remote flying around in mid air. Hey, there I am! I returned visable again, and went over to Rose, and the burning fire. "Whose Aro?" I asked, completely unaware of what was happening down stairs.

Edward's POV

I read in Rose's thoughts that Bella was perfectly fine, and that she had taken care of that guy. There were 2 more people that The rest of the the family took care of. Why they wanted Bella, I had no idea. They just kept repeating in there minds 'Get the girl, or we'll be dead'. They started chanting it, and it looked like there was someone who wanted the her.

Just then, I saw a brown figure, shoot past me, and bound up the stares. I didn't know what it was, but it smelled like, wet dog. Oh no, it couldn't be- But it was too late. A growl erupted, a rock smaching sound, a faint little scream, glass breaking, and then. Silence. None of us dared to move. There was nothing there. No human girl. No litte heart beat. WHERE'S BELLA!

**Okay, so, I'm back! It turned out that at the hotel it didn't have computer access. I couldn't even go on the internet with my DSi. That was just, rude. Plus, there were all biker people like, surrounding the snack bar and drinks, and one dude got so mad, that he actually picked up the machine, and banged it against the wall. I, of course, video taped the whole thing on my brothers phone, but, no one has to know that, right? LOL! Thanks for all the people who review and vote in my pole! **


	11. Chapter 10: Broken Promises

_Hola langosta's! Okay, any of you people have Sims 3? Does it take like FOREVER to save your lot after you spent hours working on it? Mine does too! My dad stood up with me until 12:42 at night, trying to decide on what car, pool, and how much money the girl should have. Okay, enough of my life, lets get back to the story! P.S., I'm writing this at 12:12 on August...something, Oh man, I forgot the date! _

**Chapter 11: Broken Promise  
Bella's POV **

After I had asked my question to Rosalie, I didn't know what happend. My vision became all blurry, and I couldn't see, I was moving to fast. I felt something tugging my on the back of my shirt, and it felt like I was being flown through the sky. It wasn't a very pleasent ride. I kept getting julted up, and down, up and down.

My eyes re-ejusted, and now, I could only see two, big brown paws trotting in front of me. Was I, being carried...by a dog? Are you kidding me? I started struggling to get free, but the grip that the dog had me in, didn't let me go far. I did kick him in the snout, which he then finally released me. He made a whining sound in the back of his throught, and I couldn't help myselef, I thought back of the the time where I was at Billy and Jacob's house, and there was a stray dog ouside the woods. Jacob wasn't home at the time, becasue he was down with his friends at the beach.

The dog looked strangely familuar, but I couldn't think. The dog then ran back into the forest, but returned faster then I could to escape. But, a dog didn't grab me, Billy did. (A/N Yes, I DO mean Billy Black. Yes, he was the wolf who took Bella, but you'll get all of this at the end of the chapter.)

"Hello, Isabella." Billy said, walking towards me. Wait a minute, I thought he was in a wheel chair. "Surprised to see me?" He said, still stalking towards me. By instinct, I took 2 steps back, but tripped over a log. I only got a cut that was bleeding, but not deeply. Just then, I saw Charlie deep in the shadows, looking at me like he wanted to kill me.

I need to get help, come on Bella, scream! But, I couldn't find my voice. Charlie then came, walking over, with, I couldn't see in his hand. It was reflacting off the light though, thats all I knew. I then saw behind me, that there was a wolf, coming towards me, like I was his prey. I didn't want to give myself away, so I just waited, and waited. It was like they were moving in slow-mo. Why weren't they charging at me? Then, I felt something, that was strange and familiar.

It felt as if I was being picked up, and being put into something very, cold. I didn't know, but all of a sudden, I felt safe. I looked around, and there was no one there. I don't know why, but then I felt like I was being placed into something soft. I liked the other feeling better. Then, everything came crashing down on me.

Billy came charging at me, the dog was now barking, stalking my every movement with his eyes. And, my own father, holding up a, yo-yo? .Heck?  
He started doing tricks with it, and I thought that I was just holuccinating. The dog was no longer barking, it was rolling around in the dirt, wagging it's tale, back and forth.

Billy was sitting back in his chair. But, it wasn't a wheel chair. It was a, huge, clam shell? Man, what is going on here? Then, everything turned black. I could see myself, and I had a gash on the back of my neck. Hmmm...wonder where that's from. I saw something, like, a shadow..of a figure.

"Hello?" I asked shakily, wondering towards the figure. my brain was telling myself to run the other way, but my legs were telling me to move foward. As I sped up faster, I saw the out line of a women figure, with the same color hair and eyes as mine. It, actually looked like the pictures of my mother from Charlie's house.

"Mom?" I called out, hoping that she would heat me. I didn't like the sound of footsteps behind me. I turned my head, and I saw my father, standing there, staring at me with a murderous glare on his face.

"You should have never came here, Isabella." He said. What did he mean? I don't even know where I am.

"Charlie, stop. Don't you even touch her." Renee called out. Should I call her my mother? Or, what? Then, out of know where, Alice came out behind Renee. Wait, what! Alice! Okay...awkward. But, Alice wasn't the chirpy little pixie I know her as. She had something in her hand, but it wasn't a shopping bag. It looked like, a gronade? Are you serious? I thought she was never going to hurt me...well, I guess I was wrong. She WAS going to hurt me.

She came stalking over to the 3 of us. Now, I couldn't move. It was like, some one was controlling me. What was happening to me? Alice ripped the top of the weapon she had off, and rolled it on the floor. She actually ran away at vampire speed, even though the gronade wouldn't even hurt her.

I just prayed that my new family was okay, and a little voice in my head, hoped for my real parents to be safe too.

Edward's POV

I ran upstairs, and saw that Rosalie was actually not in the room either. Where was she? Where was Bella? Were they okay? I tried to listen to Rosalie's thoughts, but I got nothing. Where was she? Emmett then came running up the stairs, followed by Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme.

"Edward, where are they?" Carlisle asked, frantically looking around, trying to find any sign of them in this room.

" I don't know," I replied, trying to recap all that happend. "Did you guys see something fly by down stairs?" I asked them hopefully, trying to stay calm on the outside, but on the inside, I just wanted to run, and try to find Bella. Rosalie could take care of herself, and everyone knew that. But, Bella. Small, a little child, not knowing anything about what she was, alone out there.

Then, the smell of dog hit me. I knew who took her. I knew who took them.

"Jacob Black is a DEAD MAN!" I roared, punching the wall, making a huge hole in it. The whole wall had cracked, making an opening big enough for me to jump out.

"Edward!" Alice called after me, already running right behind me. Then, everyone else came, except for Carlisle and Esme, since they wanted to scope out the land, and make sure that no one else was there. Thst just left, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and me. The 4 of us, going against a pack of wolves. Maybe if we were lucky, we would find them easily.

Edward, where's Rose and Bella? Emmett asked in his thoughts, trying to pull himself together.

"You guys didn't see him come into the house?" It wouldn't surprise me if they didn't, he was moving very fast.

"No, I didn't.." Alice said, then went into a vision. I didn't have time to see what she was seeing, because I knew, it had to do with the scene in front of us. There was a old building, that looked like would topple over at any second. I then caught the scent Bella and Rosalie. I then caught the scent of wolf. I knew Emmett had caught Rosalie's scent and Bella's also. He looked like he wanted to kill.

"Alice and Jasper, you two guard the outside of the house. If Jacob escapes, then you'll be able to catch him. Me and Emmett will go inside, and find Bella and Rose. Understood?" I told them, taking command of the situation. They nodded, and so this was it. We both moved onto the roof first, making sure that it was steady enough for us to walk on.

As we looked down, I saw a glimpse of Rosalie's hair. I then told Emmett to come look, and he also saw it. He ripped the top of the board off the top, and we jumped down. We saw Rose, trying to bust through, what looked like, a metal steel trapped door. From experience, we vampires couldn't even bust those open.

"Rosalie, where's Bella?" I asked her, making her jump. Emmett then went and rapped his arms around her waiste, and kissed her. I read in her thought's that Jacob had taken her into some room, but by the looks of it, she was knocked out. Just hearing that made me growl. I guess Jacob had heard it, because I heard him talking to me, but he wasn't in the room yet. He knew that I could hear him.

I needed to find him, and fast. If he got one little scratch on Bella, he would be so dead. I didn't know what came over me, I actually ripped the door off the hinges.

"Okay, now I know never to get on Edward's bad side..." I hear Emmett mutter, looking at what I had just done in total aw. Not even Emmett could open that kind of door. I then ran down the hall, following the scent of dog. I then found him trying to escape out the window. Oh no he didn't. Emmett and Rose then came into the room, held him so he couldn't escape.

"Where's Bella?" I roarded at him.

"Like I would tell you where, leech!" He sneered at me. If he DID knock her out, I'm killing him. I don't care about what Sam and the other wolves in his pack did. The treaty was already broken. He had trustpassed on out land. We could do what ever we wanted to him.

"Fine...Emmett." I said, telling Emmett to make him feel a lot of pain. Jacob cried out in pain, but then bit his lower lip, trying to act manly, not screaming like a little girl.

"Where is she?" I came right up into his face. 'I bet that this leech will never find Isabella.' He thought. None of the wolves knew that I could read minds, so this was when I thanked God for giving me mind reading powers. I couldn't smell out Bella's scent, so it smelled like she wasn't even here. But, if you were carefull enough, you could smell her, faintly.

"I will never tell you, and right now, she's probably having nightmares." 'Gotta love those pills...'

"What kind of pills did you give her?" I roared, astonished that he would give a not even 1 year old child pills. How did he get them inside of her? I knew Bella would never take anything like that.

"How do you know I gave her pills?" He asked in a tone that sounded like he regretted ever giving them to her.

"Just, WHERE IS SHE!" I yelled at him. This kid was such an ediot!

"I'm not telling you...she's going to pay for almost getting me arrested! If Charlie ever found out about that, I'm sure that he would keep me in there longer than intended!" He started rambling on, trying to make me forget that Bella was somewhere in this building, knocked out, and on pills that I have never even heard about before. What the heck were Llamba pills? Was that even a real name?

I couldn't take it any more. There probably aren't a lot of rooms in here, All 5 of us vampires could find her.

"Emmett, go ahead." I wanted to help him rip him from limb to limb, but I needed to find Bella. "Rose, stay with him. I'm gonna go get Alice and Jasper and find Bella," I yelled behind me. Alice already saw me going to call her, so I met her down the hall. We all split up, trying to find Bella. I guess that I was wrong, this place did have a lot of rooms in it.

I picked up Bella's scent, and it kept getting stronger and stronger, until I found her. She was tossing back and forth, on the floor, having a nightmare. I picked her up, and craddled her in my arms. Alice and Jasper came into the room, relieved that I had found her, but worried as from what she was yelling.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE NEVER GOING TO HURT ME! COME BACK! SAVE ME!" She screamed, tossing in my arms. I then wanted her to be confortable, so I found what looked like a soft old blanket in the corner of the room. I wrapped her up, and placed her into the corner, with Alice and Jasper watching her every movment.

She then started to scream more. What was she dreaming about?

"NO! PLEASE NO!" Bella pleaded. I didn't like it when she screamed. I didn't know when the pills would ware off.

"Alice, do you know when she will wake up?" I asked her. She then searched the future, hoping to find a vision of Bella.

"In about 2 minutes. She's going to keep screaming, and then she's going to quiet down, and wake up..." She replied, trying to not scare herself. Great, this is going to be the longest 2 minutes of my life.

Okay, so I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Bella will wake up in the next one, but there will be a lot of confusion. Oh, and just for the heads up, Bella's is scared of thunder. Please review and vote. In like, 6 more chapters, I think Bella will be like, 4 years old. If you think that Bella being a baby for that long is to long, then please leave a comment or private message me. Vote in the pole! I'm going to literally close it at 4 :00 tomorrow (August 11!) I finally know the date! YAY! Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 11: Don't Trust Me

_Chapter 11: Don't Trust Me...  
Edward's POV_

This was going to be the longest 2 minutes of my life. As I started to grow impatient, I started thinking about what the pills would do to her system. I would have to showCarlisle when we got home.

Why would someone give a 1 year old pills? Think of all the possibilities and risks could happen to the child, if those pills were not suppost to go in there system.

One minute passed by.

Okay, if I keep talking to myself, slowly, then another minute should come by. I wonder where Emmett and Rosalie are now. Probably burning the living out of the dog. I always hated dogs. Now, a

cat would be nice. I should ge Bella a cat for her birthday. Of course, we would have to be carefull not to hurt it.

30 seconds left.

Okay, this is working good. Keep talking Edward. I looked over to see Alice and Jasper staring at me like I was losing it. Well, I guess it did look like it. I was sitting in the corner of the room, cross  
legged, and holding Bella in my lap.

20 seconds. Why was time going so slow? I think it was doing this to torture me. Why is it, the most important part of my life, has to be slowed down? What did I deserveth-...But I could finish. Bella started to stir in my arms. I looked down, and saw that Bella was going to start crying again. But, she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at Alice. Her face looked angry, sad, and hurt all at the same time.

She then grabbed my shirt in her fists and hid her head in it. Alice looked like her heart at just broke. Bella than started crying, and saying things like,

"She lied! I thought I could trust you, Alice! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Rose and Emmett then appeared at the door, and saw what was happening.

"Bella, sweetie, what did Alice do?" Rosalie said walking over, Emmett following right behind her. Bella didn't answer, but she just sat up, and put her hands around my neck, standing on my  
knees. She really did look frightened.

I stood up, and told everyone that I was going to take Bella outside. As I was leaving, I noticed that Jasper was holding a dry sobbing Alice in her arms, while Emmett and Rose were asking what  
happened.

When I was walking outside, I saw that Bella eyes were all different colors. We all knew what all the colors were, so we knew how she was feeling. But, we have never seen this color. It was like, a mixed color. Yellow, for scared, Red, for angry, Peach, for afraid, and Blue, for sad.

"Bella, what did Alice do to you?" I asked, sitting on the ground of, uh... How did I get here? I was back at the meadow type ground. Oh well, anyway.

"She hurt me, and my real parents...she didn't save me. She just ran away." _What was in those pills!_ I thought in outrage. _I really have to get Carlisle on this. And fast.  
_  
"What happend?" I didn't understand what she was aying.. How did she hurt her?

"She through, this, grenade thingy at me. It had bad smelling stuff in it. I couldn't see anything. I was just sitting in a black room. I could move, or speak. I was to scared. No one was there with me.

Alice never came back to save me. Billy was there, and my dad, and mom, and a wolf..."

When I heard that, I couldn't think of anything else except for Jacob. I hope Emmett made him suffer. Well, he can't hurt us now. And the pack can't either.

Bella then started crying more, and she just sat down in my lap, gripping my shirt. A few minutes later, she fell asleep. I ran back to the house we were just in, but no one was in there, so I ran

home. As I got closer to the house, I caught Alice's scent start dissapearing. That's odd.

As I went inside the house with the sleeping Bella, I placed her down on the couch with a blanket, and then looked up. There was Esme and Carlisle, talking quietly to Rose. Emmett was sitting on thesteps, not even acting like himself.

But Jasper was the one who was looking like he was about to die..literally. He looked like he split in half. Then it hit me.

"Where's Alice!" I asked in panicked, looking at Jasper, but really talking to anyone else. I didn't he could even speak at this moment.

"We don't know. While we were running, we didn't notice that she left. But, when we got to the last spot she was last, she carved on a tree to not find her. She said she just needed space. Maybecome visit us in a few...decades." Esme said quietly, looking down at one of Alice's magazines.

Jasper looked like he was ready to go to the Volturi, and get his life over with. I couldn't let that happen. Without Alice with us, we weren't a full family. After that thought hit me, I was about to go  
out the door, when I heard Emmett speak for the first time.

"We spent hours searching for her. We lost her scent when we hit the treaty line." I know Alice. She wouldn't cross over the line. Or, would she?

"Well, I'm going to go try again. Just, make sure Bella's safe, okay?" I told them, looking at the small sleeping form, and looked back out the window. I then went on the chase of my life, to go find  
my sister. That was then I heard a heart beat quicken, and a pair of chocolate brown eyes were staring into my golden ones.

"Can I come?" Bella asked, moving the blanket off of herself with out touching it, moving quickly to join me.

"No, Bella. You need more sleep..." I spoke, trying to make her not want to come. I'm sure that Alice wouldn't want to talk to her right now.

"Please, Edward?" She said, making the puppy face. It, did actually make me want to give in quickly, but I disguised my face, and told her sternly,

"Bella, I will be tight back. You can play with the others to pass time, kay?" I said that, while waving my hands at all the rest of them. I gave them a pleading look to not tell Bella about where Alice was, and to act normal.

She nodded her head, and her eyes turned blue. I never wanted to see her sad. I scooped her up, and kissed the top of her head. She then smiled, and I gave her to Rose.

_We won't tell her Edward...Just, please bring her back to us.. For Jasper especially. _I heard that thought, I looked up at Jasper, and saw him quietly dry sobbing. If you didn't look close enough, you wouldn't have noticed. I knew I had to get Alice back, for all of us. I have never seen Jasper like that, ever.

As I took one last look at everyone, I thought of where Alice might be. I then raced out the door, keeping my promise of finding Alice, and bringing her back home.

**So, how was that? It's been awhile since I updated. And listen, I'm making a little bet with my brother. His name is DJ, but his username is BobSmith98 **

**I really need you guys to NOT REVIEW! He said that he could get about more reviews than I ever could, and I don't want him to win. So, tell all your friends NOT to reivew his story. You can read it, but PLEASE DON'T REVIEW IT! I'm not trying to be mean, but, if you knew all the things he has done to me, then you wouldn't review either. Also, if you don't review, then I'll post 5 chapters of LOAA, and I'll add 3 chapters to WB?HASR! (If you don't know what that stands for, go read my other story!) Deal? Okay. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 12: WAaMNF

Hola people! Here's Chapter 13! Also, Dj's account is up, but he doesn't have a story up yet. He hasn't even wrote it yet, so, ha! Thanks for everyone who is on my side. New Poll is up also! Important one also.

* * *

**Chapter 13: "Waddle Around And Meet New Friends!"  
**

**Bella's POV**

I wanted to go with Edward, even though I knew where he was going. I knew because Jasper was sad, and he didn't want to play with me. I asked him to read with me, but then Emmett called me and told me he wanted to show me something on the computer.

"Emmett, if you show her anything with, explosions, or anything that little girls can't see, I'm make Rose paint your Jeep. HOT PINK!" Mom called from the kitchen. Actually, that did sound weird.

"Bella, go grab a chair, I gotta show you something, something totally AWESOME!" Emmett told me, bouncing up and down like...her.

I didn't want to think about her right now. I actually wanted to freak Emmett out. I never used any of my powers when he was around, so this looked like a great opportunity. I used my powers to lift up a chair from the kitchen. I actually had an excuse to do so, if I told them it was to heavy, and I didn't want to bother them.

I told Emmett to turn around, and when he did, he actually shrieked like a little girl! He looked at me, and all he saw was me, standing with my front facing him, and a floating chair behind my back. That must have been so funny to look at.

"Flying CHAIR! Rosie! Flying chair!"

I just couldn't stop laughing. I then placed the chair down on the ground, knowing that no one would come, because they all knew that I could pick stuff up stuff without touching anything.

"Bella, don't sit in the flying chair!" Wow, he really is stupid. Not, stupid stupid, but, my brother stupid! Speaking of brothers, why was Jasper so sad. And, where was Alice? I wasn't mad at her anymore. Rose talked to me about Jacob, and I understood everything she said.

I know felt bad that Alice left, all because of me. Edward went off to find her, and now, here I am, awaiting both of them to come home.

"Emmett, I don't think its gonna fly without me telling it to..." I started off, but then tripped over the rug.

"Okay, ow.." I said, already knowing that I should of never said that.

"Bella? BELLA!? Are you okay?" Everyone then ran into the room, looking at me just in a ball on the floor. I then got up, knowing that even if what I said was a lie, my eyes would give the real answer away.

What surprised me was Jasper was even there, making sure that I was okay.

"Jasper? Edward's gonna bring her back...right?" I whispered, pulling him in for a hug. It wasn't really a hug, I was just hugging his thighs, which was the highest place I could reach. Jasper sighed, and put me into Emmett's lap.

"I hope so Bella, I hope so..." He trailed off, giving me a sad smile, and leaving the room. I knew that everyone else was very confused at Jasper's actions. Usually when I talk to him, he gets all happy, but now, he just walked away.

"Uh.. come on Bella, I still gotta show you something!" Emmett's booming voice echoed off the walls, and the mood lightened again.

"Okay," I said, turning my whole torso towards the computer. What I saw there, was actually, a awkward penguin? Yes, a penguin, and he was, dancing with orange spiky hair, and with a shirt that said, "Cullen's Bite!" and a electric guitar.

"Emmett, what is this?" I said as I looked at the screen more closely. What in the world was Clubpenguin?

"I found it on the Internet yesterday, and I just HAD to show you!" He said with a stupid, huge grin on his face.

"And why would you want to show me this?" I asked him, shooing his hand off the mouse, and clicking at the 'coffee shop' at the left hand corner.

"I don't know. I just got bored." He defended, looking at the computer in complete awe. Man.

"Why did you name the penguin, Blue 128?" I asked, I did like the name. It was kinda catchy. (A/N That is my penguin on Clubpenguin. If you see it, that's me! But, I am a boy...b/c of DJ.)

"Since your favorite color is blue, well, and green. AND gold, I just decided to put Blue. Then the numbers because the 1 stands for how old you are, the 2 stands for how many scabs you have on your arms from mosquitoes, and 8 because, I, accidentally, _ate_ Rosalie, earrings..." He trailed off.

"YOU WHAT!?" I hear Rosalie shriek from upstairs. She then came down the steps, to fast for me to see, and before I knew it, Emmett was eating a banana. Well, Rose was force feeding it to him. I don't know why they hate human food. It tastes really good!

"Emmett! How many times have I told you to stop eating my jewelry! Now, you jeep is totally pink! WITH BUTTERFLIES AND UNICORNS AND RAINBOWS!" Rose shouted, heading towards the garage where all the pain and the jeep was.

"No! ROSIE! I'M SORRY!" Emmett said, completely forgetting that I was on his lap. When he stood up, he through me up into the air. I then heard 5 gasps, 5 "Bella!" 's, and then, before I knew it, I turned my hand towards the floor, and I was just floating in mid air. Gotta love my powers!

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard the one person I thought would never come back, -all because of me- asked. Alice.

"ALICE!" I yelled, loosing concentration, and falling flat on my but. Ow. She then came over to me and scooped me up off the floor, and hugging me tightly. I actually couldn't breath at that time.

"Ali, can't...breathe!" I choked out, filling my lungs with air when she loosened her grip on her.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry! I wouldn't never hurt you, ever! And you know what? I'm not gonna make you go shopping with me, for 3 whole days." She exclaimed. Everyone then gasped in horror, and shock, as Alice finished her sentence.

"Jeez, Alice really must be sorry, not taking Bella shopping. For 3 days!" I heard Emmett whisper to daddy, who just shook his head.

"I heard that!" Alice said, still hugging me close.

"Alice, Jasper's been all sad since you left. You should really go give him a big hug.." I told her, making a sad face. She then kissed my head, put me back down on the computer chair, and went into her room silently. All you could hear was Alice's tinkling laugh, a thud, a scream from Jasper, and then, silence.

"Hey, where's Eddie?" Emmett asked, looking around the room. I was thinking the same question in my head. I then saw out of the side of my eye, something at the top left corner of the computer screen.

"Hey, Emmy? I think you got mail." I said giggling, going over to the computer myself.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, probably trying to cover up the loud bump we heard upstairs. Hmm, wonder what there doing up there.

"I found this kid game on the Internet, and I made an account. It's called Clubpenguin. 'You waddle around, and meet new friends!' " Emmett said, and I couldn't stop laughing, because at the top of the screen, it said those same words in white bold letters.

I then clicked on the mail up at the corner of the screen, and a post card that said,

"Wanna Join My Band?" And once that was seen, Emmett just has to reply to that. Some girl named, 'Kayty' asked him.

"Emmett? Who's Kayty?" I asked, hiding my giggles.

"Yes, Emmett. Who IS this Kayty person?" Rosalie asked, getting even madder.

"What!? Is this get mad at Emmett day or something!?" He defended, looking back at the screen.

"Rosie, I think Emmett needs a nap. He's getting cranky!" I told her, holding onto her legs, trying hard to get both arms around. Stupid, mini me!

"Yes Emmett. I think you DO need a nap." Rosalie said, picking me up.

"Again!?" Is he serious? And where the heck is Edward?

**Edward's POV**

I found Alice sitting on a tree that looked like it would fall any second. I knew she knew I was here, because she said,

"Edward, just leave me alone. I shouldn't be in the family now. It's to dangerous. For Bella's safety." What was she talking about?

"Did you leave, all because of Bella?" I asked, trying to understand what she was saying. For her own safety?

"Of course I didn't. The family has told her that it was all a dream, and that Jacob Black was the one who kidnapped her." She stated, sighing and jumping off the tree to face me.

"Then why aren't you coming back?" I asked her, still confused.

"I had a vision, that the vampire who created me, knows about my powers. He joined the Volturi, and he is now going to force me into being one of the guards. But, as he knew that one could not win to 7, he looked for the weakest link. He said that if I didn't go with him, that he would kill Bella, instantly."

"Yes, but, we would-"

"We wouldn't win. He has the power to freeze people. If he gets to close to you, he freezes you, and you can not get out. Even if, you are a vampire."

"Why would he come back after all these years?" I couldn't understand still. If her creator wanted her, why did he wait all these years?

"When he turned me, he was just a new born. He did want my blood, but someone I guess pushed him off. The creator then left me alone. That's all I can remember. I never told anyone before. Not even Jazz," She spoke with a sigh. I then went over to her, and gave her a hug.

"I can garentee you that now, since we know what to watch out for, that nothing will happen to Bella.

"But, Edward, there's something about that. Bella wasn't a baby when he wants to take her."

"What do you mean?" Here we go again...confused.

"Bella was about 12. We have 11 years to get stronger, and watch Bella. If we can pass her off as more of a vampire, then he won't take her. But, she did look more human than vampire, that's

what I'm afraid of.

"Alice, nothing is going to hurt you, or Bella. Even if he does come, we now know that he IS coming. Whitch means that we are prepared." I stated, hoping that the 7 of us could take down someone who can freeze you.

"Oh, and Edward?" She spoke softly, after hopping up, walking back towards the house, "You should go to the orphanage, and go ask Melody for Bella's Spongebob." What? Spongebob?

"Are you serious? I really have to say that?" Was she joking?

"Yes, it will come inhandy tonight. Trust me. Oh, and get it quick, its gonna start raining in, 21 minutes, and 28 seconds." Alice chirped, already running into the forest.

Is she telling me that I'm about to get extremly wet? I'm totally not going to make it to the orphanage in 19 minutes flat. Plus, I have no car. Ah, I'll just just through the window. As I sped off

towards Port Angela's, I couldn't help but worry about what would happen in 11 years. It may seem long, but I know knew that each second of the day, was getting closer, to when he will attack.

Why was I getting a Spongebob? I don't know. All I knew that if it was for Bella, then I would need it for tonight. As I finally found the orphanage, I hopped through the window, and saw a girl who's name was Melody sitting, staring at a piece of candy. I made it look like I came through the door.

"Excuse me, miss?" I must have scared her, because she jumped out of her seat, and stared at me.

_Oh...my...gosh! He is so hot!! He's even hotter than Robert Pattinson! Oh My Gosh! Maybe he'll want my phone number!_

Curse myself for my beauty! Times like these I wished I couldn't read minds. Even over all these years, I could never get the hang of blocking peoples minds. It actually was weird, not having peoples voiced in your mind. I'm so attuned to having little voices in my head, but when I block it, it's like, no one's even in the room with me.

"I'm sorry I scared you, but I was wondering, if there was anything of Isabella Swan's belongings that she doesn't have with her?" I asked, hoping that the item was like, a doll of some sort.

"Oh yes, she did have a teddy bear I believe. She called him Spongebob. Is that what she is looking for?" Melody asked me, while twirling a piece of her blonde hair in her fingers. I always hated blonde's. Well, not the blonde's in my family. I actually preferred, brunettes.

She then gave me a little stuffed bear, that had one of the eyes falling off of it. This is Spongebob? Huh, wonder why? I thought Spongebob was yellow? This is brown. Oh well. Wait, did I just have an argument with myself, about a talking sponge? Man, I think I _am _losing it! Note number 1,

Stop hanging out with Emmett while watching cartoons on Monday mornings.

* * *

Alright, I know I haven't updated a lot, but DJ is not making a story anymore. Also, if you want Clubpenguin to be in the story more (which I plan to happen) drop a comment. Also, Blue 128 and

Kayty are mine, and my friend, Lynn,'s account. If you see those names on Clubpenguin, then that's us! Also, Kayty will be someone that Bella meets in the future. So, thanks for reading!


	14. Authors Note: Votes

Okay! I got the polls results. Also, if you think that I should add t he people I asked at school should be added to this poll, let me know.

**Question: Should Bella have a boyfriend before Edward?**

**Yes- 3** **voters**

**Maybe- 7 voters **

**No- 9 voters**

But wait! If you really wanted another answer to win, then I still have the kids from school's votes also. So, fight back!

Next chapter should be out later today. But, right now I gotta go get signed up for dance class.

_~ Rose_


	15. Chapter 13: Speaking Out Loud

_**I know that all of you want Bella to become a little bit older, so, I'm going to make her go into the first grade, okay? Good! Let's continue before DJ comes up and kicks me off the computer!**_

_**Bella's now 6**_

*If you really must know what the Cullen's and Bella did as a baby, just say so, because I can tell you things that you missed.*

**Chapter 13: Speaking Out Loud  
Bella's POV**

Have I ever told you how I don't really like to celebrate my birthday?

I've been living with my vampire family for about 5 years now. I've also gained some new powers, and I think that they are pretty cool. I can still remember how I found out all of my 4 new powers.

At the age of 4, I learned that I could use Alice's powers. I was just sitting outside, and then my mind went to everything covered in snow. When I came back, I looked back outside, and it was still raining. I didn't really know what was happening, until I told Edward.

He took me to Alice, and she explained to me that I saw the future. Even though that ability is cool, I liked the last power I got the most. But, that one comes for last.

At the age of 5, I got alchemy. I could turn any object I wanted into gold. That power only lasted about a week, but it was still cool. Also, when I freaked out Emmett, again.

_-Flashback-_

Sitting in the living room, watching tv with Emmett, I got hungry.

"Emmett, do we have any popsicles?" I said, moving my attention off the tv, and giving it to him.

"I think so, go check the freezer." He said, still watching Spongebob on the tv screen. After Edward had brought me back Spongebob, Emmett had become so attached to the yellow sponge. As I went into the kitchen, and touched the silver door handle, it turned to gold.

I didn't know what I did. I thought that my family would hate me now, so I just sat there, curled up in a ball, and started crying. Apparently, the whole house heard me, so they all came running in, and I was being clutched in mom's cold arms.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward asked, the whole family oblivious to the golden handle in front of them.

I didn't want to speak, so I just pointed. They all had a look of shock on there faces, as they turned to the golden knob.

"Bella, sweetie, did you do that?" Mom asked me, coming out of her shock first.

"I didn't mean to! I just touched it, and it- it, turned, gold!" I got out between sobs.

"Bella, can you touch this?" Carlisle said, on the other side of the room, holding up a book. I then used my powers to pick up the book out of his hands, and into mine. Once my hands touched the soft cover, it then turned gold. Solid, heavy, gold.

As I dropped it out of my hands from shock, Jasper caught it in time. Placing it on the table, he asked Edward something that I couldn't hear. Edward then nodded, and Alice and Jasper went out of the room.

"I think that Bella just gained a new power." Dad spoke, looking me directly in the eyes. When I was first finding out that my eyes could change colors, I knew when it was happening. Now, I had to be careful being around humans, because I don't know when my eyes might change colors.

"Why are her eyes orange?" Rosalie asked, looking at my eyes with a panicked expression, then looked back at Carlisle.

"I think her eyes turn orange when she gains a new ability," Dad said, looking at me like he was thinking something important. Turning invisible, I hopped out of Esme's arms, and ran over to Edward. Pulling on his leg, he looked down at nothing, but did pick me up.

"You guys should have seen your faces!" Emmett said, knowing where I was going, and now was laughing loudly, leaning against the wall for support. I returned visible, and glared at him. He just stuck his toung out at me, and I just thought of ways to get him back.

I then looked at the wall, and found out my newest power. The wall caught on fire, and some of it started to turn to ashes at the bottom. Edward took a step back, so I wouldn't get burned, and Emmett was now laughing nervously. Everyone else was looking like I had grown two heads.

Laughing nervously, Emmett finally spoke.

"Jeez Bella, you don't have to burn the whole house down."

That was when I learned that I had Pyrokinesis. I could now put things on fire.

_*End Of Flashback*_

And, right now. I just learned my newest power.

I wanted to go with daddy to the hospital, so Edward came with me just in case Carlisle had to go somewhere important. As I walked into the hospital, I saw a lot of crying humans, some were embracing, and some had relieved looks on there faces.

But, there was something else that was there also. There were people that looked like they were floating. They had a faint glow to there skin, but they had regular colored skin. Carlisle and Edward stood on both sides of me, both holding my hands so I would get lost in the mountains of people running around.

"Daddy, why is no one helping them?" I asked, not knowing if I should have phrased it like that.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Carlisle asked me, looking for some sort of blue person in the room.

"That little girl over there. She's wearing a hospital gown thingy." I said, making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He then looked over to the empty chair I was pointing at.

"I guess she has a new power again. Look at her eyes." Dad said, talking to Edward. "Edward, take her to my office, and calm her down. She can't walk around with orange eyes."

Edward then carried me into dad's office and sat me on the couch.

"You think I'm lying?" I asked, felling a little hurt. Edward always trusts me.

"Of course I trust you Bella."

"Then why didn't you see them?" I said softly, trying to calm myself down.

"Them? I thought you said you only saw a girl?"

"I did. But then I saw some other people. They looked a lot older, and really sick and wrinkly." I didn't know how else to describe them.

"I guess you do have a new power." Edward spoke, running his hand threw his hair.

If this was my new power, than I want to see what I get when I'm older.

**Edward's POV**

After Bella calmed down, I couldn't help but think of what me and Alice had spoken in the forest. Of course it was a good thing to bring Alice back. She was a big part in our family. So was Bella. In 7 years, we would have to fight. I knew that we could take him, but a little voice in the back of head says other wize. He could freeze us all easily, and then no one would be able to protect Bella.

If we all just watched guard, then no one would harm any of us. The only thing that still runs in my head was why was this creator coming after so many years? He could have just kept her there. Why would he let her go?

Being snapped back to reality by a tiny hand waving in front of my face, I hear a little voice.

"Are you going to answer it , Edward?" Bella giggled, pointing to the vibrating phone in my pocket. I never realized that it was ringing in the first place. Picking up the small silver device, I put it to my ear.

"Alice?" I asked, not even looking at the caller ID.

"Yes, and did you forget who was coming over today?"

"No, I didn't remember. Who?" I asked, even though I knew what she was going to say. If she says Ta-

"Tanya." Oh, she just had to say it.

"Edward, you know your talking outloud, right?" Bella and Alice spoke at the same time.

"Sure, I was totally aware of the situation of my vocals being used out loud. Plus, I don't even know why I just said that." Man, I _was_ losing it.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that. Plus, Tanya is already coming over to our house. She's also staying there for a whole month now, instead of 1 week." I wished that those words were illegal, so who ever said them, would be tortured. Wait, back up.

"A WHOLE MONTH!" I shouted in the phone, amazed that Bella didn't hear it. She just kept spinning around in Carlisle's chair, turning her eyes a light purple color, indicating that she was having fun.

"Yes, a whole month. She's even closer than you th-"

"I'm here!" I heard a high piched voice that indicated that Tanya was there.

"Speaking of the devil," I heard Alice mutter, and then hang up the phone.

_'This is going to be the worst month of my existence...'_

"Why is that?" Bella said, spinning her head around and around, making it an enjoyable sight to see. That's what she gets for spinning at 2 miles an hour.

_'I do have to work on that, don't I?'_

"Yes, you do." She said with a small laugh, before falling asleep.

Okay, peoples. Edward _does_ need to work on that, doesn't he? Also, I'm bumping this up to 6 years old, because the next chapter is going to be Bella's birthday. Also, a whole lot of Tanya drama to deal with.


	16. Chapter 14: Dissin'

Tanya Drama. I know you guys are all waiting for this. Again, Bella's birthday has already passed, so now, she is 6 years old. Also, all the Tanyathings that happens in this story, is all the things that happend in my real life, with my cousin. She's 16, and we have done a lot of crazy stunts with eachother. So, sit back, grab a drink, and make sure you enjoy this!

Chapter 15: Dissin'  
Edward's POV

Once Carlisle had come back, I picked up a sleeping Bella, and we ran home. Usually, we would take a car here, but if you come in by the back forest, nothing and nobody can see you.

I think that time got sped up, because before I knew it, I could see the house coming into view. The first thing I saw was, Tanya. With, Alice, in a head lock? Alice then kicked her in the place girls should never be kicked, and Tanya actually went flying through the wall, making a huge crashing sound, making Bella wake up.

"What was that!?" Bella asked, sleep still in her voice, but a panicked expression on her face.

"It was nothing Bella, go back to sleep." I said, trying not to make her worried. That was hard to do so, because all you could here was a loud scream, some cracking, and then, boom.

Coming out right infront of us, there, all covered in dirt and concrete, was Esme.

"Mommy!" Bella cried, running over to where Carlisle was helping her up. Who in the world would do that!? When I get my hands on who ever did this. The next person who comes out that door, I'm gonna strangle!

"Esme! Are you okay!?" Okay, I can't kill Alice.

"I didn't know she was going to do that!" Not Rosalie either.

"I'm going to kill her!" Nope, can't kill Emmett either. Now, the next person! And no more saying no!

"I'll help you out with that!" Um, okay. I can't kill Jazz either.

"I didn't punch her that hard..." Now yes, I can kill her.

"Tanya! Why did you do this!?" I yelled, glancing over at Esme to make sure she was okay, then glaring at Tanya.

"Oh! Eddie! Your home! Well, you see...I brought Joanna with me, and she, kinda went out of control. I didn't do anything!" Yeah right...

"Then, where is this Joanna?" I asked looking around for the non-there person.

"She, died?" Tanya stated like more of a question. Stupid barbie.

"Why did you do this to Esme?" I said again, looking back over to see a silently crying Bella being picked up by Esme. It's a good thing that we were vampires, and that none of us could get badly injured. But I will make Tanya wish that she was never born.

'Edward! Don't kill her! We still have to do prank war! Everyone already has it set up!' Alice thought, faking that she wanted to kill Tanya tight there on the spot. How could she think that I would let her throw my own mother into a wall, and let it go!?

"Chill Edward. She didn't even get injured. Plus, Esme was the one who pushed herself ouot the wall. We made Tanya mad, and she punched Esme, like our plan stated, and then this happend. It's all fake!' If that came from Jasper, then I think that it was true.

"Just, don't let it happen again, Tanya. Or I swear, that I WILL kill you. Anywhere we are, watch yoru back." I spoke, mustering up all the venom in me.

"Sure, sure Eddie. Now, I don't think that we were properly introduced. I'm Ta-"

"I know who you are idoit, why would you say your name? We aren't meeting for the first time." She was a totally stupid vampire.

"I know that. I just wanted to start over, you know?" 'That way maybe you could finally see that we were ment to be!' She thought as an after thought, forgetting, again, that I could read minds.

"When I die Tanya, then I'd still never want to go out with you." I stated, tapping my temple.

'Why do I keep forgetting that he can read minds!?'

"Because you a-"

"Okay, now that was awkward. So, I think that you owe Esme an apolagy Tanya." Carlisle stepped in before anything rash could go out.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Esme, for ever throwing you into the wall. Will you accept my apolagy?" 'I'm totally the best liar in the world.'

"Oh, well dear, you know that your like a daughter to me, but now, I've got Bella to fill your place." Esme said, hugging a grinning Bella tighter to her chest.

Wow, who knew Esme could burn?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, we all gathered into the living room, and watched the one movie I wish Bella never got attached to; High School Musical.

"Why do the singers all just, burst out singing!?" Emmett said, for the 128th time, which Bella just smacked his knee.

"Because its a musical dummy!" She shouted at him, which was way mroe amusing then the acter Zac Efron on the screen, bursting out into song in the middle of basketball practice. I mean, would anyone know that he loved to sing, if they just all bursted out singing?

"No Edward, they wouldn't, so if you could please stop talking outloud, that would be very thoughtful." Alice said, finally getting into the movie.

Bella just smiled, and sat back down in between me and Emmett. Where is Tanya you ask? Well, Tanya is taking one of her 'daily' 54 minute shower. I know, wasting all that water.

'Edward, after the third movie, were totally going to prank Tanya. Since it's only 11 o'clock, we can feed Bella her lunch, and then we can go into prank mode.

I nodded my head just a little bit, to make it look like I just..well, moved me head. I really do have to stop hanging around Emmett.

WAIT! BACK UP JACK!

"THREE!?" I shouted, casing everyone to jump at my sudden outburst. There was no way that I was going to sit here, and watch THREE of these movies.

"Edward! Please?" Bella said, hugging my side. I sighed, leaned my head back, and waited until all the horribly movies were over.

2 hours and 2 movies later.

"Edward, just watch the last one. I know you'll love it." Jasper said, never taking his eyes off the screen of the bloopers. Emmett had always made us watch the bloopers first, before we started any movie. I then looked up at the screen only to see all of the basket ball teens running out into a hallway.

They were all shouting, and pumping there fists in the air, when suddenly,

"Guys! Guys! Yo!" Troy yelled at them, waving his arms up in dramatic affect. He then looked down, and stared. He then looked back at the camera, and said.

"We forgot our pants." Then, all the people came running back, and the camera got a view of all of them in there boxers. All of my family, including me, were laughing there heads off at the sudden choice of words.

"Okay, I guess that I could watch the movie." I said, earning a hug again from Bella, and hitting play on the remote.  
I guess that this movie wasn't so bad after all.

"Okay! I'm sorry to say this, again, but, why do the-"

"Becaus they do!" We all shouted at the same time, already knowing he was going to say why the acters burt out singing.

"Emmett, let me explain this to yo, slow-ly." Esme said, saying each of the words like she was talking to a 4 year old.

"Th-is, is a mu-sic-al. Th-ey are su-po-st to bu-rs-t ou-t s-ng-ing. Un-der-stand no-w?" Esme said with a seriouse face the whole time, even though that (A/N OMG! I just cut my finger! Why me!) in her mind, she was cracking up.

Emmett just put his finger to his chin, and sat there thinking for a second. "Oh! Why didn't any of you tell me that before!?" Wow.

After the movie ended, Esme took Bella into the kitchen, while the rest of us, including Carlisle, were talking about who was doing what prank.

"I'll go first, because I know just what to do." You think you know who said that. Emmett? Correct. But, your wrong!

"Wow, I thought that I would never see the day where you, Carlisle, would want to be the first to prank Tanya.

"Hey, it's Tanya. Plus, where is she?"

"She's talking to Esme. And Esme's like, dissin her." Emmett said, sounding like a gangster.

"Who knew Esme had that much in her, huh?" Carlisle said, looking back at the kitchen wall.

"And now, opperation 1:Carlisle, is in process." Alice said.

"Let the games begin..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm so sorry! I lost track of time! I typed this chapter up like, 5 times, but then DJ shut the computer off before I could get to it! Here's a sneek peek of the next chapter.

"Let the games begin..." -Carlisle

"Carlisle, you thought up of that** plan! I could kll you right now!" -Esme

"Old ladies, just....looooove you Tanya! There were like, fifty on you! Ha!" -Emmett

"Wow, who would have thought that Carlisle could pull that off. I guess old people gotta let it out sometimes too." Edward

"Are you guys sure that, this is safe?" -Bella

"You guys! If you don't stop laughing, I'm gonna pass out!" -Jasper

"I can't hear her eart beating." -Doctor

"How could you let this happen!?" -Alice

"Edward! I thought you were watching her! How could you lose her!?" -Rosalie

Shockers, huh? I kinda liked the last ones. Now, that's gonna be a story to read! 


	17. Chapter 15: Elders Hit For Free

Okay, hey guys! I'm re-editing all my chapters before I make the final one! I know, so sad. :( But anyway, here's chapter 15!

**Chapter 15: Elders Hit For Free!  
Carlisle's POV**

I know that this is way uncalled for, but Tanya is just getting on my nerves. Every time she comes over, she thinks that this house is hers. She leaves her clothes all around everywhere, and she is always complaining in that nasally voice.

So, as you should probably be wondering, right now, I am taking Bella, Edward, and of course Tanya, to the hospital. Only because Tanya 'accidently' hit Bella on the arm. We then found out that she hit her because she was 'falling' off the couch, and she had to grab something, so she grabbed Bella.

Stupid.

We are also here, because of my prank. Yup, no help from anyone, just thought of it myself. Now speaking like Emmett, this is going to be, "awesome."

"Daddy! It hurts when you touch it like that!"

"I'm sorry Bella, I just needed to see if it was broken or not."

"Is it!" She yelled, making her eyes change from brown to a peach kind of colour.

"No sweetie. It's not broken, just sprained." Thank goodness, I muttered under my breath. It's amazing that 6 year old, half-human little Bella, who's skin isn't even hard yet, stands a vampire hitting her. Strange little girl she is.

"All done!" I told her after I put a light blue cast on her arm.

"Yay! Now, I can go play." She stated proudly, her head held high and walked out the door to Esme. And now, its time to go to the elder side of the building...

"Carlisle, you ready?" Jasper said, coming out from behind me.

"Oh yeah." I said as we walked over to the elders in wheel chairs, or sitting in a chair. I then saw Tanya talking to an annoyed Edward near all of those people. I could see that the medicine that I gave them started to kick in, because a patient named Phillip, started to glare at Tanya. Perfect.

You see, all of these patients hate teenagers. Also, they hate female teenagers. This should be fun... Edward then saw me, and gave a small smile.

"Tanya, stay here for a second, I have to go talk to Carlisle." Edward told Tanya over his shoulder.

"Whatever..." She scoffed, while looking at some old lady who was wrinkly in a wheel chair.

"Is it working?" Jasper asked after Edward came over.

"See for yourself." I said, not wanting to take my eyes off the scene before me.

"Hey, female lady!" Some old guy said, using his cane to get up from his seat.

"Yeah?" Tanya asked annoyed, probably thinking about getting him some moisturizer...

"I hate you."

"I don't even know you, so back of grampa."

"You did not just say that to him!" The whole group barked at Tanya.

"Uh, yeah. I think I just did."

"Oh it's on!" Came a chorus of voices. All you could see now was Tanya's hair, while all of the elders gainged up on her. It was the funniest thing that ever happened in my life! Jasper was now sending out waves of anger to the elders, and so now they were actually beating Tanya with a cane! OMG! Wow, did I really just say that? I really have to stop hanging around with Emmett...

Some person actually got a rope from the closet, and now they were tying Tanya up, just like a pinyata.

"We have to feed her some candy!" Someone shouted out. Edward than ran to the store, got some candy, and came back in about 5 seconds, and made the bag sit on the table. The patients then looked over at it, and had the biggest grins plastered on there faces. This is going to be so good.

"Open her mouth!"

"No! Please no! That smells so repulsive!" Tanya yelled, hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"Hush up Barbie! It's just candy!" Phillip said, unwrapping a piece of hard candy. It did smell bad, but Tanya deserved this. She had hurt my daughter, and she is very annoying. If you think that this is cruel, than don't listen to what I have to say right now!

Phillip then popped the candy into Tanya's mouth. How he did this? Well, Tanya has to act like a human, so if she refused, it would make an even bigger scene. Tanya then closed her mouth and instantly, she put her tongue over it. Her face actually looked like it got paler, and right now, she was gagging still with the candy in her mouth.

"Carlisle Cullen!" I heard the voice of my wife yell. I spun around, only to see a Bella gigling like crazy, and then she walked over to where Edward and Jasper was. I knew that Esme wasn't mad, but she had to act like it. We had actually grabbed some attention, and someone had to be blamed for it. I knew that I wouldn't get fired, because I wasn't the one who really did it.

"Esme, I can explain!" I said, earning a small smile to appear on her lips. I then saw Alice bust in through the door with a video camera, yelling, "Smile for the camera Tanya!" Right after Phillip fit the 12th piece of candy into her mouth. I couldn't believe that she wasn't talking or yelling. Spoke to soon!

"Carlisle! Tell them to stop! Please!" She shouted, dropping all of her candy on the floor. Wrong move Tanya, very wrong...

"She dropped the candy! Before we could even whack her!"

"Jasper, I think you should stop before they call the cops..." I whispered to him, making sure that no one else could hear me.

"Umm, yeah...I'm not doing anything anymore... I guess your patients are crazy after all..."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at the outraged patients...

"There thinking why she isn't getting any bruises, or screaming like any other human would. I think we should make them back of now Carlisle." Edward said, putting Bella behind him when Phillip raised the cane at both of them.

"Phil, put the cane down..." Wow, that sounded like a movie phrase...

"I know what you are! VAMPIRE!" What. The. Heck. I then turned around to see the whole family laughing there heads off...good actors they are.

"Phil, who gave you your medication today?" I asked, after Emmett came in, and went all out on the patients going "No body moves, no body gets hurt..."

"NO ONE!" He shouted, then ran, well, as close to run as a 87 yer old man can, into the tv room.

"This prank got boring, lets move onto the next one!" Emmett shouted, leading the rest of the group outside. Everyone then seemed to think that they were all just imagining that whole thing up, wow. Didn't see that coming. And with that, I walked out the door also.

**Tanya's POV**

"Wait!" I yelled as they all walked out the door. "You forgot me!"

"No we didn't!" I heard Phil walk back in. This was not going to be good.

**Edward's POV**

Once we got home, Esme made a snack for Bella, then we all went into the family room.

"Do you think we went a little overboard?" Esme said, always the caring one.

"Of course not dear, that was just a little...game. Don't we all love games?" Carlisle said. Wow, I really do have to get away from Emmett, he thought as an after thought.

"Speaking of pranks, Edward! Did you watch her for me!" Alice said, bouncing up and down on the chair.

"Watch what?" I asked, now getting confused.

"Edward! I thought you were watching her! How could you lose her!" Rosalie shouted at me, getting angry. I then didn't know what she was talking about. Let me think. Bella was on my lap, Esme was on the couch, Alice and Rose were right there. Who else was there?

"Hey, where's Tanya?" Bella called out, her voice so quiet and fragile.

"Oh. OH!" I said, getting up and placing Bella in Rosalie's lap. "I guess I'll go find her..."

"Wow Edward, how can you lose her? Who know's what she's getting into!"

"CAN WE GET A DOG!" Emmett shouted out randomly, which caught all of our attention.

"Tanya hates dogs..."

"If we got a dog...

"Emmett used his brain!"

"I just want my dang puppy!"

"We aint namin' it Jacob!"

"Good thing we killed Jacob."

"Why are we all shouting!" Bella said last, looking at us like we were crazy maniacs...

"Man, our family needs help."

"Oh yeah it does!"  
_

**Sorry for the short chapter! School started, and now I'm just trying to like, know where to go. I'm staying up all night, so I should have Bella a littel bit older after all the Cullens do there pranks. Also, all the pranks will come in one day! So, thanks for reading! If I don't get a lot of reviews, then probably the chapter will be up on Monday (no school!) but if you want them to come out faster, then review!**


	18. Chapter 16: Awkard Names

_I'm back! I fell asleep yesterday, so sorry! Okay, now where were we? Oh right! We're getting a dog! Also, these next few chapters are going to be short because, uno, the chapters are going to be them just pranking Tanya, and dos, I have school. So, I'll try and make all the pranking chapters today or tomorrow. _

**Chapter 16: Awkward Names.**  
**Bella's POV**

After Emmett's outburst, we all were getting ready to go get a dog. Emmett actually wanted to get a dog at a mall, so we went to some place I couldn't pronounce, and walked in.

"What kind of dog are we getting!" Alice asked, bouncing on her tippy toes. All this girl does was bounce. It didn't help that she was pulling me up and down from my right arm, while Emmett was holding my other. It must have looked like I was doing the wave with my arms.

"Let's get a Chihuahua!" Emmett shouted, gaining some peoples attention as we walked by.

"No! It has to be bigger then that! We want a cool dog!" Alice shrieked, still bouncing. It was like those two were the only ones shouting in the store. Jasper was off to the side, talking to Carlisle about something I couldn't hear.

Esme was on the other side of Alice, trying to calm her down.

Edward was on the phone talking to, ugh, Tanya. He looked like he was totally annoyed by the looks of it. I just had to help him out.

So, I just casually looked at the phone, before it crumpled into little pieces. Edward had the biggest smile on his face, and put the remaining dust and pieces of the phone into the trash.

"What other dog can we get!" Emmett said more quietly, knowing that the security guard was about to come over to him and kick us out.

"What about a Husky!" Alice said, probably thinking of getting clothes for the poor dog.

"No! Something better!" Emmett said, after about 32 random dog breeds, Edward then spoke up.

"You guys! Just let Bella pick!"

"BELLA!" Emmett and Alice said, then looking at eachother like they were in war.

"Of course, Bella will pick my side, right Bells?" Alice told me, pulling we closer to her side. I was only a little bit taller than her hips, so I was still small compared to her.

"No, Bella is on my side, right Belly?" Emmett said, pulling me from Alice into there sides. I then stopped walking, and pulled on there arms. They didn't even notice. They were to into there fighting over dogs. Wow.

I then walked with Edward into the store, and that was when I heard it.

"Eddie! Why did you hang up on me!" Tanya said, running towards Edward, not even caring that I was there. I had overheard Tanya talking to some Joanna girl on the phone and she said that if she stayed with me, that Edward would see how loving and caring she is. Well, she just kinda ran me over.

Edward then picked me up, probably so he wouldn't have to hug the barbie doll.

"Disconnected..." He said with a small smile, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, well why didn't you call back?"

"Emmett ate my phone."

"Why didn't you use Alice's phone?"

"I didn't want to be seen using a pink phone with a butterfly on it."

"Rosalie's phone?"

"Like she would let me use it."

"Esme's phone?"

"Forgot it at home."

"Carlisle's phone?"

"Only for medical emergencies are we allowed to call or use his phone."

"Jasper's phone?"

"Emmett ate that too."

"Emmett's phone?" Were we seriously doing this? It felt like ages since I talked.

"I SPILLED MILK ON IT! Can you just stop talking now?" I shouted at Tanya, knowing that it was rude to do. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't m-mean to yell..." I said, hiding into Edward's shoulder. Esme said that shouting at someone was wrong, unless you were joking. I wasn't joking.

Tanya didn't even notice that I was talking. She just stared at Edward, who was now looking at me. Then, he just walked away, leaving a stunned Tanya in her place.

"Bella, thank you." Was he serious?

"What?" I looked up at him. I then could still see Tanya examining her nails, not believing that she was dissed by a 6 year old.

"If you didn't say that, then she would have just kept talking...and talking...and talking..."

"Emmett! Stop making echo noises! Were not in a stinking cave!" Edward shouted at him after hearing what he was doing.

"Then hurry up! Bellsy needs to choose my dog!"

"No, my dog!" I heard Alice yell. Then it looked like Emmett had this huge idea going on in his mind. Uh oh.

"Just, thank you for saving us back there Bella. Now, lets go choose a dog!" Edward said, dragging me into the store that said, "Pet Land!" In flashy blue letters.

"Why don't we just get two dogs!" Jasper said after Emmett and Alice went on for fighting for 12 minutes straight. We didn't even start looking for dogs because of them.

"Yeah! Can we Carlisle? Esme?" Alice said, bouncing up and down again. That was even worse then the arguing!

"I don't see why not." They said at the same time, watching there daughter do the happy dance with Emmett. Awkward...

"Now, can we go look at them?" I asked, getting a little impatient. Everyone then laughed, and then started walking to the entrance of the door.

Once we got in there, there were a lot of dogs to look at. Carlisle just sat in the back, while all of the others and me ran around the story crazely. Okay, well, maybe just Emmett, pulling a Rosalie by the hand, Alice pulling Jasper by the arm, which just let me and Edward walk around.

About 3 minutes later, I heard Emmett and Alice yell, "BELLA!"

I then walked over to them, and saw the Emmett holding up a black and white chiwawa, and Alice holding up a baby!

"Alice, where did you get a baby!" Carlisle said, walking over to Alice.

"I don't know." She said, and through it backwards. Oh my god! It hit the floor, and everyone gasped.

"ALICE!"

"Chillax family, it's fake, see?" she said, popping the top of the head off, while something green and slimy came out.

"So, can we get this dog!" Emmett said again, holding up the dog licking up the green stuff off its nose.

"Nope!" I said, walking around the green and over to the other dogs. Everyone just followed after me, looking to see what I would choose.

"These two!" I said happily, pointing to the two black and white labrador puppies. By the looks of it, the black one was a male, and the gold one was a female.

"Awww!" All of the girls, plus Emmett, said.

"Yes! We have to get these two! Please?" Emmett and Alice said at the same time. At the end, they gave Carlisle and Esme the puppy dog eyes.

"If you really want these too." Esme said, smiling as the two puppies started barking and wagging there tales at us. Emmett then ran over to the shopper people to tell them we wanted these dogs. Wow, sounds like Emmett and Alice were the only ones here with us, huh?

Well, Edward was watching we, Rosalie was watching me, and oh yeah, Jasper was...staring at the puppies. Good, I guess they are all happy.

"Okay, we got them! We can name them when we get home, but right now we have to get supplies for them." Carlisle told us, as the people were writing something down. Another helper person came out, and put the puppies into carry cases. They looked too big for them, but I guess it was better than the other cages they were in.

After about 20 minutes of finding food, toys, collars, and clothing (Alice's idea) and anything else we thought we might need, we were finally out of there. But, as we were heading towards the door, I could still see Tanya in the same exact spot, still looking at her nails. Pathetic.

I guess Edward noticed too, because he looked that way too, and started laughing. A little bit to loud. Tanya then heard, and started walking towards us, well, mostly Edward. She glared at me, which made Edward glare at her for glaring at me. I glared back at her. Wow, we like to glare a lot.

"Eddie! Why did you leave? Did the human need to..have a moment?" She sneered at me.

"Tanya, if your going to talk to her like that, then I can most certainly arrange you going to another place to stay. Why not the Newton's house? I bet you'd love them..."Edward droned on it a fake cheerful voice. I guess the Newton's house was not like Edward said, because all of the others started cracking up.

"Emmett!" I screamed at him, "Don't drop the dog!" If he really wanted to hold one, he would have to be careful.

Tanya then said that she would meet us at home, but not before trying to force Edward to go with her. But, before she left, Emmett shouted at her.

"Tanya! Wait!"

Edward than started laughing, so he must have read his thoughts.

"Yes?" Tanya said with an annoyed attitude. Barbie...

"We want to show you the puppies!" He said, putting both on a collar. Uh oh.

They ran over to Tanya, and I couldn't believe what they did. They peed all over her!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, trying to kick the dogs off her, until Emmett pulled them back over before she sent them flying.

"Best...P-prank ever!" Emmett got out between laughs, high fiving Jasper. We all then walked to the car, putting both dogs near the windows.

It was getting late when we got home, so Esme said that while she was making dinner, only for me, we could decide on the names. Tanya wasn't back yet, which pleased all of us.

"What about for the boys name, Em, and the girls name, Emmitina? Huh, you like?" Emmett said. There was no way that we were naming them that.

"Emmett, like we would really name them that." Rosalie said, smacking him on the head.

"Fine! Then what about Eddie for the boy, and Edwina for the girl!" Edwina? Was he serious?

"Emmett,"

"Yes?"

"Stop talking."

"Right!" He said, in some sort of british accent. Wow.

"How about Shparky?" I said, the name just standing out for the male dog.

"That's...actually pretty catchy..." Alice said, looking at the two dogs sniffing the furniture.

"Ok! So, the male is now Shparky, what about the female?" Alice said, making the female girl come over and sit in front of me. I didn't want a name usual. I then got the perfect name.

"Renesmee."

"Re-what?" Emmett said, looking confused.

"I combinded my mom's old name, and my new mom's name, and got Renesmee." I said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Yes! That's it! And that's not something you hear everyday..."

"So it's official, Renesmee and Shparky. Perfect names!"  
_

**I just had to put those names in there. Shparky because Lynn takes my huge stuffed dog, and named it Shparky, even though it's real name is Santa. And Renesmee, because I just wanted it to be. Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 17: Vamp Like You!

_I'm back! I just had this major headache, so I'm just trying to relax. Anyway, thanks to KellyGirl96, I'm going to make Bella a little bit older in the next chapter. Not this one. So, anyways, I hope you enjoy! I really hope you people enjoy my story, and it means a lot to me that I have all these reviews. Thanks again!_

**Chapter 17: Vamp Like You!  
Bella's POV**

After Shparky and Renesmee went to sleep, I could still stay up a little longer. We were all watching High School Musical, again, and now we were watching 17 Again. Well, we've already watched it, so shouldn't I use say it like..I don't know. Let me think.

"If we all have watched this video twice, then wouldn't we phrase it as 17 Again again? Does that make sence?" I asked everyone, who were now deep in thought.

"I guess you would phrase it like that." Edward said, still thinking.

"Why don't we just say something like, wait, what?" Emmett said confused. I was getting amused now.

"If we watched 17 Again, two times, wouldn't you just say 17 Again again?" I asked again, making everyone even more confused.

"Why do you all look stupid?" Tanya sneered, walking through the door with shopping bags in hand. You would think that Alice and Rosalie would take any chances of going shopping, but when Tanya was involved, they did anything but shop.

"Name swap! I call being Tanya!" Emmett said, moving near Renesmee. She looked up, and barked.

"Eww! This dog peed on me!" Emmett screamed, patting Renesmee on the head. She then went to Tanya, and jumped on her.

"AAHHH!" This was the most funniest thing, even mom and dad are laughing. Ha! Renesmee then went back down the hall, where Shparky was barking.

(A/N I just found something on youtube that was really shocking. I think if you want to see part of the dream sequence for New Moon that Bella has, then it's when she is dreaming of Edward with dark red eyes. In the trailer, if you look closely, you can see part of that about at 1:30 into the "Meet Jacob Black" trailer. Just had to let you know that! Back to the story!)

Jasper and Emmett were rolling on the floor, while Alice had her hand over her mouth, just as Rosalie was doing. Mom and dad were trying to hide there laughter, by glaring at the little 'present' the dogs made on the carpet.

"That's it! I don't care about the coven! I'm leaving! I can go find another place to stay!" Tanya yelled, storming up the steps.

"But, Tanya! You can't go!" Edward yelled, what was he doing? Did he actually want her to stay? "I haven't gotten to prank you yet! It wouldn't be fair to the rest of the family!" Score!

Everyone then doubled over with laughter, right when we saw what happend up stairs. She then came down with cake in her hair, and something slimy and green all over her body. As she was walking away with her suit case, she then slipped in Shparky's little, 'present', and went flying through the door.

"I'm bored, let us sing our favorite song, shall we Jasper?" Emmett spoke, now standing up on the couch. Uh oh. Please Jasper, don't-

"I agree, dear brother Emmett." Agree. Darn! You don't even want to know about this song! In most of the songs that they love, they always have to change the lyrics around some how, to make it fit them. It's hard to explain, so let's just watch, shall we? To make this easier, let me just tell you what I'm seeing. Okay?

(You should really go onto youtube, and search up this song, I can't stop listening to it...ha!"

Jasper (SPOKEN): "I m savoring my first and last taste of freedom before getting married next week to a total stranger..."

Emmett (SPOKEN): "At least you re not an indentured vampire."

Jasper (SPOKEN):"Indentured vampire?"

Emmett: "If I'd like to have my mountain lion hot, the Vultori will make me pay. And I have to fetch the prey myself and the forest's a mile away! It's not that bad, and still I get, a mountain lion on the ground, but in my head Edward's reading my mind, so I got no privacy."  
Jasper (SPOKEN): "Really?"

Emmett (SPOKEN): "Really, but it s alright. I mean, I m used to it. "And you?"

Jasper (SPOKEN:) "Well..."

Emmett (SPOKEN): "Well?"

Here we go again...These people stink at rhyming, so if it's not good, then get used to it.

Jasper: "If I want some deer, I jump out the window, and run down to the forsest. And I serve it on the dirty ground, and it tastes so nice and warm! But while I eat, no one rubs my feet, and no music is played. But I'd rather be all by myself, but I don't know why, lets say."

Emmett: "I'm just like you."

Jasper: "You are?"

Emmett: "You're just like me. There's somewhere else we'd rather be. Somewhere that's ours, somewhere dreams don't come true. Yes, I am a vamp like you! You'd never think that it was so, but now I've met you and I know. It's plain as day, sure as blood ain't blue, That I am a vamp like you!"

That's when Tanya left the building, but it looked like only I seemed to notice.

Jasper (SPOKEN): "So! You're a singer?"

Emmett (SPOKEN): "No, I work uh, no where, uh, I mean, yeah, no where."

Jasper (SPOKEN): "I love Madame Carp's Dresses!"

Emmett! (SPOKEN): "Where did you get that saying from?"

Jasper (SPOKEN): "I don't know, maybe I'm drunk?"

Emmett (SPOKEN): "Yeah, I think you are...anyway, first I choose a fabric from the rack, and I pin the pattern down. And I stitch it in the front and back, and it turns into a gown!"

Jasper: "Where the heck, did you get that, I know you must be drunk too."

BOTH: "And imagine life without the strife of Carlisle saying "Impossible!""

I then looked over at dad, who was mouthing, 'but it IS impossible!'

Jasper (SPOKEN): "But I'd never let my Mother know. I wouldn't want to disappoint her."

Emmett (SPOKEN): "I completely understand."

Jasper & (Emmett): "I'm just like you (I think that's true) You're just like me (Yes, I can see)"

Both: "We have no responsibilities."

Jasper & (Emmett): "We carry through (We carry through)"

BOTH: "Don't do what we need to do. Yes, I am a vamp like you!"

Emmett & (Jasper): "I'm just like you (I'm just like you) You're just like me (You're just like me)"

BOTH: "It's something no human person can see."

Emmett & (Jasper): "A heart that don't beat! (A heart that don't beat)"

BOTH: A voice that speaks the truth

Jasper: "Even ask Edward!"

Both: "Yes, I am a vamp like you!"

Once there little song was over, they both had on sparkly scarfs, and a mic in each hand. When did they get those? It was dead silent for a second, before all of us just started cracking up. Alice the most.

"You, I, - we, - ha, wow...!" Was all she could get out, while litterally rolling on the floor. Rose was lying with her face towards the cushion of the couch, body moving up and down from her laughing. I was leaning again Edward, who was now howling with laughter, while pointing at Emmett as he ran upstairs and put on a dress just like Erika had on in the movie, and Jasper had a pink one on, just like Analiese in the movie.

Mom was hiding her face in a cook book, while Carlisle was in shock of what they just did. He then started to laugh as Emmett and Jasper started dancing with the dogs.

Our family really was messed up.

Waking up the next morning, I then remembered my Alice was putting up balloons everywhere. My birthday.

Mom says that when I turned 10 years old that I could go to school, but I really don't mind. The rest of the family didn't start school for another 2 days, which I didn't know how I would like a day without seeing them...well, for about 6 hours. But still, that's a long time away from them.

Tanya called once from yesterday, so that wasn't really a shocker. She said that she was only talking to Edward, who she still was all lovey dovey around him. I can't stop thinking about, what if Edward ever did go out with Tanya? That would be awkward...

Any who, I walked down the stairs, and there was Emmett, looking..guilty?

Rosie was, on clubpenguin?

"Rosalie, what are you doing?" I asked her, walking down the stairs. On the last step, I tripped. But, I was lucky that Jasper caught me while walking by. Gotta love your vampires.

"This Kayty girl keeps sending Emmett these heart icons, and I was acting like him." She said, typing furiousy on the keyboard. If she went any harder, she would break it. Anyway, I didn't go on clubpenguin in a long time, so I might as well start now.

"No! Bella, it's your birthday! We gotta do something!" Alice said, tripping over Emmett. I then ran away from Alice, but didn't get that far. "Not so fast Bella! We are going to your make-up and dress you up nice. Do you understand?" She told me. I never really did like being dressed up. It made me feel like I wasn't capabul of doing it myself.

"Do I have to?" I asked her giving her the puppy dog face.

"Bella! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't hunt in a while, and I well, I really was thirsty, and he smelt so good and-I'm sorry!" Emmett cried, hugging me a little to tightly. Carlise and Esme wouldn't approve of that, but they weren't home. I told Carlisle to go to work, and after a while of begging he went, and Esme tagged along with him.

"Emmett! What are you talking about?" I said, making sure that he let me go. Jasper was right here, to so he didn't kill him. Dad was at work. Edward wa- HE KILLED EDWARD!

"YOU KILLED EDWARD!" I shouted at him, getting really mad. I then pictured Emmett on fire, so I did. I wasn't going to kill him, but I was mad. Edward was gone. My best friend was gone.

"Bella! Sweetie, don't hurt Emmett!" Rosalie said, trying to stop me from burning him. Alice then called Jasper, who ran down the stairs. Good, so now they can all watch. I'm not trying to be mean or anything. Maybe just, throw him through a window. Hmmm, sounds good, huh?

"Why are you all screaming?" Someone said, coming inside the house. I didn't even lose focus, I couldn't here over the voice of everyone yelling.

"Bella? Bella! What are you doing?" I could hear it clearly now, and Emmett was still in shock. He just stood there, with a pained expression on his face. Carlisle then tried to take things the appropriate way, talk it out, but that didn't work out very well. I didn't know what came over me, but I just couldn't listen to them. There was only one voice that I could listen to, but he was gone.

"Edward!" Alice cried, which made me lose concentration for a second. I then stopped hurting Emmett, as someone pulled me away from them. I then looked up, and we were inside a meadow type place I remember being here the last time.

"Edward!" I said shocked, moving more towards him. He looked to be in a protective stance around me, and I could hear the rest of the family following us. Just then, a huge pack of dogs came out. But they weren't dogs, they looked like horses. I then saw 3 people with blood red eyes staring at me. Carlisle and Esme walked in front, while all the rest of them made a circle around me.

"Aro, nice to see you here. But may I ask why?" Dad said, raising his hands up to say he wanted no fight. I didn't know any of them, but by the way my family was standing, I knew that there was danger.

"Carlisle." The leader said, taking a step closer to us, his eyes always locked on me. I hid behind Edward's leg, as Emmett came up right to my ear and said the one thing that was the worst thing to say at a moment like this.

"I killed Shparky." Before Aro attacked Esme and Carlisle. NO!

**Sorry if this is a short chapter, but with school, and now dance on Thursday's and Monday's, I'm pretty busy with homework and stuff. I'll try to get another chapter out later tonight, but I'm not sure. So, thanks for reading! Review, and maybe I will post the chapter up tonight!**


	20. Chapter 18: Too Cold

**I'm sorry! I was cleaning and doing homework, and I couldn't update! I already know how this story is going to be in the future, so our just going to have to review to get the next chapters!**

**Chapter 18: Too Cold  
Bella's POV**

_Previous;_

_"Aro, nice to see you here. But may I ask why?" Dad said, raising his hands up to say he wanted no fight. I didn't know any of them, but by the way my family was standing, I knew that there was danger._

_"Carlisle." The leader said, taking a step closer to us, his eyes always locked on me. I hid behind Edward's leg, as Emmett came up right to my ear and said the one thing that was the worst thing to say at a moment like this._

_"I killed Shparky." Before Aro attacked Esme and Carlisle. NO!_

Rosalie took off, jumping off to rip one of the wolves heads off. Alice did the same, as Jasper was helping Esme out. Edward than ran with me in his arms, and it looked now that we were leaving Forks. I was sobbing, all of the images of what was happening behind us was still burned into my mind.

Jasper being flown deep into the forest, smacking into a tree.

Rosalie's arm being torn off.

Emmett's comment to me, and what happend to him after he said that.

Alice, so small and fragile, getting her ankle snacked off my a wolf.

We then heard a sickening scream, but didn't know who it belonged too. Please not to any of the Cullens. We were still running, and now we were, I don't even know where we were.

Dad fighting off the head leader, and the other two. And Mom. She looked worse of all. This was all about me. If I wasn't there, then the Cullens would be safe. I shouldn't be Isabella Marie Hale. I should still be Swan. If my mom didn't die, then maybe Charlie and Renee would want to have kept me.

Even though Charlie said that he hated me, he still didn't need to hit me. My back still hurts.

"Bella..." Edward said, still running, but at a lower speed now. I could see the rays from the sun starting to set, indicating that it was turning noon. That would mean that we would have to go back before it got dark. But was I ready to go back? Was I able to see all of my family, all in danger, because of me? No. I couldn't.

"Bella, answer me, please!" Edward said coming to a full stop in the middle of a old house. It looked abandoned, but looked fairly familiar.

"Who were those people?" I whispered, burying my head into his chest. It was getting pretty cold outside. But I never usually was cold. I also didn't have that many powers anymore. I just think I forgot to use them. The only power I still have is telekinesis and I can still turn things of fire. I should apologize to Emmett, later.

"We can tell you when your older, but if you ever see any of them, come find any of us. They're all going to be fine. Trust me." He said after he kissed the top of my head. Edward was really the only one who could calm me down. Everyone else still can, but I do it quicker when it's Edward.

"So, why were you putting Emmett on fire?" He asked, trying to forget what just happend. I didn't want to think about it, so I played along with him.

"I thought he killed you." I whispered, blushing. Was I always able to do that?

"You what?"

"Thought you were dead."

"What!" He said, with amusement with his eyes. I grabbed to fist fulls of his shirt, looked him in the eyes. I then took a huge intake of breath, and yelled.

"I THOUGHT HE KILLED YOU!" After I said that, I started cracking up. It was a good thing that no one was here, because they would have thought we were crazy. Well, they probably wouldn't. If they were here, they'd probably whisper to each other the usual. "He's so hot!" or "Stupid Cullen and his cute baby." or the causual one that pops up most of all, "Can I have your phone number?"

Edward seemed very tense, but when I asked him what's wrong he said, "I can't believe your almost 12." What the fig newton was that suppost to mean?

We went back to the house, and saw that everyone was fine. They said that this Aro person had gone away somewhere, but all the rest of them were killed.

**Edward's POV**

It's almost time. Bella had turned 11 about 11 months ago. We only have about 1 month until Alice's vision comes true. Bella's looking more human now, and she is loosing her powers now. All she can do now is lift things up with her mind. But that still takes a lot of effort out of her.

About a year ago, we had taken her hunting, and she loved it. But now, whenever she sees blood or smells it, she faints. We are now trying to see what the matter with her is, but Carlisle doesn't know.

"Alice, can you see anything?" I asked her desperately, glancing over at a sleeping Bella on top of Rosalie's lap. Her heart beat is now more pronounced, and that is what scared us. Emmett and Jasper were training for a battle later, and Esme and Carlisle were looking for solutions so we won't meet this tracker.

"I've been searching for 6 hours straight now Edward, and still nothing." She told me, coming out of another vision of me asking her if she had seen anything...again. "I know that your worried, but he won't touch her. I know I can't see anything right now, but I have a feeling that she will make it." She told me with honesty.

It's been about two days since the encounter with Aro and the wolves, and everyone turned out in good condition. They put on brave faces when Bella was here, but right when she went to lunch with Carlisle, who wasn't that badly injured, everyone started moaning in pain, after collapsing to the floor.

"What did he do to you guys?" I remembered asking them while fixing Esme's injuries. They were very bad, so I wanted to know why.

"Jane was there too." Emmett whispered to me, grabbing his leg, awaiting for it to heal. Wait, did he just say JANE?

"Jane? Where was she? I should have stayed. I could have watched Bella and fighted, I'm so sorry everyone. I-" But I was cut off.

"Edward. What you did was right. And I saw it also. If you had stayed, then we wouldn't be here right now." Alice said, her injuries coming along good. "You need to stop apologizing, and fix us!" She said as an after thought.

After everyone was done, we all discussed Alice's tracker person.

But in the present right now, it was the worst time. Someone ringed the doorbell, causing Bella to wake up. Carlisle went to go answer the door, but before it was even opened, there was some stranger in our house.

But it wasn't a stranger.

"Where is Mary-Alice?" The man asked. I blocked Alice away from his view. Jasper and Emmett were on the side, protecting Bella. Rosalie was holding Bella, and Esme and Carlisle were talking quietly to him.

"And why do you need this, Mary-Alice person, may I ask?" Carlisle said, stepping forward so he too was also hiding Alice.

_Edward I swear, if he sees her, let alone touches her, I will kill him._ Jasper's thoughts echoed through my head. I would kill him to if he touched anyone.

"She is legally mine, and now I want her back. I know she is here with you, now where is she?" He looked exactly at me, and I saw in his mind that he saw Alice.

"Mary-Alice, come out now!" The man ordered, so Alice stepped forward. I put my arm around her waist, making sure that if he went to attack her, I could easily (A/N OMG! I just got a paper cut while typing! Is that even possible!) be in the way of them.

"I am sorry, but you haven't been looking for her for years now, so why would you want this person now?" Jasper called from the back, moving forward towards Alice.  
"And who are you?" The man asked, looking bored now, but still staring at Alice. She then went into vision.

Before any of us could act, the tracker flew over to Bella, and froze Rosalie's feet to the ground. She couldn't move, and for some reason couldn't speak. But that didn't stop her from thinking. _I'm gonna kill this man!_ and other things that I'm not going to explain.

I then saw Bella looking over at Rosalie, which then caused the ice to break. For an 11 year old, she sure is smart. But the man did look stupid hold her like that. Then Alice's vision struck. Emmett flew over and attacked the man, Bella crashing through the window, and Rosalie near a fire which I don't know how that got there.

I ran to Bella, but then was paralyzed, as the whole lower half of my body was frozen. But there was another thing that made me worried.

Bella wasn't breathing.

**Cliff hanger! I'm typing the next chapter up now, so if you guys give me 5 reviews for this chapter, then I'll post the next chapter later. It will be out before about like, 6? Yeah, sounds good to me!**


	21. Chapter 19: Green Eyes

**Do you guys know the EXACT amount of fig newtons it takes to make a real life replica of Obama? 4,747.2 thank you very much. Yeah... don't ask...**

**Chapter 19: Green Eyes (Part 1)  
Edward's POV**

_Previous:_

_Before any of us could act, the tracker flew over to Bella, and froze Rosalie's feet to the ground. She couldn't move, and for some reason couldn't speak. But that didn't stop her from thinking. 'I'm gonna kill this man!' And other things that I'm not going to explain._

_I then_ _saw Bella looking over at Rosalie, which then caused the ice to break. For an 11 year old, she sure is smart. But the man did look stupid hold her like that. Then Alice's vision struck. Emmett flew over and attacked the man, Bella crashing through the window, and Rosalie near a fire which I don't know how that got there._

_I ran to Bella, but was then stuck_ _because he turned me into ice. But the one thing that was scaring me the most was..._

_Bella wasn't breathing._

Present:

I couldn't move, and so couldn't the rest of the family. Bella lay there, limp, not breathing. This tracker person froze Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I at the same time. Alice was the only one not frozen, and she was now running over to Bella.

She then had another vision.

**Vision:**

_The tracker person taking Bella and Alice somewhere, where none of there powers were working, and tortured Bella until she could use another power of hers. Alice looked like she hadn't hunted in over 3 months, and her eyes were black coal. Bella's scent was very attracting, but Alice knew that she could never hurt Bella._

**Present.**

This could not be happening, I thought in outrage, roaring loudly as the tracker walked over to Bella and Alice. Now, you could only hear the faint beat of a heartbeat.

"Bella, come on, wake up!" Everyone chorused, trying to make the 11 year old come back. But nothing we said was fixing this problem. That was it.

I growled angrily as to what the tracker was thinking about doing to Alice, and to Bella when she was older. Not good things either...

I was amazed at how angry I was. I had never been this mad. Plus, it looked like no one could ever escape this vampire's power. Not even Emmett could break the ice.

I was amazed that I could.

I guess no one ever had, because the tracker stopped what he was doing, and I could see fear starting to form in the tracker's eyes.

In less that 2 seconds, I had smashed off all of everyones ice, and threw the tracker to Emmett, who before a nano second, had his body in parts.

I then went right to Bella's side, where which Alice was shaking her, slapping her, making sure that there wouldn't be a bruise.

"Edward, I can't see anything..." Alice said, still shaking. "All of her visions are black."

I couldn't hear her. I had everyone's thoughts in my head, finally giving me a head ache, which I don't even think vampires can get.

"Carlisle!" Alice shrieked. Either because I was frozen in shock with Bella in my arms, or because Bella wasn't breathing. Probably the second one.

"Alice, she's going to be fine." Carlisle spoke with ease, a little to much. What was he doing? I then saw that his eyes weren't golden. They were, green?

"Carlisle?" Esme said, walking over to him, now looking at his eyes also.

"Esme." He said causually. We then heard a faint heartbeat, and forgot everything that happend in those 3 seconds...

"Bella?" Rosalie whispered, moving closer.

"Hmm...?" Was her only response. It was very good to know that she was alive.

But what the worst thing was, that Carlisle was not acting like himself.

**I'm so sorry this is so short! I'm not feeling good. Also, my nana, and 2 aunts are here, so I have to hang out with them. My nana and aunty Brenda are really cool, but the other one can get annoying sometimes. So, I'll probably have the next part to this up later, and I'm promising you that.**


	22. Chapter 20: Green Eyes II

**Chapter 20: Green Eyes  
Edward's POV**

"Carlisle!" Alice shrieked. Either because I was frozen in shock with Bella in my arms, or because Bella wasn't breathing. Probably the second one.

"Alice, she's going to be fine." Carlisle spoke with ease, a little to much. What was he doing? I then saw that his eyes weren't golden. They were, green?

"Carlisle?" Esme said, walking over to him, now looking at his eyes also.

"Esme." He said cautiously. We then heard a faint heartbeat, and forgot everything that happend in those 3 seconds...

"Bella?" Rosalie whispered, moving closer.

"Hmm...?" Was her only response. It was very good to know that she was alive.

But what the worst thing was, that Carlisle was not acting right.

"Alice? Do you think that the tracker had another power?" I asked warily to my sister. Carlisle's thoughts are not comprehensible enough to listen to, so I was stuck with Alice for help.

"No, he only had the ability to freeze things. Why do you ask?" She said, finally looking up at me. Her eyes green also.

"Alice, sweetie, are you feeling okay?" Esme said, walking over towards Bella and Alice.

"I'm fine mother, why would you think I wasn't?" Alice said sweetly, only looking at, Rosalie now? I then thought that I saw a little bit of strawberry blonde hair in the woods, but I was probably just imagining things. Tanya wouldn't come back here. Or would she?

"Tanya! If your out there, come out! This isn't funny!" I yelled, handing Bella over to Esme, who was the only one now that didn't have green eyes. They kind of reminded me of when I was human, but I knew for a fact that none of them had the same colored eyes as me. Only blue and brown.

"Tanya's not here, but I am." Oh good. Plastic barbie is here with her fake dog. And I'm not joking. She's actually holding a little chiwawa inside of a pocket book like all those crazy celebrities do to get publicity, and to get the spotlight. (A/N That wasn't me talking! That was all Edward! ... No offence Edward.) Joanna stepped out of the woods. And I was really not surprised that Tanya was looking at us far off into the distance.

"Joanna, what did you do to them?" I said, glancing over to Alice attacking Emmett, and Rosalie, well, acting like Rosalie. Looking at herself in the reflection of the window. Carlisle was singing the 'Vamp Like You' song again. Jasper was staring at Bella, who was sitting on the ground with Esme. His eyes were pitch black now.

'Get a hold of youself' I heard him silently chant to himself. But that didn't distract me from the barbie's thoughts.

'Keep it up Joanna' Tanya was thinking, looking at Carlisle who was now on the roof. Then everyone else (not including me and Esme) all staired exactly at Bella, there eyes pitch black. Jasper was the first one to snap.

He pounced over to Bella, but Esme was to quick. She raced out into the forest, with a very scared Bella. I then looked off at the scene before me. It looked like Joanna was distracted by looking at Emmett, which got Rosalie mad, even though she wasn't herself. Until now.

She snapped out of the 'green eyed' state, and her eyes turned back to the honey golden color. Then they turned black. Let me just say, that what she was doing to both barbies was not a pretty sight to look at. Emmett and Alice stopped fighting, and there eyes were the same honey golden as the rest of ares were. All that was left was Carlisle. Who was dangling from the roof by his foot.

Typical Emmett ran inside of the house, grabbed the camera, and took about a good 120 pictures with it of Carlisle. Idiot.

And Jasper was... Crap.

**Bella's POV**

Mom was running with me in her arms, running from something. Something that I would call my brother. I knew all about how Jasper was the weakest to human blood, and everyone else had always said that I smelled very good to them.

I felt like I was going to puke we were going so fast.

I never liked it when someone ran with me, the speed was frightening. I then thought I saw a image of blonde in the distance, and then I heard something that sounded like boulders crashing together.

Esme then started to slow down, and turned around, obviously seeing something more than me in the distance. There was a loud growling sound, and then there was silence. I then saw Alice, who's eyes were not green like before, come running to us. Esme put me down on the ground, made sure that Alice was fine, and then ran into the forest.

Alice's movements were to fast to see, so all I really saw was a something blurry come up to me, and then I was enveloped in a huge hug, that actually hurt.

"Ali- can't...brea-" Was all I could get out.

"Alice! Let her go, your going to kill her!" I heard, more than saw, Edward's voice calling from in the distance. Alice then let go, and started talking way to fast.

"Bellwhathappend!Wewerealllike,possessed ,andtheneverybodylostit, , butEdwardstoppedhim, andCarlislewasontheroof...butwegot pictures!" Okay...the only thing I got out of that was 'Edward' and 'pictures'.

"Uh, what?" I asked, laughing a little bit.

"I said, 'Bell what happened! We were all like, possessed, and then everybody lost it, and now Jasper is mad at himself because he wanted to eat you, but Edward stopped him, and then Carlisle was on the roof... but we got pictures!' " She said more slowly. Now that I could understand.

"What do you mean you were posessed?" I asked confused. The last thing I remember was being...flown out a window. Ow. Oh yeah, now the pain comes... "OW!" I yelled, putting my hand on the back of my head.

I then saw Alice's eyes go black, and smelt blood.

**I'm sick! I'm home, and I got a head ache. I want some more apple juice, so when I'm gonna post this chapter. Also, I really don't wanna describe what happened so here anyways;**

**Joanna gained a new power, la la la, used it on everyone because Tanya said too, blah blah, everyone went all loopy because she didn't know how to control the power, and then the tracker dude died, Tanya and Joanna are still Alice, because Rosalie didn't have time to light a fire. Everyone now is all searching for Jasper, and then they stopped him, and he went hunting. Happily ever after...not.**

**The next chapter, I'm totally going to make Bella 15. I'm sorry if that's a huge leap, but to bad for you! I've been waiting to get this poster done for like, 2 days now, and I thought of a good chapter when Bella was older, so in the next chapter, she's 15!**

**Thanks for reading! Oh! And if I don't get about 10 reviews, I won't post the next chapter, which I think will be like, the best chapter. So...review!**


	23. Chapter 21: Out The Window With You!

**I'm still here. This is going to be the third fanfiction I've posted today, so you guys are lucky.**

**Important: Bella is now 15. Just so you know that. Anyway, the votes that you guys sent me, 13-15 won, so I'm just saying 15 so it's 2 years younger than Edward, ok? Well, Edward's like, 107 years old or something, but you get it! In human years! Yeah!**

**Let's put it like that!**

**Chapter 21: Out The Window With You!  
Edward's POV**

You know that I'm like Bella in a way. I hate my birthday.

I mean, I don't hate it, but I just, don't feel connected to it. I can't remember how my last party went a long time ago, so I really don't want any parties. But, if you live in a house with Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale, then you would know that on any ones birthday, we have to celebrate.

"Alice, Rose, do we really have to do this!" I asked them, after 32 minutes of me running around the house while being chased by Alice with a birthday hat. It hurt like h-

"Yes, we do. Now don't complain!" They said at the same time. Frea-ky...

"Come on Edward, you know you look cool in the hat." Emmett said, walking down the steps with two birthday hats on his head. I totally felt bad for Carlisle though, because she made him wear a pink frilly hat today to work, and if he takes it off, we'll make Emmett go around harassing the elders...again.

Esme, sweet little Esme, had to bake a cake. I'm not even joking. Oh, plus did you know that Bella hates cake? So she's not going to eat any. No one is. So, Esme is making a 107 layered cake. And no, I did not think that wrong. 107. I really don't know, ask Alice. Let's see what she's thinking now, shall we?

'...Jasper. In the birthday hat. That's it.' Okay, awkward... Now Rosalie.

'Edward, get out of my head!' Meany! Now Emmett...

'I should totally stuff the cake down his throat. That would be so funn- are you listening to this Edward? Ummm, yeah. Oh! I made a poem for you! Wanna here it!'

"No."

'Well fine, but you will here it in like, 10 minutes.' He thought back. Now, Jasper.

'NO! I am not wearing this pink shirt down there. I look like- well, I do actually look good in it...hmm.' I think Alice wore off on him a little bit... Now Esme.

'Edward, if that's you in my head, then stop! I don't want you seeing the cake!'. I'm not gonna eat it! Why can' I look at it? Oh well. Now, Bella's thoughts.

Silence.

Well, it doesn't hurt for trying. And that ladies and gentlemen, that is how bored Edward Cullen is. He just told you what everyone was thinking. Wow, I'm bored. Woah! When did I get this sparkly shirt on!

"ROSALIE!" I snapped at her after she took a picture. She then ran up stairs with it, probably printing it out and posting it up on the ceiling where there were pictures of Carlisle hanging from the roof. Yeah, that picture never gets boring.

"What! Your staying in that shirt Edward! And that's final! Unless, someone pees on it..." Alice stated, smirking triumphantly. But..I knew someone that could pee on me, even though that would be nasty...

"Edward, don't do it. I'm not even joking! Seriously!" Alice said, already seeing what I was going to do.

"Okay, okay I won't. It was just a thought." I said, holding my hands up in surrender.

"Okay! I'm finished!" Called Esme, "But I'm not moving it! It we do, it will fall!" Like I really wanted to move the cake in the first place. I then saw in Rosalie's mind that Bella was coming down the steps.

Clumsy like she is, she tripped on the last step. Everyone watched for a second, before I sped over to her, and caught her easily. She looked up and smiled sheepishly as a blushed creeped onto her beautiful face. Okay, I know that that might sound weird, but I just...I don't know. I think maybe, I lov-

"Thanks Edward." She said. We all knew that she could catch herself, but the last time she did, she sprained her wrist.

"No problem Bella." I whispered to her, settling her back on her feet. She then looked up and smirked.

"Nice hat and shirt." She said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny." I said sarcastically, just before Emmett came bouncing into the room.

"Okay Edward, I really really, REALLY want to say a poem I found."

"I thought you said you wrote it..." I said, thinking back to what he said before.

"Nope. I found it. I just said I wrote it because I liked it, and it was hilarious." He said, staring at Bella the whole time, who I still had am arm around her waist.

"Fine," I said with a sigh "let's here this poem." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Okay," he said, then started to clear his throat, even though he never really didn't need to. I then looked over at Bella, who was eyeing the poem, wanting to know what it said. Then, he started to read.

(A/N Okay, this poem was made by Kellygirl96, and she let me use it. Soooo, thanks for the poem Kelly!)

"It's called, 'Edward's Prayer.' " He started to read, which made Bella turn deep red, and try to grab the note from him. But, she already knew that Emmett would pull it away from her. Now, this is making me more curious.

"Uh, Edward, why don't we uh...go look at the cake!" She stuttered, trying to pull me away from Emmett.

"Oh no Isabella, I wanna here what he has to say..." I said, pulling Bella back with one arm, and nodding to Emmett. Before he continued, Bella blocked her ears, still blushing.

"As I was saying..." Emmett said, peering over his reading glasses, which he just ran and came back. "It's called Edward's Prayer."

_" Our Edward, who art in Forks..._

_Hallowed by thy sparkles,_

_thy Volvo comes, thy will be fast_

_On Earth as it is in the meadow._

_Give you this day, are daily blood,_

_Forgive us are heartbeats_

_As we worship Carlisle for giving you life._

_Lead us into temptation, deliver us to you_

_for thine is the vampire_

_the music, the hotness_

_For ever and ever._

_Ed-men."_

By the end of that, Emmett was on the floor, holding his side from all the laughter. Bella on the other hand, was frozen in shock, her face in the deepest blush I had ever seen.

"You, wrote that, huh Bella?" I asked her, trying to snap her out of that. She still wasn't moving, or blinking.

"Bella? Bella!" Emmett asked, getting off of the ground, coming closer to her. He started to shake her, but I pulled his hands off of her. Then, she finally blinked, looked at Emmett, and then...

"EMMETT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She screamed at him, which he just laughed and ran away from her. He then got tripped by me, and fell to the ground, giving access to Bella who was trying to get the poem. Hey, I thought it was pretty good. Oh, how I wish I was human again so I could see how it would be to do that.

That was the last thing I remember that night, because my vision went black. The last thing I heard was an angel calling my name.

"Edward!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Haha! Cliff hanger! I know, I'm so evil! But you know what, since I'm actually a nice person, this won't be the ending. Ha! You thought I was going to leave you on another cliffy? You thought wrong!

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Bella's POV**

Once I had gotten the paper back, I felt..different. I actually heard Edward's thoughts. Then, he just collapsed.

"Edward!" I screamed, running over to him. Everyone in the house then came rushing over to me, Esme pulling me back, following the directions that Alice said after coming out of a vision.

"I don't know what's happening, but just get him upstairs!" She said to Emmett and Jasper, who were already going up the steps.

"Uh, can vampires like, pass out!" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I don't think so..." Alice trailed off, looking back at the steps.

"Well then, what the heck happened to him!" I yelled. It was a good thing that Esme had a good hold on my arms, 'cause if she didn't Alice would have been upside down right now.

"Bella, why don't you just tell us what happened?" Rosalie said, leading all of us over to the couches. I then noticed that there were tears coming out my eyes.

"Uh...well, Emmett read a poem, and the I chased him around the room. And then, I heard Edward's thoughts. I don't know how, but I did. Only a little glimpse though. Only the words 'wish' and 'human' and then that was it." I told them. Then that could only mean one thing. We then heard a huge thump upstairs, and then Rosalie, Mom, and Alice all gasped.

"What!" I said, straining my ears, but could here nothing except for my breathing. Another thump, then a crash.

"Holy crayola!" I heard Emmett say, then another thump. "Oh! Bella! I know that this isn't the best thing to say right now, but... Renesmee, well I-"

"You ate her too!" I yelled, looking up at the ceiling, knowing that he could hear me.

"No! Jasper did!" He called again, then we heard a scream.

"Dang Edward! Stop screaming!" Jasper yelled. What were they doing?

"Is he awake?" I asked the girls, who were looking shocked.

"Not yet honey..." Esme said, still looking at the steps. That's when we heard it.

"Edward! Dude, dude, Jasper, no!" We heard Emmett said, that a loud growl, and then another thump. Then Jasper came tumbling down the steps. Rosalie ran over to him, while Esme and Alice stood in front of me, in a protective stance.

"Jasper, come on, get up...what's wrong?" Alice called to him helping him sit up. We then saw that his eyes were pitch black. That kind of weird, they just went hunting about 3 hours ago... uh oh. Alice's eyes then turned black, and so did everyone in the room. This was not good.

Dad has awesome timing! I thought as he came running through the door.

"Everyone, out!" He ordered, which they obeyed him. Good people. "Bella, just stay here." I heard him call after running up the steps.

"Woah!" Emmett called, then Carlisle said it.

Woah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now, that's where I'm gonna end it. But I really don't want to. So, we'll keep going.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't think that he's suppost to be like that..." Emmett called. Now that was enough! I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, and tried to listen to where there voices were coming from, but couldn't.

"Emmett! NO!" Then I heard a huge crash. There was hissing, some swears, and another crash. I then ran right back down the stairs, curled up in a little ball, and cried. (A/N I have exactly 2 minutes to type the rest of this chapter, then I have to get going on the next chapter. So, go!)

I then heard Esme come back in, and come hug me. I looked up, and saw her eyes were back to normal. Emmett then came though the front door, his eyes coal black, but he was okay.

"Yo! Carlisle just pushed me out a window!"


	24. Chapter 22: I Wish You Were Dead

Hola muchacho's! More of the next chapter!

**Chapter 22: I Wish You Were Dead.  
Bella's POV**

_Previous:_

_"I don't think that he's suppost to be like that..." Emmett called. Now that was enough! I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, and tried to listen to where there voices were coming from, but couldn't._

_"Emmett! NO!" Then I heard a huge crash. There was hissing, some swears, and another crash. I then ran right back down the stairs, curled up in a little ball, and cried. (A/N I have exactly 4 minutes to type the rest of this chapter, then I have to get going on the next chapter. So, go!)_

_I then heard Esme come back in, and come hug me. I looked up, and saw her eyes were back to normal. Emmett then came though the front door, his eyes coal black, but he was okay._

_"Yo! Carlisle just pushed me out a window!"_

Present:

"Okay, maybe I lost it, but I'm okay now! No need to push me out a window!" Emmett yelled up the stairs.

"I didn't want you to kill him Emmett! He doesn't even know what happened!"

"Uh, yeah I do!" I heard Edward's voice, but it, kind of sounded different, but a better different. Okay, I know this may sound really, really weird, but I have... a crush, JUST A CRUSH, on Edward. I haven't told anyone about this, because I know that he doesn't like me.

"Dang Edward! Why you gotta smell so good!" Emmett shouted, looking back up at the steps.

"Hey! It is not my fault! How was I supposed to know what I smelled like back then!"

"Apparently very yummy! And I don't mean that in a weird way, but Edward? I just wanna kill you right now." Alice said, trying to make a way that that sentence wouldn't sound very weird. But it did.

"Well don't!" He yelled back.

"Carlisle pushed me out a window!" Emmett said again, jumping up to the ceiling, and pulling down a new picture that I never noticed. It was picture of Emmett, actually being flown back by dad's arm. Through a window. With Edward sitting on a bed. Wow, nice.

But something in that picture didn't look right. I looked closer, trying to find something different. First I looked at Emmett. His arms were flown in front of him, his eyes wide with amusement. Then I looked at dad. Really all you could see was his arm, and the side of his face.

He was staring at Edward. And that was when I noticed it. I ran up the steps, tripping on at least 3 of them, but that didn't stop me. I gasped at the scene before me. In all of my life, have I never seen Carlisle Cullen, lose control. His eyes were pitch black, and I don't think that my scent was helping.

He was leaning over Edward, who then was off the bed in a blur. I then saw Alice running with Edward in her arms, and Emmett carried me out of the house. The worst thing tha happeend was that Dad was right behind us. He was growling slightly, but then it got cut off.

I saw Rosalie and Mom hit him from the left side, and he went soaring into the back of the forest. But in the wrong direction. He was sent right in front of us. We all then hit a dead end, but that didn't stop Alice and Emmett. They actually jumped so high into the air, that my ears popped.

"Ow." Me and Edward said at the same time. Wait. He can't get hurt.

"You guys hanging in there?" Emmett asked us, still running to fast to see anything around us. It was now too dark for me to see, so I didn't know where we were at the time.

"What happened?" I said, totally forgetting Emmett's question.

"Bella, if we tell you something, like, don't faint or something, okay?" Alice said after we broke through to where I saw a lot of people, and a huge boat.

"Okay...?" I said, curious to what she was going to show me. I then heard more than saw Alice put Edward down, and then what I then saw shocked me.

The first thing I noticed was his skin. It wasn't the whitish color any more. Well, it was, but it just, wasn't right. It had like, a peach kind of tint to it. The next thing I noticed was how soft and warm it was. I then wrapped me arms around him, making sure that it really WAS him.

The last thing I noticed, with me arms still wrapped around his waist, was his eyes. I gasped at how deep they were. But they weren't the right topaz color. The were like shining emeralds. That's when I noticed that I really did love Edward.

I do love Edward as a vampire.

And I love him now. Even as a human. A beautiful, Greek Goddess type human.

I think that it is impossible not to love Edward, anyway he was.

"Bella?" He whispered, his hot breath making me confused and dead in that second.

"Bella?" Alice said, taking a step towards me.

"Huh?" I asked, shaking me head to get out of my daydream state.

"We have to board the boat." She said, grabbing hold of me, and tugging me after her. Emmett and Edward walked behind us, talking to low for me to hear. But I thought I heard out a 'when are you going to tell Bella?'. Wish I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Welcome," Some girl with fake blonde hair said, to perky. "Please, enjoy your cruise." She smiled again, then walked away. Awkward...

"Uh..." Alice said, never finishing her sentence. That is when I noticed the worst thing. That couldn't be him.

I left him in Forks. He wasn't here.

Keep dreaming Bella, that IS him! A little voice in the back of my head said.

"Bella?" Edward said, taking a hold of arm, shaking me gently. That didn't even phase me.

There he was, drunk, hanging out with 3 blonde's on a couch. The one person that I wish was dead.

Charlie.

**Wow, shocker. Soooo, Edward a human now...good story line? I think so! Next chapter coming out tomorrow! (No school tomorrow, but dance at 4) Soo, that means that I'm going to wake up at like, I don't know 7, t hen start typing, even though I gotta type on DJ's computer, and he would be sleeping, but oh well!**


	25. Chapter 23: Stupid Alice and Emmett

Back! Next chapter right here! 

**Chapter 23: Stupid Alice and Emmett.  
Bella's POV**

_Previous:_

_"We have to board the boat." She said, grabbing hold of me, and tugging me after her. Emmett and Edward walked behind us, talking to low for me to hear. But I thought I heard out a 'when are you going to tell Bella?'. Wish I had no idea what they were talking about._

_"Welcome," Some girl with fake blond hair said, to purkey. "Please, enjoy your cruise." She smiled again, then walked away. Awkward..._

_"Uh..." Alice said, never finishing her sentence. That is when I noticed the worst thing. That couldn't be him._

_I left him in Forks. He wasn't here._

_Keep dreaming Bella, that IS him! A little voice in the back of my head said._

_"Bella?" Edward said, taking a hold of arm, shaking me gently. That didn't even faze me._

_There he was, drunk, hanging out with 3 blonde's on a couch. The one person that I wish was dead._

_Charlie._

Present:

He looked over at me, and knew exactly who I was.

"Bella, what are you looking at?" Emmett said, trying to see what I really was looking at. If he knew exactly what I was looking at, he'd probably kill Charlie on the spot.

"Uh, let's go, can we please go now?" I asked hurriedly after I saw him walking towards us. More like tripped over to us. I guess the first person that saw him was Alice, who put me behind her, and put her hands on her hip. Edward then saw what happened, so he went in front as well, followed by Emmett.

"Charlie." Alice spoke with boredum, knowing what he was going to say already. Everyone knows what he's going to say next.

"Bella?" He asked, his eyes over Alice's head, staring exactly at me. He was drunk, and I knew it. Then one of the blonde's came over, wearing just a tank top and a too short skirt and heels. She came over with a glass of something with a olive on a stick.

"Charlie, who's this?" She asked, looking at us, probably stunned at how beautiful the three people in front of me are.

"Bella?" He asked again, trying to get that through his mind.

"Oh, is that your daughter?" The lady said, trying to see over everyone.

"Used to be..." Edward muttered under his breathe, but I guess that no one heard him, well, except for Alice, Em and me.

"I've always wanted to have a family! Charlie, this is perfect! Bella can come back with us, and then we can start a family! Would-" She started speaking again, but I wasn't listening any more.

Living with Charlie? Heck NO! I'm now living happily now with my family, and nothing can take that away from me. I would be safe with them. None of them would hurt me.

"Melanie, I don't think that-" But he was cut off by Melanie whispering something in his ear, to low for me to hear it, but that didn't stop the three in front of me. I'm amazed that Edward could hear that.

"Bella, can we talk?" He asked me, looking at me with pure hate. I wouldn't even be shocked that they were married. They probably were.

"No." All the teens said at the same time.

"Was I talking to you?" He looked at the Cullens, glaring.

"Well why would we let you talk to her?" Emmett said, taking a step closer.

"I'm her father." Charlie said, taking another swig of the drink in his hands. Yeah, he's gonna have a hang over. Not that I care.

"But you gave me up." I said quietly, moving around Alice, but was pulled back by Edward.

"Only because I couldn't afford anything at the time. How was I going to afford food and clothing for you?" He lied. We all knew that mom left us all of the money she was hiding from before, and that was over 12,000 dollars. Sure he didn't have enough money to use.

"Do you seriously think that I would go back to living with you?" I yelled at him. He seemed surprised at my sudden outburst, but didn't back away.

"Isabella, you will listen to me." He ordered, trying to impress this stupid Melanie person.

"No! Why would I? You abandoned me when I was a baby, abused me, and now you just decide to take me back?" I asked, anger finally taking over my whole body.

"What seems to be the matter here?" That perky lady said, walking over to us quickly.

"Nothing, and now I'm leaving. Come on guys." I said, pulling Edward and the rest another way. I could hear Charlie calling me from behind, but I never looked back.

"Bella..." Edward said as we walked, his arm around me waist, guiding me through the crowd. I looked up, and noticed that Alice and Emmett were at the front desk, checking in to whatever. I then saw Charlie coming back over, and so I ran.

"Bella!" I heard Alice shriek, but then I was gone. I ran the corner, ran up 4 flights steps of stairs, and was now at the top part of the ship. I just needed to clear my head.

"Isabella, huh, thought you could run, huh?" I heard Charlie say. We were the only ones up there, and now I finally noticed that the door to go back down was locked. This wasn't good.

"Charlie, what do you want?" I said, getting ready to use my powers on him, but when I tried, they didn't work. I tried again, still no change.

He started walking towards me, so I backed up. Clumsy me, always gotta have something bad happen huh? Well, once my back hit the railing, I fell backwards. I then grabbed at anything I could get a hold of, which was a pole on the side of a window.

"This would be good, but then again, I need you to come back home with me." He said, staring, glaring at me. "I'll only help you up if you promise to come home with me." He said again.

"Why!" I cried, my feet starting to swing, me hands getting sweaty. I almost lost my gripping, but finally grabbed onto another window.

"'Cause, I like Melanie. She always wanted a kid, but she can't have any. She was looking for someone who had a kid, and I had you." He said with a smirk, "So, I told her about you. Then, bam, you showed up here with those kids." He said, still glaring.

"There my family. Not you!" I screamed, trying to get someones attention. The next thing I noticed was that I was falling. I screamed. Then my feet hit ground.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward said, panicked. How'd he do that? I then looked back up, and saw nothing in how he could grab me. I really didn't care. I hugged him, still in his arms, finally noticing that I fit perfectly. Don't get carried away Bella.

"Bella!" I heard Alice and Emmett say, running over to us. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you! Why'd you run? Don't do that again!" Alice said, her arm grabbing mine. That was probably going to leave a bruise. Yeah, probably not.

"He's just going to keep chasing me." I said as Edward carried me, as Alice and Emmett followed, walking down the hall, and into a room that had tan walls, two beds, and a couch. A TV sat in the corner, and near the door there was a bathroom. We had a view of, well, water.

"We'll be on this boat for about four days, so Bella, just make sure that your with one of us at all times, okay?" Alice said as she was about to go down to the lunch room to grab me something to eat. Now, I wouldn't want to make her do that for me, but I was to afraid to go down there.

Alice said that she had a vision with me being taken with him today at 12:36, so it kind of freaked everyone out. That was why Emmett was staying with me and Edward. I then glanced up at the clock. 12:28.

"Did I do this to you Edward?" I said, running my finger over his warm arm.

"Uh, I think so..." He said, not sure of what to say. 12:31.

"Yo, I'm just gonna go, you know...playwiththenewWii," Emmett said, but we understood him perfectly well. "Yo kids stay out of trouble!" He said when he walked out of the bedroom, and into the living room. 12:33

"Bella, calm down. He's not going to take you." Edward said, staring at me staring at the clock on the wall.

"I know. I just, don't want to back with him, you know?" I said with a faint smile, looking into his eyes. 12:35

"Bella." He said sternly, catching me glancing again. At exactly 12:36, someone knocked on the door. I stopped breathing. I heard Emmett whisper to us to stay there, and he would be back.

"Bella? Bella, breath." Edward said, holding onto my shoulders. I did as what he told me to. He smiled, then kissed me...on the cheek. (A/N LOL! I never noticed at how Twilight was so funny! Just, if you think of the characters in the story, and think about how they say there lines, it cracks me up. Just, okay, lol. back to story time, sorry!)

"Emmett! Open the dang door!" I heard Alice say, which I then let out a sigh of reliefe that Alice just walked through the door, with a pizza box and 2 water bottle in her hands.

"Yummy! Food!" Emmett said, taking the pizza box, and ripping off a piece of it. He then looked directly at Edward. "See Edward! I can eat food too! Look!" He said, stuffing the pizza into his mouth, and chewing. After the 4th chew, he spit it out.

"Oh God! What kind of sick pizza are you?" He asked the pizza box, then walked back over to the Wii. He plugged in the microphone, and started singing the one song that I hated;

"Were going on a trip, in our favorite rocket ship.

Zooming through the sky! Little Emm-ett!

Climb aboard, get ready to explore, there's so much to find, little Emm-ett!

Come on, lets go, little Emm-ett!

We need you! Little Emm-ett, YEAH!" He finished off with actually throwing the mic through the floor. Good thing the people below us weren't in there!

"Woops!" He said, then took a pillow off the couch and layed it over the whole. "Perfect!" He stated happily, then went back to playing the singing game.

"Everyone saw that, right?" I asked them, they just shook there heads. Right...

Alice then went back out the room to call the rest at home, and to see what happend. I took a piece of pizza, and started chewing on it.

"Edward. You gotta eat something!" I said, waving my arms at the pizza box in dramatic effect.

"But it smells bad!" He said, hmm.

"No seriously, are you joking?" I asked, amazed at a human not eating pizza.

"Yes." He said, I knew he was telling the truth too. Strange.

"Well then, what smells good then?" I asked him, trying to get him to say something other then 'mountain lion'.

"Nothing." He said, his eyes wide with honesty.

"Are you sure your a human?" I asked him, not understanding what he was saying.

"Yup, I'm 100 percent sure that I am." He said, looking at Emmett who was trying to do a back flip off a wall. Stupid, lovable Emmett.

"BELLA! EDWARD! Go to sleep!" Alice said, looking at the clock and seeing that it was 11:32. Wow, where did the time go? Wait, how were we doing this?

"I call couch!" Emmett said. Of course the couch because it was right next to the Wii, and the stupid microphone.

"Okay then, well I'll- wait, Emmett you don't sleep!" I said after a moment's thought.

"So!" He shouted back, "Maybe I just wanna try and sleep on a couch!"

"Well, good luck then." I said, pulling Edward along with me. I really didn't like the blankets that were on the bed. There were some moth and dead flies, and I could have sworn that there was some blood on the bed. That's not right.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked as I pushed him down on the bed. No way was I going to sleep on that bed.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I said, pulling out one of his shirt from the cabinet. I then placed it near him on both side. Now if I fell, I would only land on his shirts. In your face bed! Yeah, I'm talking to myself now, huh?

"Looks like your dressing the bed with my clothes," He said with a soft chuckle. I looked up to see Alice and Emmett watching me curiously. What? Can't a 15 year old put down her best friends clothes on the bed? Come on, is that illegal? Don't think so!

"Well, the bed would be thankful then." I said, climing ontop of Edward and lying down on his chest. "Good night!" I said, and heard everyone laugh. What?

"Good night Bella..." Edward said to me, as he to closed his eyes. I wonder what it would feel like to not dream for so long. I'll ask him tomorrow.

************Later that night************

I woke up when I heard a huge crack of thunder, and the tv and the radio and the bathroom light all went off. If were on a boat, then how does the power go out?

'Excuse me passangers, I'm sorry for the little black out. It looks like one of the wires to the lights broke, so were going to have to stop later on in the morning, and get some help." Some dudes voice trailed off as he walked down the hall way speaking into a mic thing.

I didn't see Alice or Emmett anywhere, so I guess that they were calling the others on the phone downstairs.

"Edward?" I said quietly, not sure that he was awake yet.

"Yes?" He said, pulling me in closer to his side.

"I hate thunder, and power outages." I said, breathing in shakily. "Did I wake you?" I blushed.

"No, I've been up for a couple of minutes now..." He said, his voice not even full of sleep.

"What were you doing for all this time?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Watching you sleep, as usual." He said with a shrug. Wait,

"You watch me sleep?" I said, a little shocked at what he just said.

"Yes, it's quite fascinating. You know you talk in your sleep?" He said with a chuckle, a crooked smile coming onto his perfect lips.

"Um, yes?" I said, more of a question than an answer.

"Anything else happen?" I asked him, looking away from his tempting lips.

"Tanya called." He said simply. Wait, Tanya?

"What did she say?" I was curious now, wanting to find out what she would say.

"She asked me if I wanted to go on a date." He said, gagging. A small smile came across my lips. "I wish she would take a hint that I loved someone else." That did it. Wait, what! He said loved? He's in love? With who?

"With who?" I asked, trying to hold back tears.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He asked. Darn it stupid tears. Only one escaped, and he sees.

"I'm fine. Uh, somethings in my eye." I said, holding back the sobs that wanted to come foward. I bit my lip from preventing that.

The next thing that he did was interesting. He flipped me over, so he was on top of me, I on the bottom. His breath on my face was making it hard for me to concentrate on what he was saying.

"Don't cry Bella." He said, kissing the trail of tears now flowing freely down my face. How could I not cry? I was helplessly in love with someone, who loved someone else.

If he was in love with someone else, then why was he doing this?

"I'm sorry..." I said, my tears coming down more slowly now. I had to calm down before he thinks I'm a freak. I bet he probably does.

"Your not a freak Bella." How did he hear me?

"You said that out loud. I guess I'm not the only one who needs to work on speaking out loud now, huh?" He said with a chuckle. He then leaned down, closer to my ear. I stopped breathing then, enjoying the sensation.

"YES I AM A VAMP LIKE YOU!" We heard coming down the hall, then a loud slap. "Ow! Ali! That wasn't nice!" Edward sighed, then moved off of me.

Stupid Alice and Emmett. They came dancing into the room with shopping bags.

"You guys do know that it's like, 1 in the morning, and you guys are just prancing around the boat, right?" Edward said, pulling me in closer by me side.

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?" Emmett said, walking over to the pizza box he saved, and drew a face on it with a huge black marker. The face actually kind of crepped me out... "Let's name it, Paulina!" Emmett said after a second thought.

"Alice, where you going?" I asked her as she was again, walking towards the door, humming 'Barbie Girl'.

"Do you really except me to stay here and watch you sleep? That's why Edward's here," I blushed at that. What, does everyone know that Edward watches me sleep? "now, come on Emmett, I need a shopping buddy."

"Can I get a new mic?" He asked as they walked out the door. I didn't get to hear the rest of there conversation.

"You never answered my question Edward." I said after a couple minutes of silence.

"What did you ask?" He said with a faint smile on his face. Did I mention we were in the same position now that we were in before we were rudely interupted? Well, we are.

"You, uh...love someone?" I said, my voice cracking again on the 'L' word.

"Yes. She has long brown hair, she beautiful, and she has deep brown eyes." He said. Uh...the girl who is the lead person in that movie 'Twilight'? That was the only thing that came into my mind.

"Yeah, that's good details. I can go find one on this ship if you want." I said sarcastically.

"No you couldn't. There's only one that stands out." He said, putting a loose strand of my hair out of my face. Wait, no. He wasn't talking about me. It's stupid to think that way Bella. Even though you have brown eyes. And brown hair. But your not beautiful.

"Yes, you are Bella. Don't say that." Man! Did I seriously say that out loud.

"Yes, you did." He said laughing. Dang it!

"Bella," He whispered. Our eyes locked on each others. Did I ever tell you that his eyes were beautiful? Well, they are.

"Edward." I said back, giggling slightly. He smiled, then leaned down even more. Our lips pulling towards eachother like a rubber band snapping back. Hey! Don't laugh! You try kissing THE Edward Cullen and try to keep think-

And that was when I woke up.

**This is the longest chapter that I have ever made. Next chapter is going to be all about Bella and Edward, so don't freak. The first 3 people that reviews both chapter 24 and 25, I'll dedicate the next chapter to them! Thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 24: My Future Is A Movie?

**Okay! People who reviewed chapter 24;**

**1. iole01 2. esprit1742 96**

**Chapter 25;**

**1. jayd-n33 2. twilightfreak5489 - Twilight Lover**

**So, thanks to you guys! All the other kids too! Thanks to all the people that reviewed! Ok, story time!**

**Chapter 24: My Future Is A Movie?  
Bella's POV**

_Previous:_

_"You, uh...love someone?" I said, my voice cracking again on the 'L' word._

_"Yes. She has long brown hair, she beautiful, and she has deep brown eyes." He said. Uh...the girl who is the lead person in that movie 'Twilight'? That was the only thing that came into my mind._

_"Yeah, that's good details. I can go find one on this ship if you want." I said sarcastically._

_"No you couldn't. There's only one that stands out." He said, putting a loose strand of my hair out of my face. Wait, no. He wasn't talking about me. It's stupid to think that way Bella. Even though_

_you have brown eyes. And brown hair. But your not beautiful._

_"Yes, you are Bella. Don't say that." Man! Did I seriously say that out loud._

_"Yes, you did." He said laughing. Dang it!_

_"Bella," He whispered. Our eyes locked on each others. Did I ever tell you that his eyes were beautiful? Well, they are._

_"Edward." I said back, giggling slightly. He smiled slightly, then leaned down even more. Our lips pulling towards eachother like a rubber band. Hey! Don't laugh! You try kissing THE Edward Cullen_

_and try to keep think-_

_And that was when I woke up._

**Present:**

ARE YOU SERIOUS! I thought as I woke up, still sleeping on Edward. Was that seriously all a dream? I then noticed that Edward was up, and it was still dark. Wait a minute...

Then a huge crack of thunder came. This was so fimiliar.

"Excuse me passangers, I'm sorry for the little black out. It looks like one of the wires to the lights broke, so were going to have to stop later on in the morning, and get some help." Some dudes voice trailed off as he walked down the hall way speaking into a mic thing. Didn't I say that in my dream!

Now, it was like I wasn't even in my own body anymore. It was acting for me. Something inside of me told me to say the same thing that was in my dream, but I just didn't know how to do so.

"Edward?" I said quietly, not sure that he was awake yet.

"Yes?" He said, pulling me in closer to his side. Now, the feeling was gone. I could move all by myself now. Weird...

"How long have you been up?" I asked casually, trying to change all of my words in the dream.

"About a couple of minutes now..." He said, looking over at the clock on the wall. Then that's when I heard it. But wasn't that to early for timing?

"YES I AM A VAMP LIKE YOU!" Emmett yelled, coming down the hall. We then heard everyone in the hallway start yelling at Emmett. Typical, I thought with a small smile.

"Emmett! Be quiet!" Alice's voice tinkled through the hall.

"Edward what time is it?" I asked just as Emmett came into the room with too many to count pink shopping bags. Awkward...

"About 12:20. Why?" He asked amused at the scene before him. Wait, what?

"Alice? When did you get a pirate costume?" I asked right when she walked through the door. She had a sparkly pink eye patch on, with a black and white shirt on and a black skirt.

"Since about," she paused to look at her watch dramatically, "2 hours and 34 minutes ago...why?" She asked innocently. So, I saw half of the future in my dream. Then it changed. What the heck is that suppost to mean!

"Bella? You okay?" Emmett said walking over to one of the dark blue bags in the corner, and pulling out a DSi.

"Can we go to the movies?" Alice asked, flipping through some of the bags to change her outfit. Good for her. Emmett then started to sing some random song. But it sounded familiar. Oh. Mission Impossible theme song.

"There's a movies on this ship?" Edward asked, standing up near a lamp, and looking at something I couldn't see. "Why wouldn't there be?" Alice said, "If there's a wave pool, a huge ball room, and a movie place -that's bigger than 6 of Fork's movie theaters all put together, - then what is the shocker?" Alice asked her head tilting to the left a little bit like she was confused.

"Okay, I was just asking Alice." Edward said, rising his hands up in a 'don't kill me' way.

"I always wanted a cat..." Emmett said, braking the silence after a few minutes as we were waiting for Alice to finish changing. "If you killed both Shparky and Renesmee, why do you think that we would get you a cat?" Edward said in disbelief. Well, it was true...

"Okay, that wasn't my fault, I was just so hungry, and the dog smelled so goood!" He said, emphasizing the words as he dramatically went on. "And Jasper killed Renesmee! I tried to stop him..." He lied.

"Sure..." I said just as Alice was coming out with- oh no. "Alice! Please no!" I said, walking over to the corner of the room, putting my arms up for protection. "Oh come on Bella!" I heard her say, still coming closer with the death clothes and make-up.

"NO!" I squealed, hiding behind Edward, who's eyes held amusement. Before I even knew what was happening, I was already in a dress, and Alice was putting on my make-up. Curse her.

She then made my hair as straight as it would go, letting my bangs come over my eyes a little bit, then I noticed that I was wearing a yellow sun dress type dress. It had a little beaded design at the top, the dress only going down past my knees a little bit. She then gave me a pair of white ballet flats with a small heel at the bottom.

I really did like the outfit, but I didn't think that I would want to wear this to the movies. "We're still going to JUST the movies, right?" I asked, still looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"Yes, that's it. Now, why don't you go out there, while I call people." She said, pushing me out the door. Clumsy little me gotta trip. I awaited for the hard impact of the floor, but it never came...again. I then opened me eyes to see piercing emeralds gazing directly into my plain, dull brown ones.

"You okay Bella?" Edward asked me, standing me up in a upright position. I blushed, then stumbled, but landed in front of Emmett, who caught me while laughing. "What, those heels to much for you to handle Bells?" He asked jokingly. And it wasn't even funny. There were like, no heels on my shoes, but there was. Meanie!

"Yeah, I guess I am a meanie!" Emmett said, hugging me, then throwing me across the room. And I'm not even joking. He actually THREW me across the whole room. Good thing Alice caught me.

"Emmett! What the heck is your problem! You could have just ruined her hair!" Alice yelled, hitting her brother in the chest, trying with the other hand to smooth out my hair.

"We're only going to the movies! Why are we getting all dress up!" I yelled at Alice and Emmett, who Alice started to push Emmett into the closet, and told him to go put something better on. Edward was sitting in a chair, with me on his lap. Don't ask how we got in that position. Your asking? Well, Emmett threw me across the room AGAIN, and now I landed up in Edward's lap, but it was comfy there, so we just sat there.

"Any where we go you have to look presentable Bella! We can't go to the movies looking like gangsters!" Alice said, then stopped, getting a vision. "That would be fun, we all dress up like gangsters and go around in like, the fancy cabbins..." Emmett said, twirling an apple aimlessly around in his hand.

"Well, let's go!" He said, crushing the apple, throwing me and Edward huge baggy clothing, and was out the door.

"Never underestimate him..." I said, walking towards the bathroom. Before I went though, I saw Edward go over to a couch, and write a note where we were. Good person.

I didn't really want to see how I looked in the bathroom, so I just through on the outfit and go. Oh, plus did I mention that it was like, 3:21 in the morning? Did you also know that they were playing movies at that time? Well I didn't.

"What are we seeing?" I asked Edward as we watched Emmett ask for tickets for some random movie. And what kind of names were these movies called an way?

"What the Fig Newton?"

"Wanna Biscuit?"

"Drink Some Water If You Want To Live...III" That one sounded pretty weird...

"The Dollar Bill Is Green Because I Want It To Be!"

"Tw-"

"Okay everyone! I got the tickets! Let's goo!" I heard Emmett call. I forgot all about the other titles and started walking with the boys. Alice still wasn't here, so she must be really into the vision.

"What are we seeing?" I asked again, getting annoyed that Emmett had Edward by the shoulder, almost dragging him.

"Yeah, and you mind putting her down Emmett?" Edward asked. Oh yeah. Did I mention that Emmett had me thrown over his shoulder for the whole time? Well, he did.

"Not until we get there. No one is going to see anything until we get there, okay humans?" Emmett commanded, and then barged into the movie door. Door number 13. Okay...

"Well it must be a very bad movie if there aren't any people here." I heard Edward say. And he was right. There was no one in here.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad. The picture that they showed the title of the movie on looked cool!" Emmett whined, sitting us both down in the middle of the theater. Edward was on my right while Emmett was on my left.

We waited for a little bit, we called Alice, played 'Would You Rather' and then we had a pop corn fight, which we didn't know where Emmett got the popcorn from. Finally the movie started. But it sounded so familiar. Wait a minute...

"I've never thought of how I would die. But dieing for someone I love, sounds like a good way to go." Those words sounded out through the whole place. I wasn't even looking at the screen, my eyes were in my lap.

"Bella, I never knew you were in a movie..." Emmett said. I then looked up to see some person, who looked just like me. I then remembered that I saw this girl in the dream I had a few hours ago...wait a minute.

"Emmett, is this 'Twilight'?" I whispered to him, which got the attention of Edward to.

"Maybe..." Oh for the love of rubix cubes! "WHAT! I didn't know that! It's not my fault!" He said raising up his hands in defence. After all of that we kept on fighting, not even watching the movie until we heard something about snow.

"So let me get this straight. My life, is in a movie. My future is going to become this movie. It is going to be changed around a little bit, because I already know you guys, but everything in this movie will eventually happen to me right?" I asked in a rush, trying to let myself here what I was saying. I saw from the corner of my eyes both Edward and Emmett nodding.

I then looked back at the screen, where then I saw that there was a van that slid on the ice, and was coming towards 'Bella', who didn't know what to do. Then 'Edward' came and pushed the van away. So, I'll never die, right?

"There you guys are! We have to go, now!" Alice shouted, her eyes were moving around frantically, which made me even more panicked.

"Why! What happened?" Edward said, getting up out of his seat to fast for me to see even though he was human.

"Because this ship is going down!" Alice shouted, then all I knew was that I was in Alice's arms, and Emmett had Edward and we were going very fast. Hopefully vampires could walk on water...

**Yo! Don't kill me! Okay, first I had school, and to much homework! Then I had dance, then I was always out with my family, and so right now at like, 10:21 I am typing this story. The next chapter should be out soon. I had a dream where something weird is going to happen to Bella and Edward, so you've been warned.**


	27. Chapter 25: Feels Like The Titanic

Chapter 27! Here you people go! But before I go on, there were just some random kids running down the street and yelling "Oh yeah! I'm so hot! Sexy tooooo!" And then there was a dog chasing them. I can still hear it barking all the way down the street...(11 minutes later) Okay, the barkings gone now.

**Chapter 25: Feels Like Titanic Bella's POV**

**Bella's POV**

_Previous:_

_"So let me get this straight. My life, is in a movie. My future is going to become this movie. It is going to be changed around a little bit, because I already know you guys, but everything in this movie will eventually happen to me right?" I asked in a rush, trying to let myself here what I was saying. I saw from the corner of my eyes both Edward and Emmett nodding._

_I then looked back at the screen, where then I saw that there was a van that slid on the ice, and was coming towards 'Bella', who didn't know what to do. Then 'Edward' came and pushed the van away. So, I'll never die, right?_

_"There you guys are! We have to go, now!" Alice shouted, her eyes were moving around frantically, which made me even more panicked._

_"Why! What happened?" Edward said, getting up out of his seat to fast for me to see even though he was human._

_"Because this ship is going down!" Alice shouted, then all I knew was that I was in Alice's arms, and Emmett had Edward and we were going very fast. Hopefully vampires could walk on water..._

**Present:**

They eventually had to slow down when we were at the top of the deck. This all reminded me of the movie Titanic. There were people running around frantically, and it was hard to hear what my family was saying. Emmett and Alice were pushing through the crowd, Alice trying to find somewhere there was another way off this thing.

Emmett was scaring most of the people, but they didn't really care anymore. They all wanted to live, so they just -tried- to shove him back when he bumped into them.

Alice had Edward by the shoulder, but she was facing frontward. Emmett was then in the back, trying to get a good view of where Alice was heading too.

All of the power on the ship just had to go out at that moment, but we could still see dimly. Well, me and Edward. Alice and Emmett probably didn't even notice there vision was so good.

I saw Charlie hugging Melanie, then she hopped off into another boat. What, we doing the Titanic thing? It wouldn't surprise me if Rose and Jack were on this boat, trying to get away from that Cal dude.

"This is impossible! Even for us!" I heard Alice's bell like voice echoe through the air. "What were really going to have to do is either get on different boats and meet up where ever they take us." Was she serious?

"What if I lose you guys? I- I can't I just - I don't wanna go with Charlie!" I said after I heard Alice whisper to Emmett I was going in a boat with him.

"He the safest person on here that you know, we gotta go Bella. I promise that we'll meet up at the end." Alice said, searching again, for another boat that was only looking for 1 other person.

"What if you guys don't make it?" I yelled at her, holding onto Emmett's arm as hard as I could.

"We are! Bella, just get in the boat. Now!" I had never heard Emmett yell at me like that. I flinched away, and landed on the railing. "I, I didn't mean to do that Bells! I'm sorry!" Emmett said quickly, looking at something far off.

You could now feel the boat starting to go under water, and about 3 floors up from the bottom was all ready covered from water. We were safely at the top, so it would probably take a while before the deck would be under.

"Bella, if you don't get on that boat," I heard Alice threaten.

"You guys stop yelling at her!" Edward shouted at both of them, hitting Emmett on the arm. Edward didn't say anything else. He walked over to me, lifted me up and placed me into one of the carrying things so it would take me down to the mini white boat at the bottom.

"Edward!" I shouted, my head whipping upward to see where he was. You couldn't hear anything perfectly anymore, but I got out four words perfectly.

"I love you, Bella"

Those were the last words I heard from him. Our boat set off, most of all of them were girls, except for 5 guys. One of them having to be Charlie. Melanie was here too, and she was sitting next to Charlie, a blanket wrapped around them both. I guess it was a good thing that Emmett put me in these clothes, they were so big that I could wrap each article of clothing around my small figure multiple times.

"Bella! Come here! You must be freezing!" I heard Melanie say, waving her arm frantically around, showing off the small amount of blanket that could fit me. I did like Melanie, don't get me wrong, but I didn't want to ruin her life with having to deal with all the drama with Charlie. She must really love him if she was still with him.

I saw Charlie staring at me, then smiling evilly at me. This couldn't be good.

"N-no, I'm fine, thank you for the offer thought." I said, burring me head more down into the huge shirt.

"Bella, take the blanket..." I heard Edward's voice echo in my head. How was he doing this? It sounded so real. I looked down into the rippling water of the boat, and found the most shocking thing in my life.

**Edward's POV **

"I love you, Bella." Was the last thing I could say to her, before a pain ripped through me. Emmett went onto another boat to go help some other people down, and Alice was now pulling me into some room.

"Edward, come on Eddie, speak to me!" She said, shaking me vilantly up and down.

"Don't, call me that." I said before she gasped and gave me some room.

_**...**_

It felt only a little bit later that I came out of the darkness of what ever state I was in. Hoping that it was a dream, I pinched myself, only to find that my skin was back to its pale hard self.

"Edward, there's not a lot of time now." I heard Alice say to me, walking back over to me. "You gotta go find Bella, now!" Bella. My Bella. Out there with that Charlie.

I didn't hear the rest of what she was saying. I rushed out the door and looked down. The water was almost to the top of the deck. How long was I out? There were still a lot of people on board, but there were no more boats. There were a lot of people actually jumping off into the freezing water.

I could tell that it was around 4 in the morning now, and it was still dark outside. I jumped off the boat, and started swimming around, trying to find Bella's scent.

This was useless! I couldn't find her anywhere. I wasn't going to give up though, that was for sure. I wonder what she was doing right now. I swear, if she wasn't safe, I'd kill the first person I saw. But there was no one around. Did I also tell you that I did all of this in 32 seconds? I swam so far away from the boat, that even I couldn't see it.

I then heard some of the peoples thoughts, which kind of scared me a little bit because there were no voices around in my head for 4 days. I wonder if Bella could make me human again...

'I can't believe Charlie! He didn't even notice his own daughter on this boat! I've always wanted children, but I can't have any.' I heard the thoughts of Melanie, the girl with Charlie the other night.

Then I started hearing what she was saying out loud.

"Bella! Come here! You must be freezing!" Melanie said to Bella. I could see where they were now, so I just kept swimming over towards them. Once I got a little closer, I could see that Bella was shivering slightly, and she had herself wrapped up in the huge clothes that Emmett made us wear today. I have to thank him later.

"N-no, I'm fine, thank you for the offer thought." I hear Bella politely reject the warmth of the blanket. What was she doing?

"Bella, take the blanket." I said to her, making sure that no one else but her could hear me. She sat there for a second, probably thinking how she was hearing me. She then looked down, completely shocked to see me.

"Shh!" I whispered to her. She was still looking over the edge of the boat, making Charlie and Melanie notice.

"Bella, what are you looking at?" Melanie asked, straining her neck to try and see me. I hid more down in the water. The boat stopped.

"Does anyone know which way is North? The closest destination is to the North. Anyone know?" The pilot of the boat asked multiple times, trying to see if anyone knew where we were. I didn't even know where we were.

"Where's Alice and Emmett?" She asked, her head facing front but her eyes and bod turned towards me. That was a good question. Where was Alice and Emmett?

"I'm not sure at the moment. The last time I saw Alice was on the ship still, and Emmett was helping some other dude row the boat or something." I said. Then I noticed how cold it was.

"Bella, your freezing, just get into the blanket." I said, but she just shook her head. The captain of the small ship was now heading in the direction I think was North. I then felt the worst pain. I groaned, then went down into the water, blackness coming over my vision.

Last thing I think I remember was Alice swimming towards me, and then she brought me up to part of abandoned ships that was just floating around. It was freezing cold, and I saw Alice's eyes go black. Then she leaned down. Bad thing that they didn't go hunting for 2 weeks straight.

I was awokened by a lot of yelling and screaming.

"Why didn't you look after him more Alice? He doesn't know that much about being human." Who was that? I seriously didn't remember anything. I still couldn't open my eyes, but I could make out that it was about noon time now, because the light was shining through my shut eyes.

"Maybe I should kick him?" I heard another voice sound from far away, but I could hear him running. Running from what? "Okay I won't! Man Rose, why are you chasing me? It was just some theories! OW!" I heard along with a loud smack. These people were loud.

I tried to talk or open my eyes, move my body someway or another, but I couldn't. It was so freezing cold out. But then how was the sun out? Shouldn't it be warm out? Where were we any way? And where was Bella? Bella. I had to go find her. Was she safe? Was Charlie with her? Did he hurt her? Does he really have custody over Bella now? What was she doing right now?

I groaned. That was the only thing I could do. Everything was silent. You couldn't even hear any trees or animals making noises. Everything was still.

"Edward?" I heard a pixie light voice say, then about 4 heads leaned over my body, blocking out the sunlight. "Edward?" So that was my name? Edward? I opened my eyes to see 4 very looking pale people.

One was very small. Short black spiky hair, and she was dressed in some black and white outfit with a belt. I bet you she probably liked to go shopping a lot.

Then there was another girl. She had long blonde hair that went down in waves, and she was very beautiful, but not as beautiful as Bella. Where was Bella?

"Are you okay?" A mother like figure said, crouching down next to me. I could now see that all of these people had dark golden eyes, ones that I have never seen before. She had long wavy caramel hair that went down in waves. Then there was a father looking figure. He had blond hair that was kind of short on top of his head, with the same colored eyes as everyone else.

"Uh, hi?" I said, moving slightly so the sun wasn't in my eyes. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"What do you mean "uh, hi" Eddie, don't you remember us?" I looked over to see a very large man, but he didn't look scary looking. Probably a real jokester if you asked me.

"Um, no. Why? Am I suppost to?" I asked them, getting off the ground and dusting myself off.

"You mean you don't remember any of us?" The pixie like girl said.

"No."

**What do ya think people? Is it good? I'm starting the next chapter right now!**


	28. Chapter 26: Return of the Plastic Barbie

Alright people, next chapter. And I have until 3:35 to type as much as I can, because then i gotta go do homework. I know. But, no school today! But still homework, but no dance! So more time! Oh Yeah! Plus, this chapter is super long, so I just wanted to type as much as possible for about 2 days. So here, read!

**Chapter 26: Return Of The Plastic Barbie  
Edward's POV **

_Previous:_

_"Uh, hi?" I said, moving slightly so the sun wasn't in my eyes. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy._

_"What do you mean "uh, hi" Eddie, don't you remember us?" I looked over to see a very large man, but he didn't look scary looking. Probably a real jokester if you asked me._

_"Um, no. Why? Am I suppost to?" I asked them, getting off the ground and dusting myself off._

_"You mean you don't remember any of us?" The pixie like girl said._

_"No."_

**Present:**

They all just stared at me, then the father person came over and felt my head. I winced at the pain in the back of my head. I didn't know why, but I felt like I could trust him. I trusted all of them.

"Are you sure? You don't know who anyone of us is?" The little pixie girl said again, coming over to me and looking me in the eyes.

"No, I'm sorry." I said, looking down now, since when did the ground get interesting? She then punched my arm.

"What was that for?" I asked, but I then got hit by another memory. I remembered Bella me being in the water next to a boat, then something painful went through me. I remember, someone, pulled me out of the water, and then I was here.

"For not remembering your own sister!" She said, putting her hands on her hips? I had a sister?

"Sister?" I asked confused, I didn't know I had a sister. But this person did look familiar. Only her though. No one else.

"Yes! I'm your baby sister idiot!" She said again, stomping her foot which made me smile a little bit.

"Okay, that's it. Edward doesn't remember anything, now he doesn't know what we are anymore, he's human, and Bella's missing now. Is anything else going to happen now?" The one that goes by the name of Emmett said, turning in a cirlce a little bit, putting his hands on the top of his head.

"You can't find Bella?" I asked then everyone looked at me. "What?" I questioned, looking at all of these nice people. Wait, did he say something about them not being humans? Is that what he said?

"Do you remember her?" The girl with blonde hair said, hitting Emmett in the head because he was hitting a tree.

"Yes. I do." I said. Then a memory came to me. Me, Bella, the little pixie girl and Emmett were on a boat together, running from something. What I remember most was my eye color.

They were green.

Then there was another one of me talking to the little girl, then running off as she was still talking.

My eyes were a honey golden color though.

"Uh, am I even human?" I asked, the they all looked like they wanted to kill something that was behind me. What the? I turned around, and there was a man there, but he had red eyes. I had a instinct to take a step backwards from the man and go closer to the family.

Then everyone started talking.

"Aro, pleasent meeting you here again. How may we help you?" The father person said. I have to learn there names.

"Carlisle," Okay, so the father was Carlisle. "We have heard something about your little Bella. It is said that she can turn us all into humans. Is that so?" Aro said. What did he mean Bella? And what did he mean turn us into humans? Weren't they humans?

Then he looked at me, and smiled evily. Then I had another memory. There was Bella, and Charlie was smiling evily at her. That was all I could remember.

"Ah, I see she used her power on young Edward. How nice." He said, taking a step closer to me. What did he mean?

"What?" I asked, taking a glance a he people in front of me, and then back at Aro.

"He's lost his memory. Now, we were just leaving. Was there something important you needed to say so us?" Carlisle said, crouching a little bit.

"His memory? Well then he must not know what we are, does he?" Aro said, taking a step closer. Everyone else took a step back when a little girl in a dark black cloke came out, her eyes just as red as Aro's.

"Jane." Rosalie said, then Emmett took a step in front of Rosalie. Why were they afraid of her?

"I dont' think that he needs an exlpination now." Carlisle said with force, but Aro just smiled. Then everything was to fast.

What I remember was Jane staring at Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Then they all were screaming and on the floor on top of eachother.

"Edward, run! Now!" I heard all of them shout, but I couldn't. I turned around to see Carlisle and Esme fighting against Aro, but it didn't look like they were doing well.

Then I started to process what was going on in my mind. I started running, and no one seemed to notice.

**Bella's POV**

I remember everything perfectly. Edward was a vampire again, and was holding onto the boat I was on. He told me to take the blanket, but I never did.

Then he groaned, and went under water. But he never came up. Once the boat was stopped at a small town, I tried to make a run for it. But Charlie pulled me back. I could smell alchohol on his breath, so this wasn't very good. I then saw Melanie's back turned towards us, and she was helping some of the people out.

"Listen here child. Those Cullen's don't like you. They hated you. That's why they left you like this. They were the ones who made us crash. None of them loved you." All I could do was change all of his words around into something different and nicer.

He then slapped me in the face. He put his hand over my mouth before I could scream in pain.

"Don't scream. Now your going to come live with me, and that's final. Melanie alway's wanted children, so were taking you back. And your never going to see those Cullen's again."

(A/N Okay kids, it's 3:35 now, and that means that I gotta take a break. I'll still be writing out fanfiction on paper, but I gotta go do homework, ugh. Soo, I'll be back on at like, 4:00 okay? Peace!)

And that is what brought me here. It's been almost 9 months since I had been with the Cullens. And I have to say I did change a lot. Since over the months, my eyes have been back to changing colors on me, so if anyone asks about them, I say I have different colored contacs.

I miss my family...

I missed Emmett's funnieness. I haven't smiled or laughed for to long to count. Charlie's making me see no friends, even though I didn't have any. I wasn't aloud on the computer, or use the phone. Unless he said for me to answer it, but that was only once.

I miss Alice's hyperness. I haven't had a piece of candy or sugar for months now. I was too skinny, you could see my ribs. I always need to wear sweatshirts to cover up my ribs and my skinniness, or else someone might do something about it.

I'm not allowed to go anywhere else except for school. When I came home late one day, Charlie did very bad things to me. I could remember every little detail.

It was very sunny over here in Florida, that was where Melanie and Charlie lived before. They said that we would be moving, but I didn't know where.

I came home about 20 minutes after I was due home, and once I opened the door, I felt something horrible hit me in the head, and then I heard a bunch of glass shaddering. Melanie wasn't ever home, and when she was home, I would always fake that I had to much homework to do to talk.

I always said that I would get some dinner later, but I never could. Charlie didn't like me eating. I think the last meal that I had was about 3 weeks ago, but that was only an apple and 3 blueberry's until Charlie caught me eating on the way to school.

When I looked down at the floor, I saw a cracked beer bottle, and then I smelt blood. I reached up to my head, and starting adding pressure to it to make it stop sooner. Charlie then got up from the couch, and I could see that he was drunk from the way he was walking.

"Where were you, you little b-" He started to say, but the phone began ringing. He glared at the phone, then at me. "We'll finish this talk later. Go start dinner. NOW!" He commanded.

I didn't have chance to clean up the glass, or my still bleeding forhead. I started making him steak and potatoes, one of his favorite dishes. Maybe if I was nice, I could get away from the beating tonight.

I put the steak on the grill outside, then came back in and started peeling the potatoes. Then he started throwing things at me. First thing was a stool.

It hit me in the ankle surprisingly, so I fell to the ground. My skin from being a half vampire wasn't strong, so I was just as week as any other human.

He started to a long line of profanitites, then kept throwing things at me.

Next was about 23 potatoes I was peeling. They all hit me in the face, leaving a lot of bruises. Then he threw something sharp at me, because I then felt like someone was stabbing me in the arm. And I was right.

He had made a huge gash in my arm, then cut down from the top of my arm. I could see a lot of blood, and I felt like I wanted to faint from the smell. He then pulled me up from my hair, I think pulling some out in the process. I started drifting into darkness then, but I knew what was going to happen next. First my shirt. Than my pants. Then my dignity.

I missed Rosalie. She woould always take care of my, and when someone talked mean to me, she would always be the one to protect me. Charlie hasn't done nothing to protect me. He's the one whose giving me all these bruises.

I missed Jasper. He would always read my a story and we would talk about all of out favorite books. He would understand my new powers and would help me control them. I have to be careful around Charlie, because once I got a new power while cooking, and it was not pretty. I made the soup blow up in his face. That night didn't go so well.

I missed Dad. I didn't ever call Charlie father or dad anymore. Carlisle Cullen was my real dad, and Charlie was just a devil. Once Charlie had caught me trying to sneek out, and then he actually closed the window on my ankle, giving me a broken one. That was about 2 months ago, but it still hurts.

I misss Mom. Esme would always be so caring and loving, and that's was what I loved about her. She would always kiss me on the forhead, and talk soothing words to me when ever I cried. Charlie just keeps on kicking me and giving me all sore injuries, never stops until he thinks I've suffered enough.

But I especially missed Edward. I loved him. He loved me. We aren't together. He would always protect me when ever any of the other covens wanted to hurt me, he would be the one who conforted me, made me smile, made me feel loved. Charlie never did any of those things for me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think I'm going to stop there. But I'm not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to the sound of moving trucks and men yelling. Today was the day we were moving. Melanie said that she would meet us at the airport, so the only people here was Charlie and I, plus the 4 working men.

I went into the bathroom, and checked out all of my injuries. This time it was going to be hard to cover up. There were a punch of bruises on my face, I had a black eye and more brusies on my arms. There was dried blood caked to my forhead and was tangled up in my hair.

From my waist down, there were a bunch of scrapes and bruises everywhere. I touched one near my belly, but winced at the excrusiating pain that came up my right side. I then turned the shower on, and was ready to take my 1 minutes and 23 second shower. Any longer and Charlie would take away shower privilages, and I dont' think that that would be a good idea.

I rinsed my body off as fast as I could, that only taking me 24 seconds. Next I went to my head. I grabbed the soap and started scrubbing down the blood off all my body parts. Then I started washing my face, my seconds going up to 43 now. I then grabbed my favorite shampoo, the one that smelled like strawberries.

I missed the Cullens. Does that sound desperate? Well it doesn't to me. I miss them to much. There what I'm thinking about most of the school days, but I always get straight A+ 's for grades, so I don't really need to pay attention.

Then we were on a plain. Melanie was sitting with Charlie in the front, and I was sitting in front of them. Charlie didn't like it when I sat out of his view, so once in a while he would kick my chair so I would turn around to face him.

No one had told me where we were going, so all I was doing was reading one of the books that the nice couple down the back and to the right gave to me about 2 hours ago. They told me to keep it, but I would give it back to them probably at the end of the ride.

Once of the lady attendints that was walking down the isle earlier was then on the speaker. "All passengers please fasten your seatbelts, we are now decending down into Forks, Washington. That is all. Please put all trays and seats in the upright position.

Oh, so that's where we were going. Forks. Forks. FORKS!

Did I hear her right? I spun around fast, then look at at Charlie, who looked to be giving me daggers. Melanie then smiled and said, "I've always wanted to live here. I could paint so many pictures of the rain hitting the earth. I thought it would be fun to live here, don't you?" She finished off with a smile towards Charlie, who just faked one right back.

I couldn't believe it. But what if they moved? What if they really do hate me? What if they don't want me back? What if- stop it! See? That's how much you've really listened to Charlie.

Did my effect wear off on Edward yet? Or did he just stay human and now he's aged into some really old hary dude? Awkward...

Yeah, probably not. I didn't even noticed that the plane had landed 4 minutes ago, and now Melanie was pulling my by the arm, lightly though, and we both were running out into the streets of raining Forks.

They weren't there. They seriously weren't there. I kept telling myself to now run over there now. I was finally in Alice's and Edward's (fake) grade, so now I'm just hoping that I'm in there classes.

What if they don't recognize me? Then Charlie slammed open my door. I think I just lost an ear drum...

"We never finished our buisness. Why were you talking to those people on the plane?" He roared, but this time I couldn't smell anything on his breath. That was kinda of a good sign.

He threw me into the wall, and I whacked my head against the wall. What was I thinking about before? Someone's names who begins with a C? Cull? Oh! Cullen!

Why can't I remember them?

Charlie then walked out of the door, breaking the lamp near my window, making it impossible for me to see. I then made it to my bed, and tried to remember what the Cullens looked like. Nothing. Two dogs popped into my mind though, and they looked familiar.

I was awakened by the sound of my annoying alarm clock. Beep Beep. Beep Beep. Beepin' Shut Up! The worst thing of the day was that today was the first day at my new school.

Junior High.

I went into the bathroom, and noticed that I had a bruise in the size of hands on my wrist and my right arm. That was going to be hard to try and cover up. I turned on the shower, getting ready to take my new record shower. 1 minute and 14 seconds.

The Cullens. I tried to think about them, but still nothing came into mind. This wasn't right. They were a huge part of my life. Stupid Charlie just gotta come smash my head in, cause me memory loss. I wanna beat him up.

I didn't know what time it was, so I just jumped out. I dried off and just put on some jeans and a red tank top with a black hoodie on over it. I then went to my make-up kit and started applying it to make the bruises look like there never was any. But there was.

Next I ran downstairs, where I passed Melanie asleep on the couch, and then Charlie was out getting into his truck. Good thing he had his morning coffee already made. I started walking past him, and he didn't say anything. That was the best thing he's ever said to me!

I looked at my watch. I had more than enough time to get to school. It was right down the road though, so not a far walk. But it was a rainy and slippery day, causing me to trip most of the time since I was in a rush. I started jogging a little bit when I thought I saw something behind me, but when I turned around, nothing was there. Stupid imagination.

When I finally arrived at school, I started to get nervous. I mean, who wouldn't? I'm going to a new school, meeting new people, and doing new work, even though I'm sure that I will pass all my classes.

Then I walked into the front doors to see an old lady with grey and white hair pulled up into a bun.

"Ah, you must be Isabella. Welcome to Forks High." I've already been here lady, but only for about 4 days. Then I was on that ship. With other people. Who I didn't remember. Could those be the Cullens?

"Just Bella." I said, looking down at the paper work in front of her. She handed me my scedule, then moved onto someone else behind me. I started walking out when some boy with blue eyes and a bab face came right up next to me and started to make a conversation.

"Hey, you're Isabella, right?" He said, extending a hand out towards me. "I'm Mike."

"Just Bella." Hey, since I'm new here, why don't we make this a game, huh? Let's see how many times it takes people to understand that I'm Bella, not Isabella. Wow, I'm talking to myself now. Oh what ever. 2 people already started.

"You need any help walking to your first class? I could show you around, see if we have any periods together." Mike said, trying to act cool, but I could see right few is facade. I guess that he wasn't really a popular guy around here, seeing that no one else was hanging out with him.

I really hoped I didn't have any classes with him. Turns out I did. I had Gym with him, Biology with him, and something else, but I forget. And now I have the worst headache. How hard did I smack the desk at home?

Anyway, I walked into homeroom which was my Creative Writing class, when I heard something very similar fill the air. "Come on Joanna! Hurry up! If we're late, then we'll get a detention, then we can't go to the mall after school!" Oh My God! It was PLASTIC BARBIE! Oh heck no! Didn't she live in, I don't know, Alaska!

They started walking through the door, and Tanya actually tripped me. And I mean literally. I was standing up, and she just came over and kicked her leg out under me. "Watch where your walking loser." She muttered under her breathe at me, then glared.

Oh this was so on.

She started to sit down, but using my powers, I moved the chair out from under her with my finger. It flew right to the backwall, and she didn't even notice. Wow. That must have shocked her since she was a vampire.

"WHO DID THAT! She fumed, dusting herself and fixing her hair. Before anyone could say anything though, some girl with brown hair and hazel eyes came up and over to me.

"Hey! You're Isabella, right?" She asked, getting a little jumpy. Okay 3 people.

"Just Bella. Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Remember Clubpenguin?" She said, tilting her head to the side. Yes, I do faintly remember that. I made one when I was younger. Why was she saying this again? "I'm Kayty." Wow. That was awkward.

Seriously? The teacher then walked in, shushing us so she could take attendence. I didn't make her change my name, because it looked like if this teacher didn't get what she wanted, we would have to face her rath. But when she said Isabella Swan, I could see Tanya's head snap up and her mouth was hanging open.

This was going to be a long year with her.

After that class, I ran out as fast as I could so I wouldn't have to face Tanya. She wasn't scary or anything, but it was just weird to remember one of the vampires. But how did I remember that? Did that mean that the Cullens were vampires also? Was this all making any sense?

Anyway, now was Gym time. And here comes Mike. He looked out of breath just from jogging about 8 feet away. Wow. That's sad. Since I was a half breed, I really didn't get tired while running, unless I used all my strength or I have been running for about more that 3 hours.

I was not coordinated. That was for sure.

We were playing Birdie, and I had accidently hit about 5 people in the head with the racket, and then when I tried to hit the birdie over the net, it just went flying into Mike's back. And did that thing hurt! It felt like 8 bricks were being thrown at you, and I know how that feels sadly...

Later on once we were done, I changed quickly, making sure that no one saw all the cuts and bruises that were hard to cover up. There was about 7 other kids that said my name as Isabella, so that was what, 10 times now? Yeah, I think so.

Later after about 3 more classes, it was lunch time. Mike had introduced me to some of his friends, and I learned all there names. But there was one girl, Malerie, that didn't really like me that much. I guess she liked being the center of attention, and it didn't surprise me that she was BFF's with Tanya.

There was this girl, Angela, who was very quiet, but she was really nice. Then another girl, Jessica, she was, okay. She did hang out with Malerie a little bit, but now that much. I wasn't really hungry, plus I didn't have any money, so I just sat there and read some of the assignments we had already gotten. But when I looked up, I saw 5 kids walk through the doors. I guess they were like, the stars of the school though, because everyone moved out of there way.

They looked like...Ugh I can't think! They looked so familiar! This wasn't right! I hated Charlie! But that wasn't new...

"Who are they?" I asked, staring at them. They just kept walking, but one of them looked at me with a shocked expression. One with curly blonde hair. They just walked by, the cafateria only talking in low whispers. Wonder who they were.

"You seriously don't know who they are?" Jessica said, turning to me with a shocked expression on there face. I was new here, what did she expect?

"No." I said again.

"The Cullens." She said, staring at them again. The Cullens?

"Cullens?" I almost yelled, but made it into a small whisper. She just nodded her head, looking away from them. It seemed that I got there attention, because they all just stared at me. Then looked away. One of the familiar looking boy looked pained, the other one looked hyper, the other one looked in pain. Then the two girls looked like they both wanted to tackle me, but in a...good way? What the heck?

They started whispering to eachother, then they looked back at me. Awkard...

Edward's POV

9 months, I thought as me and my family were walking towards the cafateria. Did you know that I was still human? Food smelled repulsive still though, so I didn't eat any. And blood didn't really taste good either. So I usually just ate nothing. Did you also know that I still didn't recover that much from memory loss? Sometimes I forget who my family is sometimes, and I'm just zoning out, not even looking at anything.

Once Rosalie and Alice walked through the door, all of the men followed in a row behind them. We were now usually in the back because Aro said something aobut always watching you from behind. I don't know, he gave us those stupid quote. (A/N Okay, I know this is freaky, but I don't have a dog, okay? Yeah. There was just one in my house! I'm not even jokiing! Let me go check it out! Okay, I'm back. Turns out it was my neighbors dog, and he came in the screen door. False alarm, back to the story.)

As usual, when we walked in, everyone just started whispering, not that we couldn't hear them. Even I could hear them. They all just started at us, and then I saw stupid plastic Barbie Tanya over there with that Malerie kid. She made this whole rumor that me and her were going out, but when we got home, I totally kicked her through a wall...on accident though, cough. Cough.

Bella was gone.

I loved her.

I don't know if she loved me back.

Last time I saw her I was in the water. Then everything went black. We started walking over to our table when I saw Jasper have a shocked expression on his face. I still could hear very well, and it looked like I still have all of my vampire hearing and running skills and strength. But I can't read minds though still...

"The Cullens!" We all heard someone whisper. Someone who's voice I wished was hers, but not. Was it? It sounded exactly like, oh don't get your hopes up Edward... Alice snapped me out of thinking.

"Edward. Turn to your left and tell me who you see." She said, trying not to start jumping up and down as fast as she could. Okay, that's a weird instruction. I started saying the names outloud.

"Mike, Tyler, Jessica, Angela, Bella, Eric, Matt, Brian, Ashl-BELLA!" I said, whipping my head back to where the girl who looked like Bella was sitting. She looked like Bella, except she grew up more if that was really her. Was it?

"Alice..." I said, looking at her, then at the rest of my family. Then Tanya came over and sat down. "Hey Eddie!" She said, ignoring th eothers like she always did. But now I was ignoring her. "Oh I know, it's her. What is she doing here? I thought we got rid of her for good." She said, rolling her eyes at the person I'm 99.9 percent sure of.

And of course right there the bell just has to ring. Well to bad for the bell! I saw Emmett about to go kill Tanya, but I just held him still withought any effort. Yeah. I guess being a human made me stronger? I don't know, ask Carlisle.

"What class does she have next?" Emmett asked, talking about Bella. If she really was Bella.

"Uh,," Alice started, then looked into a vision, "Creative Writing. Dang, I'm not taking that class this year." Alice said, really upset. I then remember Rosalie had that block next.

"Rose!" I said, turning to face her, her face lighting up. "I"m out!" She called, running in the direction of her next class.

Rosalie's POV

"I'm out!" I said, then started running out the doors. I could smell Bella's scent the whole way, but now was not the time to think about that. Once I got there, I noticed that someone else was in our class too; Tanya.

I saw Tanya yelling at a frightened Bella, saying the worst things I could ever imagine. "The Cullen's don't want you anymore! That's why they left you. Especially Edward, he doesn't even like you. Once you were gone he forgot about you, and moved onto me. Because I'm much more of a women you'll ever be, you little freak!" She spat in her face. On no she didn't!

I stormed over to her, grabbing the attention of the huge crowd that had surround the three of us. Bella looked scared, while Tanya just glared at her. How dare she say that to her!

"You little-" I started to say, but Alice then came running into the hall. "STOP!" We all heard, then whipped are heads around to see a little tiny pixie girl with her arms up in dramatic effect.

"So familiar..." I heard Bella mutter. What did she mean by that?


	29. Chapter 27: If Only They Knew

I'm back! Okay, next chapter 27, coming right now! If this chapter is short, then to bad! The shorter the chapters are, then there will be more updates. You know the last chapter how long it was? That took me 4 days to type with all of my schedule. So just read what I'm typing now!

_Previous (In Rosalie's POV)_

_"I'm out!" I said, then started running out the doors. I could smell Bella's scent the whole way, but now was not the time to think about that. Once I got there, I noticed that someone else was in our class too; Tanya._

_I saw Tanya yelling at a frightened Bella, saying the worst things I could ever imagine. "The Cullen's don't want you anymore! That's why they left you. Especially Edward, he doesn't even like you. Once you were gone he forgot about you, and moved onto me. Because I'm much more of a women you'll ever be, you little freak!" She spat in her face. On no she didn't!_

_I stormed over to her, grabbing the attention of the huge crowd that had surround the three of us. Bella looked scared, while Tanya just glared at her. How dare she say that to her!_

_"You little-" I started to say, but Alice then came running into the hall. "STOP!" We all heard, then whipped are heads around to see a little tiny pixie girl with her arms up in dramatic effect._

_"So familiar..." I heard Bella mutter. What did she mean by that?_

**Present Chapter 27: If Only They Knew **  
**Alice's POV**

Once Rosalie ran out of the cafeteria, I then finally noticed that Tanya was no where in sight. This could not be good. Jasper and Emmett had to leave already, so me and Edward were the only ones in here.

"Do you really think?" I heard Edward whisper, trying to get all of what we were talking about about 30 seconds ago.

"It's a theory." I said confidently, then started walking to out next class that we were both in. Once we finally got there, I got hit by a vision.

I could see Rosalie walking into a room, then I saw Tanya and Bella. Bella was sitting in the back of the classroom, cowering back on a chair while being yelled at by Tanya.

"The Cullen's don't want you anymore! That's why they left you. Especially Edward, he doesn't even like you. Once you were gone he forgot about you, and moved onto me. Because I'm much more of a women then you'll ever be, you little freak!" She spat in her face.

That girl is going down!

Rosalie started talking but then I came into the picture. Then it ended. Edward was shaking me, talking to me trying to snap me out of it. Then teacher then walked in, asking if Edward could go bring something to the office for him. Good!

I think I love this teacher. Free time! I snuck out and started running to Creative Writing. I wonder if I could switch all of my classes to Bella's schedule...hm.

When I got to the door, I felt anger rise in me. Tanya is going to die! I ran into there, and shouted. "STOP!" I said, raising my hands in front of myself. Everyone in the room turned towards me, then I noticed that there wasn't a teacher in here. Where the heck was he!

"So familiar..." I heard Bella mutter.

Tanya didn't stop. She actually slapped Bella. SHE WHAT! I then started charging towards her while Rosalie grabbed Bella, but Edward came into the room and held me back. Stupid human vampire person!

"To many witnesses..." Edward whispered to me, but then smirked. "And I don't think Emmett will like it to much if he doesn't get his share of killing Alice..." He looked over to Tanya, who actually looked a little scared. Why was she scared?

Oh wait. Rosalie got all of the kids out of the room, and then I noticed that Jasper and Emmett was here. Perfect. We cornered Tanya, but she just kept staring at Edward, saying random things that didn't really matter to him.

"Edward! You know you don't want to! I know you love me! You can't hurt me!" She stuttered most of that, but then Edward's face had a surprised expression.

"Should we seriously be doing this though guys?" He turned towards us. What was he saying? "No no, not like that!" He rephrased, getting a look by Emmett. "I meant with all of the kids outside. Don't you think it would be suspicious if we were the last ones seen with Tanya before she disappears forever?" Ah, that's my Edward!

"He's right. But if we do it quickly, told people that Tanya ran out the back door, then nothing would happen, right?" Emmett said, taking a step towards Tanya more.

"Yeah, I guess your right." I heard Edward say, then he walked out of the room.

"Oh Tanya, I think you wished you'd never even been born..."

**Edward's POV**

"Yeah, I guess your right..." I said, walking out of the room. I wonder what the kids were thinking. Oh wait, I wouldn't know. I saw some of the kids in corners, all looking at me, some actually asking questions to me. Where was this teacher?

I started looking around for her, but then my eyes caught on Bella. She was in the corner, staring at me. I walked over to her. She just kept staring.

"Edward." She said, but said it like she was remembering something. _'Well at least you didn't lose your memory...'_ I thought.

_'Yeah, I did actually...'_

'Wait, Bella?'

'I don't know. Don't ask. I um, hit my head on a table, and I kinda lost my memory. More of you guys though. I didn't even remember you before I heard those kids talking about you.'

_'You seriously don't even remember anything with us?'_ I thought, then I noticed that I was hold her arm. I let go and could only hear my thoughts. I touched her arm again, I could hear everything that she was thinking. 'So this is your new power?'

_'Power?'_ Her thoughts questions.

_'You don't remember your powers?'_

_'No, not really. I know I'm a vampire, well, kinda, and I know your family is too.'_ She said. That didn't sound right.

_'Our family...'_ I trailed off forcefully. That's when I noticed that you could faintly hear Emmett laughing his head off. "

"What were they doing in there?" She asked me, looking towards the door. The other kids were looking at us now, probably wondering what we are doing...If only they knew.

_'They'd probably think we were lying...'_ She said. _'I guess your right...'_ Then my phone rang. I took my hand off of her arm, but stood right next to her. "Hello?" I asked, already knowing who it was.

"Edward, get in there and tell them to stop!" I heard Esme's cries. Even though she sounded desperate, it was kind of funny, because right at that moment, you could only hear:

Alice: "We seriously gotta stop!"

Emmett: "Mom just always gotta kill the party. Literally...ha!"

Rosalie: "Well we might as well finish up the green beans..." Wait, what!

Jasper: "We should get this in camera!"

Alice: "Already did! Now it can go right next to Emmett flying out the window!" Yeah, that picture was funny...

Tanya: "Why don't you guys eat this!"

Emmett: "Oh I did. I tried pizza on a boat once, it was nasty! Want some witnesses! Alice, didn't I!"

Alice: "I remember that. Then you spilled apple juice all over your new DSi." She said with a laugh. I started walking towards the door, pulling Bella along by the hand.

_'Who's on the phone?'_ Bella asked, **(A/N I'M FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW! I WAS LISTENING TO A TWILIGHT SONG, THEN THE IDEA HIT ME, "WHEN IS THE NEW MOON SOUNDTRACK COMING OUT?" AND SO I LOOKED. THE FIRST THING SAID THE 20TH. THE NEXT ONE SAID THE 23. THEN STEPHANIE MEYER'S SAID THE 16. IT'S THE 18 HERE WHERE I AM! SO I'M OUT TO GO GET THAT CD RIGHT NOW!)**

_'Mom.'_ I said simply, still leading her towards the door. I opened it, and found that Tanya was being fed anything green or blue. And I mean everything. That must of been disgusting...

I heard Bella gasp, and then everyone turned towards her. It must of freaked her out, because she took a step back.

"Bella?" I heard Emmett say, then everyone else said it.

"No, it's not Bella, it's Michael Jackson!" I said sarcastically, looking at them weirdly.

"Have you ever noticed how huge those Ninja Turtles guys are? Maybe I could be that for Halloween..." Emmett said randomly.

"She lost her memory guys." I said, looking at each one.

"Are you serious?" I heard Alice say, then she danced over to us. "Edward!" I heard Esme's voice call. Oh, she was still on the phone!

"What! Oh, sorry. We're coming home early, we need to show you something." I said quickly then hung up.

"What? No, no I can't go, Ch-Charlie will get really mad. I shouldn't even be talking to you guys..." Bella stammered. What was she talking about? Then Alice had a vision again. I wish I could see it.

'You can't read anyone's mind yet?' I heard her ask. I just shook my head. Emmett gave us a strange look, but just waited for Alice. When she was done, the first words she said was kind of a shocker.

"Run."

But before we could get are bodies to move, Bella disappeared. That was not right. I could actually feel her run away. What was she doing?

"Bella!" I heard everyone call after her, but they were talking to nothing. That was the last thing I heard, before seeing all of my brothers and sisters on the floor in pain.

**Bella's POV**

"What? No, no I can't go, Ch- Charlie will get really mad. I shouldn't even be talking to you guys." I stuttered. The last thing I wanted was getting hurt again. I couldn't go back with the Cullen's. What Tanya said was probably true. She said the same exact things as what Charlie said.

'I wish I could see it.' I heard Edward's thoughts.

'You can't read anyone's mind yet?' I asked. When was my power going to stop effecting him? Some of my memories came back to. And I'm pretty sure that Edward saw all of these too.

There was Edward, Alice, Emmett and I and we were on a boat at the movies. Then we all started running out of the ship, and then I noticed that Emmett, Alice and I were arguing with eachother.

"This is impossible! Even for us!" I heard Alice's bell like voice echoe through the air. "What were really going to have to do is either get on different boats and meet up where ever they take us." Was she serious?

"What if I lose you guys? I- I can't I just - I don't wanna go with Charlie!" I said after I heard Alice whisper to Emmett I was going in a boat with him.

"He is the safest person on here that you know, we gotta go Bella. I promise that we'll meet up at the end." Alice said, searching again, for another boat that was only looking for 1 other person.

"What if you guys don't make it?" I yelled at her, holding onto Emmett's arm as hard as I could.

"We are! Bella, just get in the boat. Now!" I had never heard Emmett yell at me like that. I flinched away, and landed on the railing. "I, I didn't mean to do that Bells! I'm sorry!" Emmett said quickly, looking at something far off.

Then the memory was gone. I let go of Edward, looked at everyone, then I turned invisible. I couldn't stand this anymore. I started running, even though school was still going on for another 4 hours.

I heard them, calling out for me. If only they knew. I started running home, watching the cars go past me, one actually splashing me with dark water and mud. When the house was coming into view, I wish I had never even came back here. Charlie's cruiser was here, and I knew that this was one of those rare days when he was home.

I knew news of me skipping out of school would spread quickly in the small town, so I knew that I would be getting in trouble tonight. I didn't want to face him yet, I thought to myself as I slowly walked over into the woods, and sat on a rock.

I was thinking of what would happen if I really did go back to the Cullens. First I thought of was Esme. That was her name! Yes! But what about Melanie? I never really saw her as a mother, more like a person to go to. The only real mom I had was Esme.

And of course my father was Carlisle. I could never have any other person be my father. Even if Charlie was the one who really owned me, I couldn't think of him as my real dad.

Rosalie and Alice were my big sisters. I never had a sister to look up to, and there I had the chance to. That would go the same for Emmett and Jasper.

And Edward.

He said he loved me, but moved onto Tanya. I bet you that what he said was a lie. That's what 2 people have told me, so I don't know what to believe. I loved Edward, and I didn't know how to say that to his face.

I raced back to school, using all of my power to get there without missing next class. I needed to find the Cullens. I had to tell them what was right for me to do. I had to give them the complete truth. Once I got back there, there was about 20 minutes left of the last class. That was short. How long was I gone?

I didn't want to go back into the classroom, so I just sat outside the hallway. I didn't even care if I got in trouble. I knew the decision was going to be a good choice. I heard a whole bunch of whistles go off, making it very loud in the school.

Kids came running out of the classroom, screaming, trying to push past everyone. I heard kids in pain, and I could smell blood. Oh it did not smell very good. I swayed on my feet a little, then evened myself out.

"Bella! Don't come in the room!" I heard Alice shriek, then a huge crashing sound was here. What was she talking about? I started walking a little bit more forward...

"Bella? Listen to her!" I heard Rosalie say, then she screamed. What was going on in there? I still was walking, a litle bit faster now.

"Bella. Don't even dare." I heard Edward say, then I stopped. If he was saying that, then I must think that it was a very bad thing to go in there.

"Oh, she listens to Eddie, but not us!" I heard Emmett say, then I heard him take a sharp intake of breath followed by 3 people screaming. That's it. I don't care!

I barged into the room, and saw something that shocked me.

There was that Aro vampire, that I remember from when I was 11. There was also Alice's tracker person I remember. Didn't we kill him though?

"BELLA!" I heard everyone shout, then I felt something behind me. I turned invisible, and turned around. I saw a board being swung at me, but it just went right though me. That Aro person just wanted me dead, didn't he?

You could see me now, so that was my chance to kill these people. I started to move, but felt a pain in my back. It turned out that Alice's tracker had kick me where the worst bruise from Charlie was. Yeah, I think I just broke a rib.

**So, right now, it's 4:35. I'm going to go get a drink, then I'm going to type up a new story actually. It might just be a one shot, but I don't know. But, if I get more then 10 reviews on it today, I'll type up the next chapter of LOAA, and I'll post it today! So, make sure you check out my new story later!**


	30. Chapter 28: A Million Dollars

_There is this song. That I can not stop listening to. My dance teacher got it stuck in my head. And also with the new tv show Glee. I can't stop cracking up at Sue when she said "I'm going to buy you a kitty-cat. I'm going to make you fall in love, with that kitty-cat. Then one dark cold night, I will steal into your house, and punch you, in the face." _

_That was so funny! Okay, back to the story! _

_Previous: (In Bella's POV) _

_"Bella! Don't come in the room!" I heard Alice shriek, then a huge crashing sound was here. What was she talking about? I started walking a little bit more forward... _

_"Bella? Listen to her!" I heard Rosalie say, then she screamed. What was going on in there? I still was walking, a litle bit faster now. _

_"Bella. Don't even dare." I heard Edward say, then I stopped. If he was saying that, then I must think that it was a very bad thing to go in there. _

_"Oh, she listens to Eddie, but not us!" I heard Emmett say, then I heard him take a sharp intake of breath followed by 3 people screaming. That's it. I don't care! _

_I barged into the room, and saw something that shocked me. _

_There was that Aro vampire, that I remember from when I was 11. There was also Alice's tracker person I remember. Didn't we kill him though? _

_"BELLA!" I heard everyone shout, then I felt something behind me. I turned invisible, and turned around. I saw a board being swung at me, but it just went right though me. That Aro person just wanted me dead, didn't he? _

_You could see me now, so that was my chance to kill these people. I started to move, but felt a pain in my back. It turned out that Alice's tracker had kick me where the worst bruise from Charlie was. Yeah, I think I just broke a rib. _

_**Present: **_

**Chapter 28: A Million Dollars  
Edward's POV **

I could tell that we were all awake, but when I turned my head, I wish I was out concious. There stood Aro, and all those other people. I hated them. I turned over to Alice, which I guess she was in a vision or something.

Once she was done, she looked panicked. I saw Aro smile, and turn towards the door. What were they doing? Who was out there?

"Bella! Don't come into the room." Alice yelled, trying to struggle against the table with, strong grips. BELLA! She better not! Or I swear... And she didn't listen. I could even hear her walking more towards the door. What does she think she's doing?

"Bella? Listen to her!" Rosalie said, but still she didn't listen. More footsteps, this time way closer then the last.

"Bella. Don't even dare." That stopped her. I saw Emmmett drop his jaw in disbeliefe.

"Oh, she listens to Eddie, but not us!" He said, then Jane came out from the corner, shutting him up. He closed his eyes, and started breathing in sharp gasps. When Rosalie, Alice and I started to talk, Jane put her power on us. I just kept picturing where we really were, and that Jane was not doing this to us.

I then saw Bella barge into the room. Alice's tracker dude said something Aro, so fast that it was even hard for me to see it. We saw Aro move to quickly over near Bella, with what looked like a very hard piece of wood.

"BELLA!" We all shouted, and Aro tried to hit her with the board. She dissapeared, but I could sense that she was still in the room. He swung, actually hitting nothing. He looked like he was shocked. I would have been too. She reapeared, then she got hit in the ribs by Alice's stalker, and went down. I saw Jasper actually tampering with Aro's emotions, making him fell sorry.

Jane just stared at him, and he stopped, groaning in pain. Alice put a hand on his shoulder, but he seemed to not notice.

"Just...st-stop..." Bella said from the floor, staring at Jasper and Jane. I wonder why Jane's powers don't work on her. Aro stood over her, crouching down right next to her. His eyes turning even more redder than I have ever seen them.

"Aro, stop!" Carlisle said, running in to fast for any of us to see, throwing him of of Bella. Esme came over to all of us, breaking the chains. I started rubbing my wrists since they were most likely cutting off my circulation.

Carlisle and Aro started fighting, moving very fast. I ran over to Bella, as the rest of them took out either Aro or Alice's tracker. She was still breathing, but was having a hard time doing so. I started checking everywhere, trying to see if there was very bad damamge. It looked like she had 4 broken ribs, and, wow.

"Bella, where did you get all these!" I whispered angrily to her, making her look at me. She looked me in the eyes, then back at Carlisle.

"Charlie..." She said lower than a whisper. That b- "Dad!" She screamed, making my attention go right to Carlisle. He wasn't moving, just lying there, with Aro staring right over him. Jane was by Aro's side in an instant, only making sure he was alright.

Esme actually rammed into both Aro and Jane at the same time, flying them backwards through the 124 walls. Never get Esme mad. Esme, Rosalie and Jasper ran over to Carlisle, while Alice and Emmett ran over to me and Bella. They both crouched down looking at her in pain. She tried to smile, but it looked like even that hurt her. When we turned around again, we saw Aro and Jane running away, with, CARLISLE?

How far were they planning to hurt my family? I didn't like being so helpless. No one does. 'You're right Edward.' Bella thought, touching my arm again. She wasn't looking at me, she was looking at where everyone except for Emmett was now chasing after Aro, Alice's tracker, and Jane. They were never going to catch them.

I said, pulling Bella up into my arms, and started running back towards the school parking lot. I can't believe all of that happend in our school. Looks like we were going to have to move again. Emmett sat with Bella in the back seat as I drove to the hospital hurriedly. I didn't want Bella in pain. Then a thought came to me. I put a hand on her knee that was curled up on the back seat, and just asked her. 'Can Emmett hear you too?'

She looked at me, then had a surprised look on her face. She shook her head no, and I took my hand off of her.

"What do you guys do when your doing that?" Emmett said jokingly, trying to brighten up the mood. Yeah, thanks for trying.

"I don't know actually." Bella said. How could she be saying this if she was in pain? If I was her, I would probably have passed out a couple hours ago.

"Sure you don't..."

When we got to the hospital, we were immediatly greeted by none other than, Charlie Swan. News spreads fast in this town.I forgot about that. He came running up to us, staring at Bella. But I could tell it was a act. People might not know this, but it is easier to read a person's eyes than to listen to what they are saying. His eyes read that he didn't really care about Bella, that he was angry at her. His words were not the same.

"Oh my God, how did this happen?" He said fakely. What kind of father would do that to their own daughter? When he started saying that, Bella froze. She opened her eyes wide, cringing back into my body. I really didn't care about that. I just kept walking by him, following the nurse that had called us in.

I set her down on the bed and watched as they attacked her with needles and IV's and machines. We all knew that Bella didn't like needles. Or blood. Emmett came back in after a number of minutes, telling me what Charlie had said to him. Yeah right.

"Were not giving her up. Not again. We already lost her, I don't think we can lose her again." I said to him, staring at Bella who was now facing us, listening to everything we were saying. All of us heard what the patients outside were saying to parents and doctors. More than 46 percent of the hospital had Cancer, and all of them don't look so good right now. Bella had always hated that. She didn't hate them, she felt bad for them.

Alice and Rosalie came into the room when Bella was asleep, but she woke up soon after that. The doctors said that we could stay as long as we want, and we made up a story about how Carlisle was probably noy going to be here for about 2 weeks. Speaking of him, Rosalie told us that they never found Aro. Esme and Jasper were still looking, searching for any sign of where they went.

Bella jerked up in the bad, looking like she was in a little bit of pain. She didn't care though. She turned towards Alice.

"Alice?" She said hyperly. What just happend here? She came out of a vision, smiling like a mad women.

"Already done." What were they talking about?

Bella's POV *******************

After the Cancer problem, I though of the best way to raise money. I jumped up from the bed, forgetting about my 4 broken ribs and sprained leg. Edward jumped at the sudden movement, but I just looked at Alice.

"Alice?" I asked her. She turned here head, seeing what I was thinking already. When she came out of her vision, she was smiling wider than I have ever seen someone smile.

"Already done." She said, then raced out of the room. I didn't know if this would work. They rest just all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Let's just hope that all of you guys can sing." I stated, getting even weirder looks from Rosalie and Edward, but a smile broke out on Emmett's face.

1 Week Later

It's been about 3 days since I was last in the hospital. They said for me to take it easy, so I am. And were not going that far. We're going somewhere important. Try outs.

Alice said that she can actually see ALL 5 of us at final round, so none of us were nervous. Esme said that she wanted to stay home. Everyone was very depressed since we haven't seen Carlisle, but Aro said that he needs to answer important questions, and that dad would be okay for now.

The plane ride was very long, but it was really fun. Emmett actually got to fly the plain, and actually tried to make it do a loop in the air. Edward and Jasper pulled him away before he could do that though.

Alice and Rosalie kept on talking about what songs we were going to sing, Emmett and Jasper kept trying to actually prank the flight attendents, and me and Edward just talked. School, pain, and about how annoying it is going to be to have random people fighting over us.

We all decided that we weren't going to listen to any other people except for eachother. We weren't going to allow the lies that Hollywood had brake our family apart.

When the plane landed, we were going to go straight to the doors. Once we got there, we had to wait outside. But that wasn't boring. There were over 2.1 million people trying out for "American Idol" and us six were going to try out for it.

As we were waiting outside, we decided that saying we were family was not a good idea. So, we were just going as are regular names, except for me. They said that I could use the 'Cullen' last name. The other names went such as;

Edward Masen

Rosalie Hale

(And Alice was actually going to use her real name, don't ask why.) Mary-Alice Brandon

Jasper Whitlock

Emmett McCarthy

And of course, Bella Cullen.

It took eventually all day to finally get inside the building. We saw so many people crying, and there were cameras everywhere. I think I fainted from all the light flashing, well, that's what Jasper said. Oh. My. Gosh! Emmett was up first! Oh god! This is going to be crazy.

"He's, oh my god. He's, he's...hahaaa!" Alice said, leaning against Rosalie for support. He must have benn singing something weird.

Emmett's POV

After Bella fainted, about 3 minutes after my number was called in. I didn't know what song we were going to sing. There were camera's following me, actually talking to me about song I should pick. Actually, I guess I should have picked a song before I came here.

When I walked in those stupid black doors, I saw the three judges. Randy looked like he was gonna jump out of his seat, Paula had her hand over her mouth, and Simon looked like he was afraid for a moment. I think I'm gonna crack up.

"So, your name is Emmett McCarthy, correct?" Randy said after a moment, snapping out of what ever stage he was in.

"That's right." I said, thinking of songs that I should sing.

"Well welcome. Is there a specific song that your going to sing to us today?" Paula said after saying something to Simon. Well, I could hear them, but the comment wasn't about me.

"Yes." I lied. I could hear Jasper and Edward laughing outside, and Alice filling Bella in on what was happening. Wait, wasn't there a tv outside that showed me in here? I looked around quickly.

"We're waiting." Simon said, and that was it. I picked the last song that Alice sang. I tried to shroten it down a little bit, so it wouldn't be that long. And so they would probably go into shock.

_SOS shes in disguise... SOS shes in disguise. Theres a she wolf in disguise. Coming out coming out coming out._

_A domesticated girl thats all you ask of me. Darling it is no joke this is lycanthropy. The moon's awake now with eyes wide open. My bodys craving so feed the hungry _

_Ive been devoting myself to you. Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday. Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it. Im starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office. So Im gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover and tell you all about it. _

_Theres a she wolf in the closet... Open up and set it free... Theres a she wolf in the closet. Let it out so it can breathe._

Once I stopped, I noticed that all of them were out of there seats, actually yelling at the people for not getting me that little yellow paper thing that said, "YOU'RE GOING TO HOLLYWOOD!" Well first of all, we're all ready at that place. Now, let's see who is next.

**Rosalie's POV**

Emmett came out of the room, humming the song of She Wolf to himself. I was up next, so as I walked down the hall, I couldn't stop laughing. I had discussed what song I was going to sing, but now I'm thinking of changing it.

Let me just tell you this. Paula looked jealous because Simon and Randy didn't pay any attention to her. All there attention was on me. Pigs.

"So, Rosalie. What a lovely name," Simon started say, I always hated him. "Let's hear what song were going to hear your lovely voice sing today." Pig. I took in a deep breath, and began singing.

_I hopped off the plane at LAX with a a dream and a cardigan. Welcome to the land of fame excess, am I gonna fit in? Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time. Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign. This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous! My tummys turnin and Im feelin kinda homesick, too much pressure and I'm nervous Thats when the taxi man turned on the radio And the Jay-Z song was on. And the Jay-Z song was on. And the Jay-Z song was on! _

_So I put my hands up, theyre playin my the butterflies fly away, I'm noddin my head like Yeah!  
Movin my hips like Yeah!  
Got my hands up, theyre playin my song. They know Im gonna be okay Yeah! Its a party in the USA!  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA! _

When I was done, well, Paula finally let me pass after she got a kiss on the cheek from both men. Awful women she is. I started walking out, wondering who's turn it was this time. When I walked out, I high fived everyone, and they were all cracking up.

"Paula looked like she wanted to kill you Rosie..." Bella said, laughing a little bit. I just rolled my eyes at her playfully, then asked.

"Who's next?"

Alice's POV

"Who's next?" Rosalie asked, and I knew it was me. I started to freak out a little bit, but then remembered that we were all going to pass. This should be fun.

When I walked through the mean black doors that one door didn't open up, Paula, again, looked like she wanted to kill me now instead of Rose. She really was dramatic. And the men were animals.

"So, Mary-Alice," Randy started off, "Alice." I corrected him. That name was getting really weird now, so I needed to keep my cool.

"Okay, Alice. Let's see what your singing today." Simon said, then he got hit in the arm by Paula. I didn't wanna know.

_Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound. _

_Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd. _

_And I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder... _

_If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you.  
Tonight. _

_It's always times like these When I think of you,  
And wonder if you ever think of me. _

_'Cause everything's so wrong And I don't belong.  
Livin' in your precious memory. _

_'Cause I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder... _

_If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you.  
Tonight. _

They made me sing until I was half way done. Well, Simon and Randy said it was enough, but I guess Paula was looking for an excuse for not passing me. Tough luck girl.

The people handed me the same paper that Rosalie and Emmett got, so I skipped out. People were snapping pictures of my family, asking them questions. We were going to have to get used to this. I saighed, then started walking over to them. Next person?

**Jasper's POV **

Alice came back, so after I gave her a quick hug, I started to get nervous. Yeah right. I wasn't nervous, I just. Okay, Emmett is paying me $1,000,000,000.00 to sing some really random song that he showed me on his MP3 just about 3 minutes ago. This was going to be so weird.

When I walked in, Randy and Simon looked freaked out, but Paula sat up in her seat. "Hello darling, what's your name?" She asked sweetly. A little too sweetly.

"Jasper Whitlock." I said, not even believing that I was about to sing this song.

"When your ready sweetie." She said to me. I wonder what Alice was thinking right now? Anyway, I breathed in, and this is what came out.

_When I need a tasty treat, that picks me up, and lifts my off my feet. All I wanna do is just chill with you, but you know what else might be cool. Maybe I can get Frosty with you? _

_Our temperature's gettin' hot I think the posse's on fire, 'Cause we're so hot I know what can cool us off!_

_Coffee Toffee Twisted Frosty. _

_Coffee Toffee Twisted Frosty Ooh baby Do you wanna get Frosty with me? _

_Coffee Toffee Twisted Frosty Ooh baby Do you wanna get Frosty with me? _

_Lemme break it down. Hand spun with real coffee girl, just like you like it... Do you wanna get Frosty with me? _

_Frosty... _

I trailed off at the end. These people must think I'm freaks. But Emmett said he would pay up. I just wanted to start cracking up right now at how they responded to this.

"Give him the ticket!" Randy said, lifting his hand up in the air.

"I'd say, that was one of the best performences I've ever seen!" Simon said.

Paula just licked her lips. "Very tasty." Okay...I'm just going to say that was for the song. I walked out of the door with the yellow paper in my hand. Now, Edward is next.

Edward's POV

Emmett just dared me to sing this song. Hey, he said that he would pay me $1,000,000,000 dollars. Plus, he was already giving Jasper the same amount for singing the Wendy's song to them. I can't believe they were going to pass him. Well, now I just can't think of what the will think of me.

I got up, let go of Bella's hand, and started walking away. I have to tell her I love her. It's not even funny any more. I didn't even notice that I was in the room already.

"Ah, Edward Masen. Let's hear what you are going to sing for us..." Paula said... Okay, I'm starting to hate her like I hate Tanya.

I stopped thinking for a second, then just let my mind wander back to the song I had heard about 12 mintues ago.

No burritos just tacos no. No burritos just tacos no. No burritos just tacos no. No burritos just tacos no.

No no no no.

Can I have a burrito? No. Can I have an enchilada? No. One fajita an two quesedillas? No, no, no, no, no, no, no...

No enchiladas, no tostadas, no quesedillas, only tacos no burritos just tacos no, no burritos just tacos no, no, no, no, no.

A lamer la colita Americano esta bailando, Peruviano esta bailando Nicaraguenze esta bailando 'Never Heard of It' esta bailando

No burritos just tacos no. No burritos just tacos no. No burritos just tacos no. No burritos just tacos no. No enchiladas, no quesedillas, no fajitas, no tostadas Only Tacoooos a lamer la colita doot doot doo doo doo doo doo...

No burritos just tacos no, no burritos just tacos no can I get a cheeseburger? No can I get a...faaa.. No Can I get anything? no No no only tacos?  
No no Tacos No burrtios just tacos no Only Tacos!  
Only Tacos!  
Only Tacos!  
Only Tacos!

Sorry sir we're out of tacos. Sorry sir we're out of tacos... Sorry sir we're out of tacos. Sorry sir we're out of tacos... Sorry sir we're out of tacos. Sorry sir we're out of tacos.

I already knew what was next. "Boy, grab that ticket, we'll see you in Hollywood!" Paula said. But wait, we were already in Hollywood.

I grabbed the ticket and walked fast to get back to Bella. And the family... I hope she does good. I wonder what she's singing.

Bella's POV

I didn't know what the heck I was going to sing. Something with no swears I can say. Emmett tried to bribe me into singing some random stupid song, for a million dollars. I heard him say the same to Edward and Jasper. Meanies. If any of the 6 of us win this, we all decided that we were going to give the money to charity to help find cures for Cancer.

I walked into the doors, and opened them up. When I walked in, I saw Randy and Simon sit up more, and Paula slouch. What was this show about? How good people were looking?

"So, Isabella Cullen-" "Bella." Simon said but I corrected him. "So, let's hear what you're going to sing...

**What is Bella going to sing? Find out, now! **

Sometimes You think You'll Be Find by Yourself Cause a Dream is a Wish You Make all alone Its Easy to Feel Like You Dont Need Help But Its Harder To Walk On Your Own

You'll Change Inside When You Realize The World Comes To Life and Everything's right From Beginning To End When You Have a Friend By Your Side That Helps You To Find The Beauty Of All When You'll Open Your Heart and Believe in The Gift of a Friend (x2)

Someone Who knows When Your Lost and Your Scared There through The Highs and The Lows Someone You Can Count On, Someone Who Cares Besides You Where Ever You Go

You'll Change Inside When You Realize The World Comes To Life and Everything's right From Beginning To End When You Have a Friend By Your Side That Helps You To Find The Beauty Of All When You'll Open Your Heart and Believe in The Gift of a Friend

And When your Hope Crashes Down Shattering To The Ground You'll, You'll Feel All Alone When You Dont Know Which Way To Go And There's No signs Leading You home You're Not Alone

The World Comes To Life and Everything's right From Beginning To End When You Have a Friend By Your Side That Helps You To Find The Beauty Of All When You'll Open Your Heart and Believe In When You Believe In You Can Believe In

They did the same thing they did to Alice to me. Randy and Simon said that that was enough, but Paula wanted to see if she could get me to crack. I didn't think I was very good, but finally Paula let me go.

I grabbed the yellow ticket, and walked out the doors.


	31. Chapter 29: Pain

_Previous:_

_They did the same thing they did to Alice to me. Randy and Simon said that that was enough, but Paula wanted to see if she could get me to crack. I didn't think I was very good, but finally Paula let me go._

_I grabbed the yellow ticket, and walked out the doors._

Present:

**Chapter 29: Pain**  
**Bella's POV**

That Ryan dude that always asks questions was getting on my nerves. He kept asking all questions. Apparently, the Cullens were a popular group of kids everywhere.

"So Bella, is it true that the Cullens are only using you?" What kind of question was that! I actually though I saw Tanya out of the corner. Oh she's going down. When I got back over to the family, after ditching the camera people and making them move onto the next person who was in a banana costume, I asked them what ever did happen to Tanya.

"We fed her the stuff and then she ditched." Emmett said, getting his wallet out and actually giving the guys there money. I started walking over to the far corner where I thought I saw her last. No one was there. I walked around the area more, but couldn't find them.

Stupid carpet! I thought as I almost tripped over it. But when I heard a voice that could only belong to plastic barbie, I let myself trip. Alice came dancing over, lifting me off the floor. She let go, and I started walking towards the door.

There she was, pushing that Ryan dude against the wall, running her hands all around his chest. Ew. They looked startled when I had opened the door, but Tanya snapped out of it faster than him.

"Well, hello Bella. Surprise seeing you here." She replied sweetly, but it came out more like she was choking. Everyone else came over seeing what I was doing. I then noticed that Ryan was no where to be seen.

"Yo! We need all of the winners to come back on stage. We're going to do things quicker this year so we can have more people. We need everyone to find a group of 6 and we'll meet you guys back here in an hour." Randy's voice rang out all around. We all started walking away, but Tanya caught my shoulder.

"And I will win this. I know what the judges want, so I know that you will be the first like, person to leave here." She whispered harshly in my hear. I yanked my arm away from her, I think making a bruise in the process.

"No body knew she was here!" I half yelled as we walked down the hall. Why didn't anyone keep track of where she was?

"I never saw her. But now that we know she's here, we need to be careful. Don't listen to anyone else except us, okay?" Alice said, looping her cold hard arm around my warm one.

Unpleasant thoughts of what was going on before I came into that room started playing in my mind. To many vivid ones. I shivered at the sudden thought of Tanya actually winning this competition.

As Rosalie and Emmett went to retrieve our keys, the rest of us were watching as Tanya went over to some group and asked them if she could join them. Of course, they just had to say yes.

"Oh come on Bella, don't believe her." Jasper said, making me calm down. Alice got a vision, but came out of it quickly. She looked panicked. Rosalie and Emmett were finally walking back when Edward took a sharp intake of breath.

The next minute he was gone. Alice was gone to. Actually, everyone was gone. "Guys?" I called out, but I got no response.

"Seriously, this isn't fu-" I started saying, but something grabbed me out of the way before a huge crash was heard. The floor right above where I was collapsed in, and out came Emmett.

"Okay, first Carlisle pushed me out the window, and now Edward pushes me through the floor?" He asked, the corners of his mouth twitching upward slowly, "What's next? A kitten squirts me with a water gun full of peas?"

I wasn't really paying attention to him, but I heard all of it clearly. The person that knocked me out of the way was Rose. But why?

"Uh, what just happened here?" I asked her, turning my head back towards where Emmett was walking around in the dust and wood that had fallen down.

"Edward uh, isn't human anymore." She said, putting an arm around my shoulders. So my power wares off now? After 11 months it finally wares off? That doesn't make sense.

I started walking to where the hole was. You could still see the plaster chips falling. I wonder where everyone else was. To fast I only saw a blur, Edward jumped down, landing silently on his feet.

He took a glance up and smirked. "I'm not fixing that." I smiled, nice to have the old Edward back.

_**Emmett's POV**_

"I'm not fixing that." Edward said down on the first floor while me and Jasper were having a paint ball fight about 23 feet above them. I heard Rosalie and Alice moving around there, and I could hear Bella's heart beat pick up.

"You think Bella likes Edward?" I asked randomly, but then forgot. Oh shi- But it was to late. Edward had already blurred into the room.

"What!" He kinda screamed, but didn't really look mad. He looked ahead in thought. This would be a good time to go...

"You're not going anywhere yet, Emmett." He stated, already knowing my plan. Darn it.

"I am going to be in jail for the next 30 years..."

"YO! Everyone who's still in here, we need to go to the audition rooms. We need you guys to sing a single song, then we'll have you sing a group song." Randy's voice said.

"Come on Ed-" But he was already gone. Hm. Probably to Bella. "I can hear you!" He called back. Glad you did, Eddie.

"So what song are you guys singing?" Alice asked, dancing through the crowd of the humans.

"Nothing about anything random hopefully..." Bella muttered under her breath. I couldn't help but crack a grin.

"We need these 25 people backstage. Emmett" Yeah, I kinda zoned out after that. But I could tell that I was the only Cullen that was called, so I went up. Not knowing what song I was singing.

Come on Emmett! What's a song that Alice has listened to the radio to! Uh-

"Emmett! Your up first." Someone called. I told them the song I wanted to sing, and they started playing it.

**"Young teacher, the subject... of school girl fantasy.  
She want's him, so badly, knows what she want's to be.  
With all the charms of a women...  
You've kept the secret of your youth.**

**Book mark it, she's so close now.  
This girl is half his age..."**

By now, all of the family was staring at me, probably not thinking of choosing this song. Edward was smiling, knowing what the judges were thinking. Stupid mind reader. His smile grew wider.

**"Don't stand...Don't stand so. Don't stand so close to me!  
Young girl you out of your mind.  
Your love for me is way out of line  
Better run girl, your much to young girl."**

Yeah, I could do way better than that, but they stopped me there, already saying that I passed. I smiled before heading off the stage. All those kids actually didn't do good. But this name killed me.

"MIKE NEWTON!" Simon called up to the stage. Bella's head popped of of Edward's arm, and she sat straight up. I just started laughing. There he was, all dressed trying to look cool, ready to sing.

"Edward, what's he gonna sing?" Rosalie whispered, but he just kept smiling. "A song for Bella." Oh heck was this going to be funny! Me and Alice both took our cellphones out and started recording this.

_**Mike's POV**_

So I knew that Bella was out of school for a couple of days, and so was the Cullens. Not odd at all.I always knew that Bella had a thing for me. I knew she liked me better than Cullen. And so, here I am, trying to be a cool guy, and thinking that if I won American Idol, that Bella would ditch Edward Cullen, and move onto me.

I could see it now.

Anyway, when Simon called me to the stage, I couldn't help but forget the song that I was going to sing earlier. What's the song, what's the song?

I looked out towards the audience, bad move. There she was, in all her beauty, Bella Cullen. She smirked at me, then rested her head on Edward's shoulder. Oh he's going down.

I told the guys what song I was going to sing to them, then started. I'm only singing this song, because it fit my feeling towards Bella.

**"I can't fight this feeling any longer. And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let show.**

**And even as i wonder, I'm keeping yo in sight,**

**you're a candle in the window on a cold dark, Winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.**

**'Cuz I can't stop this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I've started fighting for.**

**It's time to bring this ship into the shore, throw away the oars,**

**Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore.**

**My life has been such a world wind since I've sawn you.**

**I've been running 'round in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl.**

**'Cuz you take me to the places, that alone I'd never find.**

**And even as I wonder, I'm keeping you in sight.**

**You're a candle in the window on a cold dark Winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer that I ever thought I might."**

**"'And I can't fight this feeling anymore, I've forgotten what I've started fighting for.**

**It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
throw the oars for ever,**

**'Cuz I can't fight this feeling anymore**

**I've forgotten what I've started fighting for**

**Even if I have to crawl upon your floor, come crashing through your door,**

**Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore."**

By the time I was done, they had to make a decision. With only Paula and Randy's permission to pass, I knew that in a couple hours, I would do even better.

_**Bella's POV**_

After Mike finished his song, (I actually fell asleep) I was then called up with Alice. The pixie danced up the steps to the back stage wile I stumbled behind her, tripping once in the making, but Alice caught me before hitting the ground.

"We seriously do have to work on your balance Bells..." She proclaimed, putting her hands on her tiny hips and slowly shaking her head. I blushed, then turned around to see the directer people ushering kids onto the stage.

"Bella CULLEN!" They called after about an hour of waiting. I nodded my head, told them the song, and stepped out onto the stage.

There was actually a lot of people out there. Alice just said picture them in there underpants. I looked around, picturing it, but one person actually stood out.

I felt me jaw snap open as I saw the sight before my eyes. There was Emmett, with only his underwear on. Rosalie was hiding her face. You could see Jasper's shoulder's hunched over, shaking from his silent laughter.

And there was Edward. He just looked disgusted. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. Adonis.

I took a breath, and started singing.

**Don't know much about your life...  
Don't much about your world, but**

**Don't wanna be alone tonight,**

**On this planet they call Earth.**

**You don't know about my past and,**

**I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going to fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last...**

**But what do you say, to taking chances.**

**What do you say, to jumping of the edge.**

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below**

**Or hand to hold**

**Or hell to pay...**

**What do you say...  
What do you say..."**

Stupid Paula made me keep singing, (again) trying to make me hit a bad note. But it never came.

**I just wanna start again.  
Maybe you can show me how to try**

**Maybe you can take me in  
Somewhere underneath your skin**

**What do you say, to taking chances,**

**what do you say to jumping off the edge  
Never knowing if there's sudden ground, below...  
Or hand to hold,  
Or hell to pay.**

**What do you say.  
What do you say...**

**And I had my heart beatened down,**

**But I alway come back for more, yeah,  
There's nothing like love to pull me up**

**When your lying down on the floor and,**

**So talk to me, talk to me, like lovers do...  
Yeah, walk with me, walk with me, like lovers...do.  
Like lovers, do...**

**What do you say, to taking, chances.  
What do you say, to jumping off, the edge**

**Never knowing if there's solid ground, below.  
Or hand to hold,**

**Or hell to pay...**

**What do you say, what do you say.  
Don't know much about your life...  
Don't know much about your world...**

"Dog, dog, you passed already! Congratulations!" Randy said, giving me two thumbs up. Paula fake smiled, and Simon's lips were twitching upward into a smile. Wow.

I walked off the stage as the crowd applauded, me blushing and stumbling the whole way. Alice met be back stage, and attacked me with a feirce hug.

"That was amazing Bella!" She said, jumping up and down, which made me jump up and down. "Thanks..." I muttered, trying to get her pixie force off of me.

She let go when the stage crew signed her on, as I waited backstage, peeking through the curtain so i could see. Emmett had his pants back on, and they were all staring at me.

Why? I don't know. Rosalie's hand caught me attention. I looked up at her. "Don't open it any more!" she mouthed. What was she talking about. I looked up, and saw that if I did move, then me and Alice would eventually be covered in water.

Tanya.

I could see her now, but she wasn't looking at us. She was talking to Mike. Wonder what they were saying.

_**Alice's POV**_

I knew that Tanya had set up a prank, but Bella was never going to trigger the water off. I smiled up at Tanya, knowing that she was staring. And she was. Bella was still backstage at the time, so she didn't know that she was sitting next to Mike...yet.

I only smiled, then started singing;

**"Story of my life, searching for the right**

**But it keeps avoiding me...**

**Sorrow in my soul**

**'Cause it seems that wrong**

**Really loves my company**

**He's more than a man**

**And this is more than love**

**The reason that the sky is blue**

**The clouds are rolling in**

**Because I'm gona again**

**And to him I just can't be true**

**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside**

**To know that I am happy with some other guy.  
I can see him dyin',**

**I don't wanna do this anymore,**

**I don't wanna be the reason why,**

**Everytime I walk, out the door.  
I see him dying a little more inside**

**I don't wanna hurt him anymore, I don't wanna take away his life.  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer."**

They never let me finish. Yay! I passed! Of course! I smiled, and danced off the stage while the crowd clapped for me.

I saw Bella step carefully away from the curtain, and then she ran to my side. No wonder why Edward always liked being around Bella. She was always so warm.

We went back to our seats at Rosalie and Edward were called up to the stage. This would be good...

_**Edward's POV**_

Bella always underestimated herself. She didn't know that she was beautiful. One of the things I love about her. But it would never be safe. Just her being near my family put her at risk.

A vampire in love with a human. I always smiled at that. It was very true.

"Edward!" Rosalie snapped me out of my thoughts. "You up." I nodded, then walked out onstage. And there he goes again. Emmett just so happens to pick this convenient time to take his pants off.

Disturbing.

**"My best friend gave me, the best advice.  
He said 'Each day's a given day and not a given right'.  
Leave no stone unturned.**

**Leave yourt fears behind.**

**And try to take the path less traveled by.  
That first step you take is the longest stride.**

**If today was your last day.  
And tomorrow was to late, could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?**

**Donate every dime you have,**

**If today was your last day..."**

Pass, I know, I know. There was no advantage to this game for humans. But there was for us. I sighed, as I walked off the stage with all of the hormonal teenage girls staring at me.

I met Rosalie back stage. 'Girls screaming FOR you, Eddie?' I glared, but she laughed and walked onto the stage stage.

I walked back to my seat, but something caught my eye.

"You take Bella, make her fall in love with you. It should be easy. Just give her, EVERYTHING she asks for. Understood, Newton?" Tanya, Tanya, Tanya... and how was this going to happen?

I smiled a little, but it dissapeared. If Bella was ever seperated from me, I would take everyday, waiting until I found her.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

Edward should have gotten used to the idea of girls staring at him, like guys stare at me, but he's not. With a sigh, I headed out towards the stage. Paula just rolled her eyes at me, as Randy and Simon rolled foward in there seats a little.

"Ah, Miss Rosalie Hale," Yeah, you just keep thinking that... "I am sure that since all of your brothers and sisters have all passed so far, there should be no conteplating on passing you or not." Simon said.

(A/N Kid, my little cousin (2) just came over here, and my Uncle who all came from California. So, right now I gotta go play with her and my brother.)

I smiled, then when the music started singing, I started singing;

**"Every night I rush to my bed,**

**with hopes that maybe I'll get a chance**

**to see you when I close my eyes  
I'm going out of my head.**

**Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands**

**and be my guide.**

**Clouds filled with starts covered your skies**

**And I hope it rains,**

**your the perfect lullaby**

**What kind of dream is this?**

**It could be a sweet dream,**

**Or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you**

**Sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare,**

**Somebody pinch me  
Your loves to good to be true**

**My guilty pleasure I ain't goin' nowhere  
Baby long as your here  
I'll be floating on air  
'Cuz you my,**

**You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you."**

Paula -reluctantly- let me go, so I passed. Now all that was left was Jazz's group. As I walked back to the group, Jasper was now gone, and everything looked normal. Alice was her giddy self, Emmett was texting Jasper backstage, and Edward and Bella were no where in sight.

Wait, what?

"Emmett, where's Bella and Edward?" I asked panicked now. Bella couldn't control her powers very good, so what if something happened?

Alice snapped out of it and ran towards the back doors. We all followed. Jasper came back, after singing "21 Guns", and we were now searching. A voice caught my attention.

"Guys, wait!" I shrieked and they all stopped. Aro.

"Ah, young Cullen family. What a pleasent surprise to see you here." His voice rang out, but it was hard to hear him.

"Where are they?" Emmett asked, taking a step in front of me.

"Well dear Emmett, I wish I could say." He put a surprised look on his face, "I am only doing what Miss Denali sent out for me to do, A trade is a trade." What? I never got this dude.

"Just tell us where they are." Alice's voice chirped from behind Jasper.

"I'm afraid I can't do so, little Alice. Tanya has given me the opportunity that of we make sir Edward leave Isabella, then she will come with her friend Joanna, and she will join the guard." What kind of sick people were they?

_**Bella's POV**_

Edward walked out with me, wanting to tell me something. That was the wrong move. Edward tensed, throwing me behind him as he back me up against the wall.

"Jane." He said, speaking into the cold dark night air. A little gir, who looked the age of 12, came out wearing a dark black cloak. But what scared me the most was that she had blood red eyes.

(A/N I got this part from the New Moon movie yesterday. I don't know if it was for dramatic effect, or she has to say this or something.)

"Pain." The girls voice sang out, almost sounding like Alice's, but didn't have that tinkle part. Edward took in a sharp breath as I heard the others running over to us. I screamed as Edward hit the floor.

Emmett and Jasper hit Jane in the side, making her lose focus. Rosalie ran over to Edward as Alice grabbed me. The next minute we were back inside of our hotel room.

I was shaking uncontrollably on the bed, hoping that Edward was okay.

**Preview of next chapter:**

**"Bella, you're just not good enough for me." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around Tanya who kissed his neck.**

**"Tanya, do you take Edward to be your loftily wedded husband?" The priest said. "I do."**

**"And do you, Edward, take Tanya to be your lofely wedded wife?" He said, facing Edward.**

**"I do."**


	32. Chapter 30: Vampires Are Hot!

New Moon. Off the hook! But, I didn't really enjoy it because Edward was like, gone for most of the time. Anyway, if you were at the Flagship in Wareham movie thing, and you heard a girl throughout the whole movie going "Forget You!" That was me! Yay!

_Previous:_

_"Pain." The girls voice sang out, almost stounding like Alice's, but didn't have that tinkle part. Edward took in a sharp breath as I heard the others running over to us. I screamed as Edward hit the_ _floor._

_Emmett and Jasper hit Jane in the side, making her lose focus. Rosalie ran over to Edward as Alice grabbed me. The next minute we were back inside of our hotel room._

_I was shaking uncontrollably on the bed, hoping that Edward was okay._

**Chapter 32: Vampires Are Hot!  
Bella's POV**

I think I forgot how to breathe.

"Bella. Air. Suck in then out. Do you want a paper bag!" Alice said, shaking me shoulders. "Oh god, seriously Bella. Start breathing! Do you want to die!"

"Seriously Bells. Breathe." Emmett said walking in with a huge...something. I was starting to feel faint.

"Uh, Jazz! You gotta knock her out or something!" Alice chirped and flitted her way over to her husband.

"Edward's fine. You know that, right Bells?" Emmett said, getting a flashlight out of the cabinet and some candles. I sucked in a little air, but not enough to fully satisfy my lungs.

"3...2...1-" Rosalie said, walking into the room slowly. I blinked, and then there was Edward. Looking like nothing just happend.

"Breath." I sucked in a huge amount of air.

"For 4 minutes and 28 seconds we've been trying to make her breath. And then you walk in, and she does? Unbelieveable. Actually. It is believable." Emmett said, putting his finger under his chin. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Can I call you Flava Flave?" He asked suddenly, making me take my head that was on Edward's shoulder to face him.

"Yup." I said. Then a huge crack of thunder raked the sky, but no lightening. It was turning dark now, and it was getting hard for me to see.

Everyone started lighting candles and Rosalie held a flashlight. "Do you guys seriously need those?" I asked them, wondering why they had them.

"Oh yeah." Jasper said, then blew out the candle. It went one by one. Mine was the only one lit. Edward took it and set it down on the table just as the power went out.

I started walking up the steps but tripped backward and Edward ran and steadied myself. He smiled down and kissed me forhead. I think my heart skipped a beat.

His smile turned into a smirk, knowing what he was doing to me. "Jerk." I spoke, playfully hitting him on the head. I was still cradled in his arms as he sat down on the couch as Emmett brought out a his laptop.

"I'm going to go hunting." Edward said suddenly. I looked into his eyes, they were coal black. I smiled and nodded. He ran out.

"Actually, when was the last time he went hunting?" Alice asked, and Rosalie answered with something I couldn't hear. But it must have been a lot, because Alice shook her head in dissaproval.

"Well, he should be gone for a while. Let's do something fun." Emmett decided. Getting up and getting- oh heck no.

"No." I said, backing up against the wall.

"Come on Bella. It will be fun!" Alice said, walking towards me.

"I'm uh, under the age!" I sqeaked as I tripped backwards as Rosalie caught me. "Yeah, seriously guys, what if Edward comes home to see her drunk?" She said seriously, eyeing Emmett who was still walking towards us.

"Yeah, and I get drunk real easily." I lied.

"So you have been drunk before? Shame on you Bella." Jasper joked. I couldn't see what was happening next. Then it all came to me.

"Ag-gain." I hiccupped.

**Jasper's POV**

"Ag-gain." Bella hiccupped. Drunk. I think we went over the top though. This was her 14th cup.

"I don't think we should Em," I said, grabbing the empty bottle from him. "SHE DRANK 6 BOTTLES! Oh man, Edward's gonna kill us.

"No he won't. not- okay, maybe he _is _going to find out." He thought over. Bella was not spinning in circles with her arms spread out.

"Plus, this is BELLA. Not his car. Bella's more important. Remember what he did with us when we got 1 scratch on his car?" I siad, remembering what happened that night.

"We didn't go out in public for about 3 years." Emmett responded to me. "Exactly." I said.

He had a panicked look on his face. "Oh we're in trouble- Bella! Get off of the table!" Emmett said afterwards, pointing a threatening finger towards the not so sober Bella. She just giggled and fell over into the couch.

"EDWARD'S COMING HOME!" Alice shrieked. Oh heck oh heck oh heck oh-

"Where is she?" Oh god I'm out! Emmett and I booked it out the back door.

"You think he's gonna kill us!" Emmett asked as we ran. Oh what do you think!

"No, of course not Emmett. I bet you he has this forest booby trapped already!" I said, but Emmett just smirked.

"You said booby dude, that's way worse than duty." He laughed then stopped. "STOP!" He shouted, but it was to late.

**Edward's POV**

"EDWARD'S COMING HOME!" I heard Alice yell as I was coming up into the driveway. What were they talking about? And were they drinking?

Bella.

"Where is she?" I hissed before I saw Emmett and Jasper run towards the door. When I got there, Bella was there, drunk, wobbling her way over to me. She smiled clumsily at me as she put her arms around my neck.

"I love you Eddie." She said groggily, then giggled and held on tighter. "Vampires are hotttttttt." I wanted to crack a smile at that, but this was a seriose matter. Not like Rose or Alice cared. They were laughing.

"I thought of a s-song!" Bella hiccuped happily then started singing.

"Oh Edward. Edward. I'm singing a song.

Rosalie is laughing, even though Emmett is probably trapped in a tree...  
And Alice is-"

"Emmett and Jasper are being hung upside down from a tree and they can't get out." Alice said after a moment.

Bella started to make some weird sound, and she ran to the sink. And threw up.

"Ew." Alice and Rosalie muttered, but I walked over and held her hair away from her face. After she was done, I let her brush her teeth (with the help of Rose) and then took her to bed.

"Edward's mad." She said quietly, but I heard it clearly.

"I'm not mad." Not at her. At the others, yes. She fell asleep after that, but I decided to stay there with her.

"Edward." She said after awhile, but didn't look like she was awake. She was sleep talking? "Love Edward..." I smiled. I guess that Emmett was right.

'TOLD YOU I WAS RIGHT!' Emmett's thoughts rang out. Wait...Wasn't he in a tree?

"I though Emmett was in tree..." Bella asked, both eyes open as as said it.

"I thought so to."

"WELL YOUR BOTH WRONG!"

**Bella's POV**

The next day after that, Alice had taken us all out shopping because we were all heading home. They said that it will actually take about a full year starting in 4 months until we really have to go on the show. What kinda show do you have to wait 1 year and 4 months for?

Anyway, now we were all home, back at tiny rainy Forks. School actually had a 3 week vacation, so we only missed like, 3 weeks of school. Good enough for me.

"Try this on Bells." Alice said, throwing something pink at me, then ushering me out of the door. A bikini and a cover up?

I always hated these things. Well at least it wasn't the ones that tied in the back. The one that Alice had thrown at me was decent, I could say. It was a little darker than a shade of pink, and above the top it had a cute pink ruffle flare out. Simple.

"Do I have to go out there?" I talked regularly, knowing that she and Rose could hear me.

"Oh yeah!" Alice said, and actually opened the door herself. Didn't I lock that? "Wow! Bells, you look hot!" Rose called. I blushed at her choice of words, but then she just took a picture of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, trying to see who she was sending it to. "Oh God Rose, please don't send that to-"

"Too late!" She said as she hit send. Edward was going to be in for a shocker. Do you know how many stores we went to after that? Alice said that I needed at least 5 bathing suits, 8 sun dresses, 10 tank tops and 8 pairs of shorts.

"Where are we even going?" I asked Alice, but she just smiled and laughed her little pixie laugh. We saw the boys walking towards us. Jasper was reading a book over Emmett's arm as he held it, him reading also. Edward looked annoyed and rolled his eyes.

"What are they reading?" I asked him as we stopped all facing the opposite gender.

"Apparently, Tanya has a very new thing that is coming out this month. Since she just got into being a poser for the new 'Victoria Secret' catalog, she wrote a book trying to make herself more known." Edward said, having the book in his hands not even a second later, and was holding it out for me.

"Vampire Love." I read out loud. "Nice choice of style." I said sarcasticly as I took the book and opened up to a random page.

"Um, why are me and you in the book?" I asked out of curiosity after I read the words Edward and Bella.

"I asked her that to. She just said read it. But like I would read anything she wrote. So, I'm making Jasper and Emmett read it." He said with a small smile and took one of my hands in his.

I smiled back, but it faded away as we saw Tanya walking up to us. I threw the book, aiming it at her head, but Emmett caught it before anyone saw.

"Fiesty there, aren't we little human." She said with a smug smile as she tilted her head in an innocent position. She looked down at mine and Edward's intwined hands, and the smile came off.

"Just make sure you read chapter 7. That's the best chapter." She said before walking off. I so wanted to throw something at her. Damn. There was nothing there to throw at her.

Once we were driving home, it began to thunder outside, and it looked like it knocked the power out at home since there was no lights on.

"Bella!" I heard mom call as she opened her arms out and wrapped me in a hug. It felt nice. Charlie never showed my any care or love. A father figure.

Carlisle.

He still wasn't back. He wrote us a letter, saying he was helping the doctors in Volterra, and that he would be back soon.

That's why we were all relieved.

"Esme, I think we should get her out of the rain." Rosalie said, as I was getting soaked. Before I could even blink I was already in the house, wrapped up in a towel sitting on the floor next to Edward, who was lying upside down.

"I was capable of moving the 3 steps to the door, and walking up the 12 steps to get a towel Edward." I said, but his gesture was sweet.

"Yes. I know you were capable." He said seriously. "But I wanted to do these things to you. Give things to you."

"I don't like gifts." I said, biting my lip.

"I know. That's why I'm going to give you homemade things. No money whatsoever." He said, but muttered something else under his breath.

"HEY EDDIE!" Emmett called from downstairs. He came down the steps, slower than me, then threw the book at Edward, who caught it easily.

"Read chapter 7." He said, and ran out the door.

"Edward, do you wanna go hunting with us?" Alice said, dancing down towards the door, where I could see everyone else already outside.

"I'll go later." He said, staring at me but talking to Alice. She just nodded.

"Okay, so chapter 7." I asked as I sipped on my hot chocolate Edward made for me. It tasted awesome! But all he did do was get hot water, pour the powder into the water and stir. But it was the best cocoa I've ever tasted.

"So, back to the story." Edward said chuckling. The lights were still out, so I was just laying down next to Edward on the floor. Then he started reading. I guess that this story was based on our life. But we were the only 3 characters in the book. Tanya, Me and Edward.

"I knew that Edward always loved me. But he was just playing hard to get. That changed on my favorite day. Edward had ran to me, after dumping that human Bella." Edward said, but he said it through his teeth.

"Tanya, I love you. Not Isabella. I never loved her." "Edward said to me, pulling me into a feirce hug." 

**Edward's POV**

All of Tanya's things she wrote was wrong. I loved Bella. Not Tanya. I would never love anyone more than I loved Bella. She was my life now.

"Edward then leaned down, and whispered in my ear. It sent chills down my spine. "Marry me, Tanya."

"Bells, do I have to keep reading." I hissed at her, but all she did was narrow her eyes a little and shook her head slowly. I took in a breath, then continued.

"Bella, you're just not good enough for me." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed his neck. That stupid human had actually gotten past the body guards, so here she was, ruining my wedding day."And that's as far as I'm going." I growled, and threw the book in the trash. Bella looked deep in thought, her eyes turning glassy. "Bella?"

She walked over to the trash, took out the book and handed it back to me. She sat on the couch, waiting patiently for me to continue reading. I sighed, opening back up to the page we left off on.

"And that's what were doing today. I got the most perfect dress. And Alicia and Rosalina, Edward's sisters, helped me pick out the most whitest dress that we could find. It clung perfectly to my curves, and showed off a lot of cleavage."

"Tanya, do you take Edward to be your lofely wedded husband?" The priest said. "I do." I replied back, Edward grinning at me.

"And do you, Edward, take Tanya to be your lofely wedded wife?" He said, facing Edward."

"I do." He bent me down a little bit, and kissed me dead on the lips."

"You know that won't ever happen, right?" I whispered, taking Bella's warm hands into my cold ones.

"Yes." We talked for awhile, but then Bella fell asleep. I just held her in my arms as she did so. Bella woke up with a startle when Emmett came bursting through the door. She jumped, clutching onto my neck.

"EMMETT!" She yelled angrilly, trying to slow down her beating heart rate.

"BELLA!" He said in a playfully angry voice, but then started juming up and down. "Okay, so we went to the movies, and we saw the movie 'The Proposal' and it was really good, but there's this really cool song that I really need to sing!" He said quickly, but we both understood him.

"Go on then." Bella said, leaning back into me. I really did love her.

"I can't go yet. This has to be for mom!" He ran up the steps to fast for her to see, and then stood with a boombox. It had really weird beats in the beginning. Then he started dancing really weirdly.

He grabbed Esme from the corner. "Okay, Esme. This song is all about you. This is what you need to do, you know, loosen up!" He said, she just put her hands on her hips.

(A/N: People, yeah like I think I said before, my mom is looking at what I'm typing right now, so I'm going to like, bleep out the swears. So when there's like a really weird word, you'll probably see just _ .)

_"To the windows, to the windows, to the walls, to the walls.  
Till the sweat drips down my _._What kind of song was this! Bella had grabbed onto my leg, trying to hold in her laughter as Emmett jumped around all crazy like. I really should see this movie...

To all you _ crawl.  
All you people. mother_'s.

All you people, god_.  
To the windows, to the windows  
to the walls, to the walls.

Till the sweat drips down my _  
Let all you _ crawl.

All you people, god_.  
To the windows, to the windows  
to the walls, to the walls.

Till the sweat drips down my, uhh."

And he still kept going! Esme looked like she was going to pass out. She wasn't moving, her eyes were just following Emmett around the rooms.

_"Oh yeah, look at her go._

_Oh oh oh oh oh!"_

Emmett said as he started swinging his head around and moving his butt around in circles. I blocked Bella's eyes. She put her hands over mine, pushing them harder against her head. I took it off when he stopped doing that, but did something really weird.

_"Yeah, Esme! Here we go!  
Let me see you get low, you scared you scared.  
Drop your _ to the floor, you scared, you scared.  
Let me see you get low, you scared you scared.  
Drop your butt to the floor, you scared you scared."_

Esme cracked after that. She threw a baseball -don't ask me why she keeps some in her pockets- and threw it at the boombox, which it broke and pieces came flying at me and Bella.

_"Now, stop-WOO! And wiggle it!  
Now, stop-WOO! And jiggle it!"_

"Get upstairs! Now! And go clean out that game room!" She yelled angrily at him. I have never seen her so mad.

"But, mom-"

"No buts! GO!" Emmett stomped up to his room after that, and all you could hear was things being thrown around. "AT HUMAN SPEED!" She yelled as an after thought.

"Oh, heck no!" He said, but he slowed his pace.

"Tanya's here." Alice said too quickly for Bella to hear. She just looked up at her.

"What?" She asked, staring at Alice. Then the doorbell rang. Jasper went to go get it, slowly.

"Hello, Jazzy-boy." She said, smiling weirdly. It looked like she was like, drunk. He just muttered 'slut' under his voice and walked away.

"Cullens, Hales." She sighed, looking at everyone, then finally at me and Bella. I had gotten up, but Bella was still cradled in my arms, going in and out of concesnous.

_"_Tanya." Rosalie glared, coming to stand in front of us.

"Well, if it isn't little miss Ice Princess." Tanya said back, laughing evily.

"You know what, bi-" But Bella cut her off by putting a hand on her arm. "She's not worth is." She whispered. Rose relaxed after that, and stomped away from Tanya.

"Tanya, what do you want?" Carlisle asked, actually sounding a little bit rude. Good for him.

'Edward.' She said in her mind, but said it more in a weird way outloud.

_Don't you all just want Tanya to fall in a ditch, that no one knew about, and she couldn't get cell phone service, and there would be nobody out the to help her or contact her..._

_Yes, I would._

_Anyway, I'm wicked tired, now it's 2:11am on a school night, and I'm going to bed, so peace out!_


	33. Chapter 31: Game On

**READ THE AUTHORS NOTE TO FIGURE OUT WHY I'M ASKING YOU THIS**! Question: How many times did I use the word Hey in this chapter?**

**Chapter 31: Game On  
Edward's POV**

"Why am I on fire?" She screamed, and the next minute Tanya's hand is on fire. It doesn't look like it's burning her, but it's still weird to see it.

I turned around to see Bella consentrating on Tanya, her hand slightly out cast towards her. She then flicked her wrist a little bit, and then there was water all over Tanya.

"Ugh, why is Bella just a freak?" She screamed before stomping out of the house.

"Bella, what was that?" I asked curiously, then Alice started jumping up and down. "New powers?" Bella responded, shrugging her shoulders. Alice grabbed her, said something to low to hear in Bella's ear then just smiled.

She walked up to Emmett, pausing for a breif moment then winked her eye, which made it start thundering outside. Emmett jumped, landing in Rosalie's arms. She just rolled her eyes and threw him off.

"How-?" But Carlisle just shook his head at me. How did she just randomly make her gifts come to her suddenly? It didn't make sense.

"Can we play with my gift now? Please?" Bella asked Esme and Carlisle, giving the puppy dog pout. Curse Alice for teaching her that.

"Fine, but don't kill yourself." Esme said, ruffling Bella's hair before she ran out the back door with the rest. "Sometimes it's like she's still the 10 year old girl I know her of, not the 17 year old women."

I just nodded along, going outside to see what they were doing. They were looking up at something I couldn't see.

Bella noticed me then ran over, tripping but catching herself. She put something small and squishy in my hand. And it smelled repulsive.

"And can you tell me why I am holding this insignificant peice of marshmellow in my hand Miss Hale?" I asked her raising my eyebrow. She just giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Throw it up in the air." She stated, grabbing onto my other arm.

"Seriously Edward, do it! It's so cool!" Emmett yelled from the other side of the yard. So as she said, I threw the food into the air, as Bella studied it. It looked like it froze in mid air, and then...

"Isn't that cool!" Emmett hollered, pointing up at the firework. And I don't mean a small one, I mean like a real one. Remind me to never let Bella mad again. Or else, we'd be dead.

"Come on Edward, you gotta live like your dying!" She said to me, aiming at another marshemellow in the air and this time putting it on fire. It came down to the ground, burning some of the grass. But when I looked up I couldn't help but laugh.

There was Rosalie, Bella, and Alice. All in the sticky burned marshmellow. Emmett was on the floor laughing like he couldn't breathe. I bet if we could cry there would be tears falling from his eyes.

"This is not funny!" Rosalie shouted, trying to get the gooe off her head.

"Plus, Bella said to live...like we're, dying... Oh yeah Bells...I'm dying.. of laughter!" He got out between laughs. _None for him tonight... _Rosalie thought while smirking a little.

_Omigod! This is going to take forever to get out of my hair! _Alice thought while she tried to get it off her clothes.

Then there was Bella.

Even thought she was covered from head to toe in marshmellow gooe, she still looked beautiful. She was the only one who wasn't freaking out. I needed to tell her soon, and I mean _really _soon.

"I'm out." Rosalie said after a second, not wanting to stay in the human food any longer. Alice followed soon after that, but Bella just lingered behind.

"You should go clean up Bells." I said to her as Emmett and Jasper were still laughing. They had no observation of the encounter we were having over here. SThe moved her eyes towards Emmett and Jaspers body, making a crackling noise with her powers and scaring them.

But they just continued to laugh. She rolled her eyes and smiled a little bit, leaning onto one hip. Closing her eyes for minute and making a face was all she needed to be clean.

"How do you know what to do?" I asked a moment later, wanting to know that she knew how to control these powers.

"Just comes to me." She stated then Alice and Rose were back by her sides. "How did you get cleaned off so fast?" Rosalie asked, inspecting Bella's shiny skin.

"'Cuz she's skilled like that Rosie!" Emmett said, leaping down from the roof.

"Carlisle wants Bella to go to bed now. I forgot but we indeed do have school tomorrow." Jasper said coming out. 'Well, that killed my plans to get revenge on Eddie' Emmett thought.  
I turned towards him, and he just looked innocent, started replaying the scene of the fireworks in his head.

I could tell that school was going to be interesting...

**Bella's POV**

No one likes school, why did we have to go back? I bet its so that kids would rather do things then sit on a computer chair all day, wathing tv and eating hot pockets... and as you can tell, that is not me.

I'm living in a house of 7 vampires, I don't think my lifes going to start getting boring now. I was now sitting on top of my bed, bouncing so I could hear the annoying squeaky sound. Alice said I should get a new bed, but I liked this bed. It was comfy.

"Doesn't that noise annoy you?" I heard from behind me. There laying on my bed was Edward staring at the ceiling.

"Not really," I replied, bouncing more faster now and making more noise. The shake caused him to bounce up and down, and it kinda looked funny. Then I stopped and turned towards him.

"Do we have to go to school tomorrow?" I whined to him, trying to make up some relevent idea to ditch. But I don't think that Carlisle and Esme would like that to much.

"Sadly, we need to attend so things don't get suspicious." He sighed, sitting up and facing me now. Why was I getting so nervous now? And what was that feeling? Kinda tickles.

"Care to tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Edward asked with a smile that would win a million dollars. Then a thought occured to me.

"How do you know the inside of my head is pretty? Huh?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. He just chuckled softly.

"Because I know you way more than you think." He said, grabbing my show off the floor. "And in about 20 seconds, I think you should get the camera out." And so I did. I set it up towards the door, waiting for something to happen.

"Prepare to die Eddie!" I heard Emmett whisper to Jasper, who was probably rolling his eyes now. "Three, two, one. Go!"

They busted down my door, about to shoot paintballs at us, but Edward hit the shoe off the wall, made it hit the guns out of there hands, and land on the floor all broken up. He just smirked while I took another snap shot of Edward throwing a shoe in Emmett's face.

"Oh it's war." Emmett said, taking Jazz and throwing him down the steps. I got that on camera to.

"Everyone to the living room, now!" Emmett called a moment later. I sighed, getting off of the bed and waiting for Edward to move.

"Come on there, vampire boy." I said, taking hold of his hand, which gave me a shock and a warm feeling, even though it was freezing. I started pulling, but he wasn't moving. "Edward!" I smiled at him and leaned over him. He seemed to be having a happy moment at that time or something.

Or maybe it was Emmett downstairs singing Barbie Girl on the new CD player Alice got him.

"Yes, Bella?" He asked innocently still planted onto the bed.

"Will you please move?" I asked, now sitting on top oh him.

"No, I'm good."

"Come on. I'll give you a cookie!"

"Gross."

"I'll kick you in the po!"

"I'll dodge you before you could hit me there."

"You're really not going to move now, aren't you?" I asked leaning in closer. I don't know where all this confidence was coming from. He just nodded his head. "Okay." And with that I hopped off the bed, and ran down the steps.

"Hi Bella." Edward said, sitting on the couch. "Jerk" I muttered under my breath, but went to go sit with him anyway.

"My boobs are plastic, it's so fantastic!"

"Emmett! That's not even how the song goes!" Rosalie called coming dowon the steps with Alice behind her.

"Good, you're all here." Emmett said, lowering the music and pressing another button. More music started to fill the background,

"Now, since Emmett get's very bored and I'm bored with all of you guys... I want to play a real game. As in with some other wimpy humans." Emmett said, talking in third person.

"Hey, hey don't hate on the humans." I said, being the mature one and sticking my tongue out at him.

"Fine, no offense." He restated. I nodded my head at him to continue. "Now, the game is quite simple. You get hit, you're out. Give your gun to the other person. Okay?"

"Woah wait, we're playing with GUNS!" I said panicked now. Oh yes let's play with guns against vampires. Won't that be fun?

"Oh come on Bella, I'm not _that_ stupid..." He thought off. Wow. "Paint ball guns. Happy?" He said at the end to me.

"Emmett, let's talk in code word."

"Oh, okay."

"So the vroom vroom hit the duck with the Pina Colada, correct?"

"No, the fried rice hit the potatoes and THEN the vroom vroom hit the Pina Colada."

"Oh...I understand now Emmett."

"Uh, I don't!" Rosalie said finally breaking the important part.

"Da loco in la cabeza grande comono langosta al azar nino de la bloque rojo leche." I said in one breath. "Understand now?"

"Oh." Everyone said making it sounds longer.

"Good, because I don't." I finally said. "That was the first thing that popped into my head.

"You said something about a crazy in the head big sized lobster, random kid off the block, red milk." Jasper said thinking more and getting out the spanish dictionary, not that he needed it.

"So are we going to play this game or not?" Emmett said pumping his fists in the air.

"We on teams?" I asked after standing up and bring Edward with me.

"Sure. It's the least we can do for the other humans." Alice said, texting people to tell other kids.

"Okay, let's go!" Emmett said opening the door.

"Not so fast kids!" Esme said, running to fast for me to see. Emmett made some strange noise and then turned to face her.

"Mom, come on. I gotta go kick some human butts! Well, not literally, you see it's a term of words that-"

"Yeah, I get it sweetie." Esme said, a small smile appearing on her lips. Then it was gone. "You guys may not need sleep, but Bella does. It's almost 12, and I don't want her falling asleep in class tomorrow."

"Mom!" I whined, letting go of Edward's hand to get on my knees. "I'm begging you."

"Why is everyone so crazy tonight?" Jasper asked suddenly. I then looked around to see everyone with a paint gun, me on my knees, and Emmett trying to sneak out the door with no one looking.

"That's it!" Alice shouted after coming out of a quick vision. "What?" We all asked her.

"We'll play paintball in school. No one will find out. If you get caught, you're out of the game."

"Deal." Everyone agreed, and Esme just shook her head walking away. "Now I'm going to bed, so night." I declared walking up the steps.

Tomorrow was going to be a funny day.

"So Bella," I heard Edward's velvety voice call out in the darkness. "Mhm..." I answered back. "Will you do the honor of being on my team tomorrow."

"No Edward, I was going to go ask Mike to be my partner." I said sarcastically. He laughed but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I swear if he comes near you, I won't let him go down with one paint ball to the body." He said mysteriously. And what made it worse was that Emmett still had the same music on in the background when he was trying to make his escape.

Mission Impossible.

"Emmett, can you shut the music off?" I said as if I was talking to someone right next to me. "Sorry!" He called up the steps.

"Okay, so let's talk." I said, sitting up against the headboard as he sat on the foot of the bed.

"No talking! We're leaving.!" I heard Alice call up the steps. She danced into my room wearing all black and also holding a black outfit.

"Put these on, don't ask questions and you'll get out of here safely." Emmett also said, jumping through my window. They both jumped out after that, leaving me and Edward sitting on my bed.

"What is she doing?"

"I don't know, she's blocking me." He said with an amused look on his face. "What's so funny now?" I asked him once he was getting close to the door.

"She might have blocked her thoughts, but Emmett sure can't contain his in that small brain." He called as he was walking out the door. I just shook my head and closed the door to get changed.

***~***"So can someone please tell me what we're doing?" I whispered to everyone as we were sneaking out of the house without Carlisle and Esme finding out.

"We are teaching you the genious of sneaking out of a house to play a game of paint ball." Emmett whispered back, crawling on the floor. "Well, why are you all crawling?" I asked to everyone except for Edward who was shaking his head walking behind them all.

"Dramatic Effect." Alice said as she turned up here iPod to the Mission Impossible theme song. "Dramatic effect equals dramatic exit."

"Ok Bella, hold your breath." Emmett said. "Why?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Uh, so Carlisle and Esme don't hear you."

"Emmett, we're already outside though. And we're near the school."

"What?" He asked, standing up to be facing the high school. "Dang it! I wanted to get to the James Bond theme song to Alice!" He shouted at Alice who was switching it to that song.

"Well that's to bad, because it just died on me." She said showing us the black screen.

"Let's do this!" He said, walking around the school to the back end where a lot of the teens were waiting. It must have looked weird to see all of us. We all were wearing black, and we had those black line things under eyes.

"Why are we walking in slow motion?" Rosalie asked as I almost tripped but Jasper caught me.

"Dramatic effect." Alice almost shouted at us. Now we were in front of the other kids, who also had different colored paint ball machine guns.

"Let's do this!" Emmett called out. "Everyone team up and split up. Please make sure you have a walky-talky and make sure you only have 30 paint balls. Thank you, and have a bad time getting painted."

And with that, everyone ran around screaming, grabbing a partner and running off.

"Don't go in the woods!" Emmett said as an after thought. "Don't want the wolves to feast on them..." He said shaking his head, taking Rosalie's arm and dragging her to where Jessica and her other fake blond people ran off to.

"Okay, so now what?" I asked Edward as I saw that Alice and Jasper had already ran off. He grabbed my hand, gave me a wink and passed me a gun.

"Game on." He said while squeezing my hand.

_I can't wait to type up the next chapter to this. This game might go on for 5 chapters or more. I'm going to take my time on these stories now, because I'm re-reading them and I think I move to fast with things. So hopefully next chapter will be up later tonight._  
**Question: How many times did I use the word "Hey." in this chapter?  
**  
_I thought this question was very easy, and to help you out, all you need to do is hold down Ctrl and F on your keyboard, type in Hey and see how many watches it says. But I don't want the word They counted, even though it says Hey in it. Just a plain Hey._

Review, and thank you to all of the people who have put me on there Author Alerts! It's an honor, and I never knew that my stories would be such a hit. Oh! And I'm putting up little questions so you kids can get more info about this story and all the chapters.

If you can answer these questions, then you'll get a little snip-it of more of this chapter. So all my questions are going to be at the bottom of my chapters and at the top. So look for them!

Have fun!


	34. Chapter 32: Explaining

I got a new phone! I'm so happy! And to celebrate, I am going to type a chapter. Snow storm! That means...I don't know. Just, a snow storm! No school! Yay. Okay, story time!  
**Chapter 32: Explaining  
Bella's POV  
**  
"Who are they going out after?" I asked Edward as he lead me in front of the school. We now know that Tyler is out and so is Rosalie, I think...

"Emmett went and got Tyler, Jasper is hitting all the boys he can see, Alice is trying to make a plot type of plan to conquer Lauren and Jessica." He answered as we stopped by a broken down tree. I sat on it, moving my hand against the dark damp bark.

"How many kids did we start off with?" I used my hand to snap a small tree branch.  
"About 40. Not that many will come because they want to be able to do there work tomorrow." He said as he blew a paintball at someone off far in the distance.

"Fastinating." I said, twirling the talky in my hand then dropping it.

"So, who thinks that Obama knows about Edward Cullen?" I heard Emmett's voice come onto the walky. Edward just turned around, glaring at the device.

"I bet he probably does..." I heard Jasper's voice come into the picture.

"Obama knows Edward?" I asked, getting Edward to roll his eyes.

"Bella! There you are! I thought Eddie boy over there ate you or something." Emmett said. Edward grabbed the walky.

"Emmett!" He hissed into the walky. "Oh relax, we're on a different channel then the rest of them. There on 09, were on 13." Came Rosalie's voice.

"Rose, aren't you out?" Alice asked, her voice sounding totally different. Or was that Emmett?

"Code blue." I heard Emmett say after that, and then he left. I hit the botton so it would be on channel 09. And that's when we heard Emmett singing.

"Come on Bella, you know you wanna join me..." His voice taunted me. I looked up at Edward who was shaking his head, then moved away to quickly for me to see.

He came back moments later, smiling like a mad man. I returned back to Emmett. But he wasn't singing anymore.

"What did you do?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him. He shrugged innocently, moving me out of the way of an incoming paint ball. "Thank you."

"I've heard that plenty of times. Fall after fall." He sais smiling. I smacked him on the arm. "I'm not that clumsy." And as I said that, I got up and tripped over a root.

I was in his arms instantly, fitting perfectly. "Ugh, okay maybe I am! I guess that is why you were here, to protect me from danger." I said as we walked hand in hand down the back of the school.

"Yes, I think that is exactly why I'm here." He said sincerely. As we walked I could hear most of the kids screaming and cursing. They were out.

Now how many kids are still in? "Edward?" "There are 21 humans still out there, but one is going to get hit by Mike in 29 seconds." See? I can be anywhere I want, with my vampire.

My? No, everyones. Right?

"I wish I could hear what you are thinking right now..." I heard Edward say as we were coming into view of Rosalie and Emmett. My eyes began to hurt a little bit, but I wasn't going to sleep yet.

"I'm thinking about Emmett's song he was going to sing." I lied. He just stared at me and sighed, moving me out of the way of a blue paint ball again.

"I know when you are lying to me Isabella." He said using my full name. That reminded me of Charlie for some reason. Charlie. What ever happend to him?

And all the danger I'm putting the Cullens in? No one enjoys being in danger.

"Isabella Hale don't you dare think about it!" I heard Alice say as the walky vibrated. "Do what?" I asked as Edward looked far off into the distance.

"Leave us. You're not putting us in danger. So don't dare leave us." I heard Jasper say.

"Bella's not going anywhere guys... If she ever does, that won't end up very well now will it Bells?" Emmett's voice rang out. I shivered at I thought of him flexing his muscles now. No Emmett, that would not end well.

"Bella, don't even think that." Edward said, pulling my to a hult before walking in front of me.

"How do you know I'm thinking about that Edward?" I tried to pass it off as a joke, but he wasn't having that. "I'm serious Bella."

"I know that." I said forcefully."I just don't like that you are all risking your lives for a human. Me." I said staring down. If I was never here, than they would all be happy and NOT in danger.

"You remind me of my mom." He said. I looked up at him. Esme? "My real mother." Oh. I had never heard about Edward's past. He looked at me for a moment, then picked up the walky talky.

"Emmett, put the game on hold until tomorrow. We only have about 10 kids left, so it really doesn't matter. I'm taking Bella home." He spoke into it then threw me onto his back faster than I could see.

"A heads up would have been nice." I said as I clung onto his neck. He just laughed and ran faster. It was all a blur around me. I remembered when he ran me like this when I was younger. Ah, good times.

When we were home, Carlisle and Esme were waiting at the door, looking at Bella in fake anger. "Isabella, where have you been?" She asked as I still clung onto Edward's back as he walked inside the house.

"Uh..." Edward said I was a bad liar, so why would I lie?

"I took Bella on a date."

"Yes, he took me- what!" I almost choked on air. I didn't expect that.

"Really? Where did you take her?" Carlisle asked, eyeing Edward suspiciously. Edward just continued to walk up the steps and speak with me on his back.

"La Bella Italia." He said with a perfect accent and walked into his room, closing the door with his foot. He put me down on the bed and walked over to the closet. He pulled out a tiny box and then walked back over.

"This," He said opening the box, "was my mother's wedding ring." It was a golden ring with dinomds all around it. Simple but beatiful. On the side I could see that it was engraved to Elizabeth Masen.

"It's beautiful." I said, holding the delicate ring in my hand. "She must have really loved this." I said sadly. Edward just smiled softly and nodded his head.

"Everyone thinks that I don't remember my parents." He confessed, staring at the ring. "But I do. Very vivid images."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I whispered, grabing his hand. He smiled and looked up.

"There is nothing to talk about. Unless you want to know some things about them."

"Yes please." I said, sitting in his lap and getting comfy.

"My mom would have loved you," he started off. "you just make everyone feel happy when your around them."

"Except for Tanya." I muttered. He heard and gave a humorous chuckle. "Yes, shes a... not a nice word, let us leave it at that." He said, playing with a strand of my hair.

"Anyway, when I was about 13, there was a big war that broke out. My father had to go far out to save me last grandmother. That night, there reallt wasn't anything we could do except wait. I remember me just sitting on the couch as my mother paced the floor."

"He never called back. All our phone calls. Messages. Nothing." He said now staring down. I squeezed his hand.

"We found him 3 days later, trying to find my grandmother. He had no contact of us ever calling. He had made this device, almost like a cell phone, but we didn't have those back then. We were the only ones in town that had one, and we made sure that nothing ever happend to it."

"He lost it that day, having to make sure that we were okay. He had given up the device to that he could pay for a secrent servant of some sort, to watch mother and I so we wouldn't be harmed. When we got back, he had told us that he never found her. He collapsed after that, so we brought him to the hospital.

"I remember Carlisle being there. And that is all. But there is more about the day the Spanish Influenza broke out." He told me. I didn't notice I was crying until he wiped tears away from my eyes.

"Don't cry." He cooed, smiling a little bit. I nodded my head, making him continue. "I remember Carlisle changing me, the transformation. Everything. It was like walking through hell."

"For three days. On fire, it felt like. I could hear everything around me. I knew I was screaming, but I knew that there was nothing that anyone could do. I remember hearing Carlisle talking to me quietly, telling me about what was happening."

"He told me that my mother knew that he was special. That she knew that when she was dying, just like my father, that she wanted him to forget about her and save me. He did everything he could for her, but before we knew it she was gone. That scene is stuck in my head. Anywhere. Sometimes if I'm spaced out, I'm just replaying scenes from my old childhood."

"The transformation was the most painful experience I've ever been through in my life. When it got to my heart, I just wanted to die. I guess I did in some way though... When I woke up, Carlisle told me everything. What I was."

"I didn't believe him when he said that we were like normal people. I knew I was a monster. I couldn't control myself the first time. I drank from a human." He looked down ashamed, staring out the window.

"It wasn't your fault. Alice told me that when you are a newborn that you can't control yourself." I whispered back.

"Alice has told you about these things?" He almost asked agrily. I nodded my head. He shook his, looking at me now.

"I think you should go to bed. It is almost 1:30, and I want you to get some sleep before we go to school." I nodded my head in agreement. My eyelids were begining to droop anyway. He got out of my room as I grabbed my clothes and got changed.

"Edward?" I whispered as I sat on my bed. He was in my room instantly. "Will you stay in here with me?" I asked shyfully for a moment. I just wanted to be around him.

"Congrats Eddie." I heard Emmett yell up the steps. He just rolled his eyes at that while I muttered a 'shut up' to Emmett.

He layed with me, me under the covers and him ontop. He hummed to me as I fell asleep cluching onto his arm.

"Bella, wake up." I groaned as I heard Edward's voice. Then there was a big crashing sound and some grunts. I sat straight up, only to find Emmett with a paintball gun about to aim it at me, but Edward had tackled him to the ground as the paintball flew onto my lamp.

"I'll get her next time Edward." Emmett said smiling stupidly and waving over his shoulder at me. "Morning Bells."

"Interesting moment to wake up to on a Monday." I muttered, throwing the covers off me and heading over to my lamp. "I liked that lamp to..."

"He'll buy you a new one." Edward smiled. "Just go get ready for school. According to Alice, this is going to be the most, 'craziest week a immortal no offence to Bella is ever going to be!'" He said in a perfect immitation of her as he walked out the door.

"This family gets weirder and weirder everyday." I muttered. "You live in a house full of vampires. It can't get any weirder that that!" Jasper called up the steps. I just shook my head and walked to the bathroom.

"I made pancakes!" I heard Esme say as I walked into the kitchen. "You look nice."

"Thanks." I said, but more to the pancakes. I wasn't wearing anything special. Only some jeans and a light blue top with my hair straight down.

"These are really good." I actually got out around the mountain of pancake in my mouth. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Years of practice. You used to always eat these when you were younger." And I could understand why. These tasted so good. Maybe I could stick some inside Emmett's pillow.

"He'll eat it." Alice said skipping into the room with her book bag over her shoulders. I looked at the time. With Edward's driving, we wouldn't be late for school. Esme and Carlisle had left to go to stores to buy things for when we moved. It was probably going to be about another week.

I wasn't sad about moving. I was sad about us having to live with Tanya and her coven. Carlisle said that it was a good place to stay for a while and had a good hunting range. Plus, I think that the Volturi wanted to find us for some reason, and I don't think it was a good one.

So we're moving out to Alaska. Happy days. Not.

"Bella, are you coming or not?" I heard Alice say as she finally got bored just watching me think to myself. I got up and walked to the door to find Edward standing at the car with the passanger side open. I moved into the fron seat as Alice layed down in the back seat. Okay kind of awkward...

"Most people would sit up when in a car Alice." I told her. She just shrugged. "We're not normal." She has a point. "We have our paint ball guns right?" She asked Edward as he sped down the road. "There in the trunk." He responded, pulling up into Forks High. That was quick.

Most kids looked at us we pulled in, but this time all the kids did. It was like I could hear them whispering. As Edward opened the car door for me and held his hand out for me to take, which I did, I could hear Jessica and her other blonde headed friends whispering all around.

"I heard that Edward and Bella were making out in the woods last night, and that they didn't go home until an hour ago." Jessica whispered to them.

"I think so too, look how close they are together. And look at the bags under her eyes!" Another girl named Brittney said, wiping her bangs out of her eyes.

"Well, we're just going to have to get little Swan out now, don't we?" I heard Lauren say, texting away on her cell phone. Woah wait, did she just say?

I stopped walking as we walked into the building. "Swan?" I said to myself as Edward led me over to our first class. Alice went off to her homeroom, and so now it was only me and Edward in the room.

"Don't listen to them Bella. Your better than that." He said, sitting me down on the desk. What did that mean now? Was everyone going to be calling me daughter of the Cheif of Police? He had hurt me so many times.

He wanted me to die the last time I checked. I still remember him pushing me off the boat. And that same day. And the movie. Was the movie really suppost to be my future? But Charlie was always nice to me.

"Bella what are you thinking? Alice can't see your future anymore." Edward said as he looked into my eyes. The golden color was hypnotyzing and made my insides melt, but I just sucked in a big breath of air.

"I'm thinking about-" But I couldn't finish because the bell rang. The teacher walked in, but there was another girl with him. The kids started to crowd up the class room, either talking about Edward and I or the new girl.

"Class, I'd like to introduce Kelly Shay. She just came here from New York. Now I want you to treat her like you all want to be treated. You may sit next to Edward." The teacher said. I can't even remember his name. And wait, Edward?

She had brown hair that went down to her back, and dark brown eyes. She had a small figure, and to anyone else she must have looked beautiful. I scoffed in my head, jeeze. She hasn't even said one word yet and you are already dissing her Bella.

She blushed. She actualy _blushed._ Just like I do. Okay, calm down. It's just a coincidence. "Hi." She said as she sat down. Edward just smiled, grabbing my hand under the table. I felt kind of confident that Edward wasn't attracted to the girl like the other boys were.

As the teacher was turned around finding papers, I forgot about the paint ball game for a minute. And at that moment, I could see a green paint ball coming straight at my head. I closed my eyes ready for the impact, but it never came.

Edward had pulled me into his lap so that it didn't hit me. It splattered off the backwall, making a loud noise. The teacher, I think the name Mr. Shawn or something like that, turned around and noticed.

"Who did this?" He pointed to the green paint. My eyes immedietly went to Lauren's, but she had a smile on her face.

"Bella." She said, pointing her finger at me so that everyone looked at me. I could feel myself heating up with all the attention. And it wasn't helping that I was still on Edward's lap. I guess since he was a substitute he didn't know who we were, so he just pointed to Edward and I and told us to come up front.

"To the principals office. Now." He ordered. I was about to protest, but Edward just nodded and pulled me by my hand.

"Were really going!" I asked him, not believing that he didn't want to pursuede the teacher. He just shook his head. "Actually, Emmett's about to pull the fire alarm and actually it isn't set up right, so the sprinklers are going to go off."

"So should we go outside and say that it was just a coincident that we were outside as the rest of the kids and teachers are soaking wet, or do you want to get wet anyway?" I asked him, using my hands as dramatic effect.

"Let's just get wet. They are going to let us out early and we are going to have no school tomorrow anyway, so everyones going to be doing the paint ball war. Speaking of paintball war..." He said at the end. He flipped me over his arm so fast I didn't notice until about a minute later.

Jasper and Emmett were off on the side, trying to get one of us out. "Why does everyone always aim for me!" I yelled. They just looked innocent. "Easy target?" Jasper said then he and Emmett ran off.

"Interesting." I said. Then I heard Emmett's laughing which would only mean one thing. Water started pouring down from the sprinklers. And it was freezing! I wrapped my arms around my body, feeling how I shook. Edward wrapped his arms around me, making me lean into him.

"Enjoying the water ladies?" Mike said after Alice and Rosalie showed up. He saw how me and Edward were standing and glared. Something didn't look right on him. I felt Edward growling, but it was to low for anyone to hear.

"Nice hair Newton," Emmett called around the corner. "how long it take you?" Edward tightened his hold on me when Mike took a step towards me.

"Actually, I just like, ran my hand through it." He said. But it didn't look like it. It looked like he put a gallon of hairgel on every strand of hair then stuck his head out a car window and let it fly back.

"Edward..." I whispered. He looked down. "I think theres a cockroach in his hair..." He smiled and hid his mouth in my hair to keep from laughing. But seriously there was! It wasn't even dead! Oh my gosh!

"Mike, you got any pets at home?" I asked as the teacher opened up the door to the outside world. But the bad news is that it was raining out there too. And I think the rain outside was even colder than the water inside.

Can they just say we could go home now! "Edward..." I said into his arm.

"About another minute." He said, rubbing his hands against my arms to make friction. It didn't work great, but it was enough to keep them a little warm.

"Attention students! We are closing the school for 2 days." The princapal said as he walked around. "That is all." After all the kids cheered and ran off, we finally were able to get out of the parking lot.

"I...am...freezing." I said as Jasper took the driver seat and me and Edward got in the back. "Why did you have to go and pull the fire alarm!" I screamed at him. I felt calm after that, and I glared at him.

"Jasper, maybe that isn't a good time to try that out on her..." Alice said from the passanger seat. "Yeah Jasper listen to your wife." I said in a weird voice.

"Were you trying to imitate me?" Alice said a rise in her voice.

"Yes ma'am." I said in a deep voice. Edward cracked his famous crooked grin.

"Sometimes I don't understand you humans..." Jasper said as he pulled up into the driveway.

"Bath!" I screamed, getting out of the car. I opened the door to find Esme and Carlisle, EW! "Okay! I'm going to forget I saw that, and I'm going to go upstairs, and I'm going to forget about everything that's happend in the last 20 minutes."

That was just wrong!

I heard Emmett laughing as I slammed the door. Oh they better not do that again...that was not right kids, not right!

"Bella! I left some clothes outside the door." I heard Alice's voice sound from the door. "Thank you," I whispered and felt her move.

I didn't get out until my hands looked like actual raisins. Or prunes. Which ever one was more wrinkly. "Bella." I heard Esme call. Oh god. I walked down the stairs slowly for two reasons. One, because I didn't want to know what she was going to say. And two, I didn't want to sprain my ankle...again.

"Mom." I said as I came down the steps. "Where is everyone else?" I asked as I looked around the room.

"They went hunting." I noticed that her eyes were more honey then I last remember Edward's being. A thought occured to me then.

"What you saw-"

"We are NOT having that talk. Please, I am begging you. Sadly, school has tought be enough." I said quickly, ready to block my ears if I have too.

"Okay fine. I don't want you to have to endure that...speech." She said relieved. "And I thank you school for teaching you how to be safe."

It was silent for a couple minutes. "Why did dad change you?" I asked suddenly. She looked down at me. She smiled softly.

"I have always wanted a kid. And I finally found out that I was going to have a baby boy. I went estatic, thinking about how my future was going to turn up. But then at the end, I found out that I had a miss carrage." She was looked down now. I grabbed into her arm.

"I thought that I lost everything. So, I didn't want to live anymore. I knew that there was a cliff near my parents house in the back woods somewhere. So, I ran down to it and flung myself off." I gasped, gripping even harder.

"But it didn't kill me. I remember seeing Carlisle coming and taking me somewhere. He treated my leg, wich I had broken, and then before I was going to die, he bit me."

"That must have been a horrible time for you..." I trailed off. She nodded. Then she smiled. "Do you want to see a movie? With the family?" I asked her. She laughed and nodded her head. I didn't like sad moments like that.

"On a school night?" She asked. I just rolled my eyes and dragged her off the couch.

I muttered something unintelligent as I walked to the door. I knew they were right here. "Marco."

"POLO!" I heard a group of people say. Everyone walked out of the bushes.

"What movies are even out?" I asked as we got into the car. Alice grabbed her phone and searched. "If you can see the future, then why don't you just tell us what movie we're going to see?"

"Because I feel like using my phone." She stated, turning around in her seat to look at me. Weird pixie chick...

"Oh, shoot!" Emmett said as we got out of the car. Alice didn't tell us what movies were out, so we didn't know what was playing. "The Proposal. Let's do this!" He grabbed Esme by the arm and dragged her into the theater. This is going to be an awkward movie...

"You know that this is probably going to be the most horrible movie you are ever going to see with Emmett?" Edward asked as he put his arm around my shoulder. I just looked up at him.

"You mean _one _of the most horrible movies I am going to see with Emmett." I restated. He just chuckled and smiled a crooked grin. That crooked grin...

"Come on guys! You walked slower than my grandma!" Emmett had already gotten snacks and the tickets and waving his arm around with Esme still attached to the other one. She looked bothered.

"Em, you don't have a grandmother." Rosalie said. He just shook his head. "No duh, now come on!" He took off, sending the door flying open. As we finally got into the theater, I could see that he had picked the row in the direct middle. Jasper and Alice went to go sit at the top on the second row.

Carlisle went to go sit on the other side of Esme as Rosalie did the same with Emmett. I led Edward to the corner on the first floor. He tensed. "What?" I whispered. He just turned his head towards the door.

There with that new Kelly girl was Tanya, leading her to the bottom. She looked up directly at us, and then winked at Edward. He growled. The movie started off with the girl riding the bike and flipping through papers.

I just stared at Tanya, who was telling Kelly something, who just nodded her head and glaring at me and smiling at Edward.

Edward's phone began to vibrate indicating that he had gotten a text message. It was from Alice.

_If you want to get hit with fruit punch, stay where you are... you have 3 seconds to make a decision. - Ali _

"Let's go." I said as he grabbed me and brought me outside.

Alice had sent us a video about 2 minutes later of how she threw her drink on Tanya, and how she stormed out. But it looked like she was heading towards the door where we were.

This wan't going to be good.

"Eddie." Tanya purred in a whole new outfit. One that showed off a lot. Edward grabbed my waste.

"Tanya." He said coldly.

Kelly walked out, inside a dress that I thought was going to fall off it was so small. This is not going to be fun. And it's a Monday. Not a fun way to start the week.

**Jeeze, it says where I am that we're going to get the most worst amount of snow ever! And it's a Wednesday. We only had 3 hours of school today, and we're probably not going to school tomorrow, and if we're really lucky, no school Friday. Then it's Febtuary Vacation! So, more chapters on it's way! **


	35. Chapter 33: The Voice

_I was just thinking. You know the song So Sick by Ne-Yo? If you listen to it closely, I think that it would make a good song for New Moon. It fits Bella perfectly when Edward leaves her. Just go listen to it and picture New Moon when she's sitting in her room as the months pass._

**Chapter 33: The Voice**  
**Bella's POV**

Have I ever mentioned to you that sometimes I hear this weird beeping sound? It's always beeping in my ear. But I guess it's nothing.

This has been happening since before Charlie tried to take me away. But I've never told anyone. "Bella, are you okay?" Edward said as we went back into the theater. Emmett and Rosalie went to go talk to Tanya and Kelly for a while.

I was having black outs frequently. And it wasn't fun. Edward caught me before I could hit the ground. He sat me down on a bench. "Carlisle..." Edward growled forcefully. The doors to the movies opened up and Carlisle and Alice came out.

My head was pounding out of my skull it felt like. I wanted to sleep. "Bella, stay awake." Carlisle said, putting his cold hand on my head. It felt good from the pressure and the feeling. He took it away.

"I don't know what the problem is. She is perfectly fine." He said to Edward. Edward just looked at me curiously. His eyes had turned the smallest amount of what it was before. He put his hand on my head. I leaned into it.

"Let's go home." Alice said. "Bella's future just disappeared. And I don't want to risk anything." What was the meaning of that? Was I going to die?

"Am I going to die?" I asked as a shot of nausea spread over me. I stopped walking as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. "No, you are not going to die." He said forcefully. I ducked my head down.

"She's going to pass out in 2 minutes 48 seconds." Alice's voice rang from the front of the car. I was going to be out cold in 2 minutes! "Don't have a panic attack Bella." She turned around in her seat.

"Alice! You can't just tell someone that there going to pass out and then tell them not to start freaking out!"

"Bella, don't listen to her." Rosalie said trying to calm me. I leaned back into Edward's embrace, engulfing myself in his sweet smell. It instantly calmed me.

"You think I should stalk some kids on clubpenguin?" Emmett asked trying to change the subject. "Um, no?" I said. I could feel myself starting to sweat.

_"Make a decision."_

"What?" I asked. Everyone just looked at me.

"Who are you answering Bella?" Carlisle asked as he turned into the highway to go home.

_"Choose."_

"Choose what!" I all but screamed. I didn't even know where this voice was coming from on the first place!

"Bella?" Edward asked.

_"To bring with you. You must choose."_

"Alright, who's talking in some type of haunting voice?" I finally said, looking at Emmett. He just looked at me.

"I'm not saying anything. I swear." He said, looking curiously at me.

_"Time is running out. Choose carefully."_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" I finally screamed, groaning as I grabbed onto Edward's hand. His arm around my waist grabbed tighter.

_"Is he the one?"_

"YES!" I screamed, trying to make the voice go away.

_"Then he it shall be."_ The voice called out. _"Don't be alarmed in the time being."_

"What is that supposed to mean?" I muttered, glaring upward.

_"You will find out. Soon." _The voice wandered off. I could feel it moving away. What was it? _"Bella..."_

"You're back now?"

_"I'm not going to leave you. It's almost time. Be prepared."_

"For what?" I was giving up now. This voice was trying to tell me something. Even though I had no idea where it was coming from.

"You will see."

"ISABELLA MARIE HALE!" I heard Alice shout. We were parked outside the house. Everyone was staring at me with worry. "What was that?"

I sat there for a couple seconds. "I don't know." I said truthfully.

"Come on." Esme said, rushing everyone into the house. My head was still pounding. Edward sat me down on the couch. I turned into his side, burying my face into his neck.

"So you're telling me you don't know what that was?"

"No, I don't."

"Well that is kind of odd." Jasper said as he kept his distance.

"Bella," Edward's voice said low enough so only I could hear. I nodded against his neck. "Come on." He said, lifting me effortlessly into his arms and raced me up the steps. As we went, I could hear everyone start to complain, but Alice shushed them.

With the loudest squeal I have ever heard. It just added onto my brain pounding the outside of my skull.

We just sat there. It was comfortable. I sat in his lap, trying to sleep. Finally I think I did, but it went to quick. I had a test today, so I needed to go to school. After I escaped from everyone saying I should stay home, we were all finally going to school.

"Is the game still going on?" Emmett asked from the back seat. I had my head up against the window in the passenger as Edward was driving. The window wasn't as good as his hand, but it was enough to make it so I could see clearly.

"Yes sir." Alice responded. I didn't really feel like playing. Oh well. I sighed. As we got into the school, everyone was still talking about me and Edward. His arm was wrapped around my shoulders protectively as we walked to our first class. Alice departed from us as did Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper.

As we sat in the back of the room, I remembered that that Kelly girl had to sit next to us. She walked down the isle, moving towards us as she winked at Edward. It was more like strut, but the only word in my head was slut.

He just rolled his eyes and scooted my chair closer to his. "Hey Edward," she purred then stared at me coldly. "Bella."

Edward nodded his head politely while I just leaned against him. When was this girl ever going to leave me alone?

"I guess we're getting out early today." Edward whispered.

"Again?"

"Emmett is being an idiot again, and is about to paint ball the teachers desk when he stands up." He said, his face off. He, didn't look right...

"Are you okay?" I asked skeptically. Vampires can't get sick, right?

"Yes, fine." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. I actually don't want to say this, but I think that his pale skin actually turned darker. If it kept going it would look like a peach color.

"I think I should take you to Carlisle." I said as I put my hand on his shoulder. The announcements came over the intercom, letting us all leave. I made Edward stay inside the class room. I thought about needing Alice, and she walked right into the room.

"Woah, Edward. What happened?" She asked as she rushed over to him. His eyes were a dark golden color and his skin was looking even peacher.

"Let's go see Carlisle." She said as she pulled him up.

When we got to the house, Carlisle was already waiting out front. "What happened?" He said as he helped Alice pull him in. Esme came out and stood next to me.

"He's going to be okay, right?" I asked. I looked up as she nodded. "Edward's a fighter. He won't give up."

"Hey what happened to Edward?" Emmett said as he pulled up. "He gonna die?"

"Edward's going to die?" I almost screamed. They all turned towards me, not noticing me until now.

"No, Bella...Emmett's just joking. Aren't you, Emmett?" Rosalie said forcefully to him. He just nodded his head. "Yeah, Edward can't die. Unless, we let him wonder out into the sunlight with a whole bunch of humans standing around, and then he starts sparkling and the Volt-"

"Emmett!" Esme snapped.

"What! I'm just stating something," He said as he walked in. I followed in after him, noticing that they had taken Edward upstairs.

"I thought vampires can't get sick, or, what ever he is..." I said panicky as everyone walked in. "Edward!" I heard Alice screamed then silence. I shot up. Emmett ran over to me, blocking my way. "Bella."

"Don't go up there." The voice called out. I stopped.

"What are you doing to him?" I yelled, my hands balling into fists as I gazed up at the ceiling.

"Hey Emmett, come up here!" Alice said, but her voice held amusement. What was funny at this moment? There was Emmett running up the steps and Rosalie grabbing my arms before I ran up there myself.

"What's up Eddie!" He asked. It was silent. I stopped breathing, trying to hear something. Silence. Nothing.

I felt like I was going to faint. I could feel my eyes starting to water over, surrendering in Rosalie's arms and now using them for support. And then, some glass broke. And a big thump was heard outside. There was laughing, and then came in a angry Emmett.

"Oh yes, call Emmett up, then make Edward throw you out a window. Oh fun, real fun..." He muttered as he walked back up the steps. When Rosalie lost focus on me I ran up the steps. "Bella!"

"Let her go." I heard Alice say. I walked down the hall to his room, listening to my ragged breathing. I put my hand on the nob, turning it and peeking inside. I looked at the glass on the floor, and the cracked open window.

"Looking for something?" A voice came, making me jump against the door. Edward was leaning against the wall casually, his skin back to normal and his eyes a butterscotch color.

I ran to him, not caring that everyone knew what I had done. He seemed surprised but hugged back.

"You scared me." I said quietly into his chest. He chuckled and stroked my hair. I turned my head up to face him, keeping my arms around him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I didn't mean to..." He said and with that came the yelling.

"Why does everyone in this family like to throw people out of the windows! I mean come on, we're a house full of vampires and a human, how much weirder can it get!" Came Emmett's loud voice from below. I hit my head onto Edward's neck, shaking it.

"Is Bella becoming into those birds that keep hitting the tree? I can't think of the name right now..." He said after and I groaned.

"Eddie, what are you doing to her up there?" Edward growled at Emmett but tightened his grip around me. He kicked his door closed as he pushed me into his room.

"You really need to calm down Bella." He said. I couldn't blame him, I could hear and feel my own heart beating to fast. Suddenly I got tired and curled up next to him on his bed. The sheets smelled like him.

"Sleep Bella." I heard him whisper before I sank into a dark abyss.

When I opened my eyes, I was met by three things. One was of course Edward. I had wrapped my arm around his middle as I slept. I blushed as I thought of how this would have looked to someone else. The second thing was Alice bouncing up and down. That could only mean two things. One, we were going shopping, or two, she got elected for president.

And the third thing that I saw was Emmett painting Jasper in a pink bikini. In my room. Well, it was Edward's room, but still.

"I don't even wanna know..." I mumbled into Edwards shirt. He chuckled as Emmett and Jasper made some weird noises.

"No! Come on Bella! We haven't gone shopping for AGES!"

"Uh, well I can't do that. Over the night I got diagnosed with something called... ICMMHFESSICGSWMHPS."

"Oh I heard of that disease," Alice said thoughtfully. I gave her a confused look. "Isn't it the 'I can't move my head from Edward's shirt so I can't go shopping with my hyper pixie sister." Dang it, she's good. She gave me a knowing look, and before I knew it I was inside of her room, landing on top of her bed.

"Why! We went shopping, 2 days ago!" I said into the pillow. She understood what I had said though, so she just made some weird sound. "Bella, just get up and don't complain. Remember, we need to go to school tomorrow, and it's almost the Spring school dance! So we need to go find you a dress!"

I didn't even know that there was a dance coming. "Well what if I don't want to go to the dance?" I challenged her. She stopped moving and turned towards me. Her look actually scared me. "I- I mean what if no one asks me?"

"Well, I have seen a lot of people asking you. But I don't know what you say to them." She said as she tapped her head. I sighed and grabbed the clothes that she had thrown at me. After I put it on, I guess I did look pretty good in them...

It was just a simple pair of white carpi's. Then I had on a white tank top and a green jacket on it. I saw the heels that Alice wanted me to walk in. I picked them up and walked out of the room. "Alice, at least if I'm going to shop with you for an endless amount of hours, don't you think I at least deserve shorter heels?"

"I guess," She sighed out. "but there is going to be a little bit of heels!" She said with a smile and ran off. I took that opportunity to escape the room. I ran down the steps, amazed that I didn't trip.

I grabbed some juice and an apple as I began to walk around the house. It was only a little more time before we would have to move. I liked this place. But I guess we would have to go.

"You wanna know what theme song is stuck in my head right now?" Emmett said to Jasper as they came down the steps. I turned towards them. Emmett stared right at me.

"Titanic."

"Please, don't remind me. That was one of the worst days we will ever face." I said as I bit into the apple. "Bella, if I asked you something would you answer it truthfully?" Emmett said after a slight pause.

I nodded my head. "Well it depends on what it is." Hopefully this would be important.

"Well, what do you think you were thinking when you made Edward into a human?" Jasper said after Emmett hit him on the shoulder. I almost choked on my juice.

"I don't remember..." I lied. Hopefully they would believe it. They looked at me strangely but then frowned.

"I hope you know that your eyes just changed colors." Jasper said.

"Dang it..." I muttered under my breath.

"What are we lying about this time Bella?" Rosalie said as she walked down the steps. "Spill something onto Emmett's PS3? Color on top of Jasper's history book again?" She teased the last part. Well how was I supposed to know! Those old dudes needed some color in there life!

"She's lying about what she was thinking when she turned Edward into a human." Emmett said. I could see that in the reflection of the glass that my eyes were back to there boring brown color.

"How did you make that happen?" Rosalie said in thought.

"I'm not sure." I trailed off.

"But what were you thinking?"

"I forget."

"Come on Bella, you can't forget something as huge as that!"

"But I did."

"You may say that, but your eyes lie."

"I said I forgot okay!" I almost screamed at the two boys. They turned silent after my sudden outburst. I could feel someone walking up behind me.

"What's going on?" Edward said as he stared at Emmett and Jasper.

"Bella's lying." Rosalie said. I thought she was on my side!

"About what? And why are you all blocking me?" Edward said as he tried to read every ones thoughts.

"There blocking you, because I told them to." Alice said as she walked down the hallway with a smaller pair of heels.

**So, what do you guys think Alice is hiding? And I think that all of these chapters are going to be edited, so later just reread them all. And the beginning chapters will be likely longer. Review for the next chapter! At least 195 reviews to get the new chapter! And I am so excited to post that one up, because its when- wait, if I tell you, then you wouldn't read it now would you? **

**So make sure you review for one of the best chapters that I think I will ever write. And hopefully that will be the longest chapter! **

**~ Rose**


	36. Please Read

I'm sorry guys. But due to some people very confused with this story, the next chapters won't be posted up for a while. And I'm sorry for all of those people that have stopped reading my story because they didn't understand.

I guess that some of you are thinking that this story was a waste of your time, so I am just going to lay off you all for a while.

So sorry, and thanks for being so nice.

And I'm also sorry to all of you that have read my story(s) and you all thought it was a waste of your time. :(


	37. Chapter 34: The Ending

PLEASE READ!

I'm sad. But I'm happy at the moment. Any of you feel that to? I'm sad, because this is the last chapter. And I'm really sorry. So, this chapter goes out to everyone. And I hope, that you all understand.

And I just want to tell you that I need to do something with this story. So I am making weird changes. Also with my other stories, I will probably just delete them all. Well, not the ones that I want to keep. But I'll still close the others.

So anyway, here is the final chapter... :( ...

Chapter 36: The Ending  
Bella's POV

"And why is that, oh dear Alice?" Edward asked as he crossed his arms. Alice smiled sweetly and started jumping up and down.

"Because!" She ended it there. "Now come on, we need to go find you a dress!" I groaned at that. "If I'm going to get a dress, they have to come with me!" I said after everyone started laughing. "They need clothing too!"

"You're right!" She said. "Come on everyone!" And with that she pushed all of us out to the car. Rosalie was already sitting in the drivers seat. "You know, this is all your fault Bella!" Emmett yelled playfully from the back seat.

I rolled my eyes, suddenly seeing something from the corner of my eye. Rosalie pulled to a sharp stop as Edward grabbed me before I hit the window.

"It's to late Edward." Alice said panickly. He growled.

"What!?" I yelled at them. I saw someone walking towards us. The first thing I noticed was his blood red eyes.

"I see that Carlisle has mad it home safely." He said in a monotone voice. I noticed that everyone was now standing around me outside now. "So I guess it would only be fair if I take one of you." He said, staring directly at me.

Edward growled lowly and stood in front of me. That's when I knew who he was.

_"Vampires have rules?" I said to Edward as he showed me a picture of Carlisle and Aro._

"The Volturi." He said simply. "Aro, Caius, Marcus. And of course off to the side of that is Jane."

"No!" Edward roared after a moment then lunged at Aro. He stopped in his tracks all of a sudden, and fell to the ground groaning.

"Edward!" I yelled as I ran over to him. His eyes were closed as he said made some noises behind clenched teeth. "Stand... behind Emmett." He got out as I saw Jane walking towards us. "Now."

"No! I'm not leaving you-"

"Bella."

I felt Emmett slowly walking towards us, his eyes never leaving Janes. I didn't see any of the others anymore. Until I looked down. They were all on the floor, motionless and as helpless as I was.

"Take a step closer and you'll be just like them." Jane said to Emmett when he was almost next to me. Edward yelled from the ground below. I turned my head towards him and took a step foward.

Emmett snarled as he went down to his knees, still trying to stay in front of me. I had to think quick. So I said the only thing I could say as Caius and Marcus came out, grabbing Edward about to- I don't want to say it.

"No! Kill me! Kill me! Please!" I screamed at Jane and Aro, closing my eyes tightly. Everything got silent for a moment.

"You would risk your life, for vampires. A human." He said after a moment of thinking. Everyone started to get off of the floor.

"No, don't." Alice screamed, already seeing what would happen.

"Humans are not suppost to know the existance of us, little Alice." Aro said as the two other men nodded. I took a step foward, deciding what I wanted. Edward pulled me back.

"No, you can go to hell." He said as he crouched in front of me. Everyone else copied him as Jasper and Emmett jumped off to take down Jane. She didn't see it coming as she got flown back into the forest. The rest of the Volturi were now also being flown into the woods, but they all came back quickly.

I turned towards Edward who stared at me. "You're not going Bella. I'm not losing you like this." He said feircly. I stared up at him. And right then I figured out what I have been feeling everytime I've been with Edward.

I gently placed my hand onto his cheek. His tense posture seemed to go down just a little. I knew that Aro was watching us. I nodded my head.

"Make it quick." I said as I walked. I could now see Marcus holding a struggling Edward back. I swallowed and closed my eyes, thinking the only words that I could think of.

"Edward, I love you." And with that, I felt myself collapse onto the cold stone floor, feeling my heart beat for the last time. And that was when I knew I was killed. The pain came then, and I heard myself scream.

I knew that he hadn't have bitten me, I knew that he had ripped me apart.

_______________________________________________________________

So that was the last chapter. I hope you guys liked reading my story, but I just didn't want you to leave without knowing what happend to the rest of them.

And now I have just noticed that I didn't tell you my happy news. My happy news is that my brother was singing Glee this morning.

oh and one more thing. ...

.

.

.

... APRIL FOOLS! HAHAHA wow you guys should have seen your faces! Oh jeez! And Ali, you not talking to me? That was priceless on AIM. All you kep saying was "." and I'm all like, "I HAVE AN ARM!"

Okay, so as you can see this is not the last chapter. This was just an early April Fools joke. Even though that April Fools is tomorrow. But I wanted that chapter to be about Emmett's prankings about the family. And I'm going to but the dance on the same day!

Won't that be interesting? Ha, so again. This is NOT the last chapter I will ever wright. And that other message thing that I had written, was fake. And of course, BELLA IS NOT DEAD! If she was dead, then the story would not go on. Actually, some of the parts in this was actually going to be in the next chapter.

So this is the fake chapter of 36!

Sorry if you really thought I was going to stop writing. Ha, I'll stop writing when I'm older than Edward. So anyway, thanks for reading!

And April Fools! :)


	38. Chapter 35: I Love You

Oh yeah, this is how I wanted to spend my Saturday. Outside since 6, then cleaning the yard till 330! Do you know what time it is now!? 331! AH! I'm going to take my mind off the outside.

**Chapter 36: I Love You  
Bella's POV  
**  
"And why is that, oh great Alice?" Edward asked. Alice smiled and stood on the balls of her feet. "No reason!" She said perckily then grabbed me and ran off.

"Come on everyone! If I'm going, then so are you!" I shouted as everyone laughed. Alice turned around. "You know, shes right! You all need new outfits! Come on!" And with that said, we were all groaning while getting into the car.

"Oh come on! It will be fun!" Alice said happily as she blasted some girly music. I saw Emmett grab something from his pocket and put it inside the cd player, but I don't think that no one else had noticed.

Alice's song stopped abruptly, then the car went blank. There was a ringing sound in the air, and I couldn't help but grin. "Mission Impossible?" He held out his fist to mine. I bumped him back. "Heck yeah!"

"I think we need to have a girls only sleepover..." Rosalie muttered. After 2 minutes of the song, I think Alice lost it. "That's it!" She screamed as she pressed the eject button multiple times until it came out.

She grabbed the disk and threw it backwards where it went right over my head and into Emmett's hand. "Yeah, and what if that just magically came and chopped my head off!?"

"That would be a problem, now wouldn't it?" Alice giggled turning into the mall. After we all -reluctantly- got out the car, Alice dragged Jasper away to find him a suit. Even though he already had 10 of them customly made for him and 2 of them being shipped out here from Japan.

Rosalie and Emmett went off towards an old looking shop, so that just left me and Edward. He came and wrapped an arm around my waist. "So where shall we go first?" He said with a smile. I felt an electric shock run through me.

"Um, anywhere?" I said after a moment. We started walking but stopped when we heard our names being used. I saw that it was Jessica and Kelly. There arms were linked together while the others occupied shopping bags.

"Isn't it wrong? I mean, Bella and Edward are brother and sister." Kelly said to Jessica who nodded her head. "Oh I know. And I bet you that Edward doesn't even like Bella. I heard that they adopted her because they felt pity on her."

"I know! Ugh, they would not be a good couple. After all, they are, siblings." Kelly said as she stared right at us. Edward's arm around my waist was more pronounced. And maybe she was right.

I knew that that would never happen. He doesn't like me. He probably does think that I need pity. I averted my gaze down at the floor. "Hey, wasn't it true that Tanya wrote the whole book based on a true story?" Jessica said a little louder then neccisary.

"I do believe that, and remember chapter 16, where Edward and Tanya were in her room and then-" I didn't hear the rest. I started walking away from them as they walked by. Edward was now on my right side. Kelly bumped my shoulder on the way by, muttering 'slut' under her breath.

"Bella. Bella, look at me." I heard faintly in the background. My eyes were unfocused and staring at nothing. My face was pulled up gently. I closed my eyes so he wouldn't see them watering. I heard him sigh as he brought his hand up to cup my face.

"Bella, don't listen to them. You know there not right." He whispered. I just shook my head. He sighed again, then I felt him move beside me. The next minute we were back at the house. Did I really like Edward in that way? If I didn't, then why would I be crying over it so much?

"Bella. Please..." He lead off. I finally opened them and saw how close we were. If I just moved my head an inch closer, no. Stop!

"Bella," his intoxicating breath fanned across my face. I breathed deeply as he started to lean in. I felt his lips lightly move over my own. A shock like feeling went through my body.

And then the phone rang.

We paused for a moment until he sighed and reached over towards the phone. Our lips were still only a couple inches apart. "Hello?" His voice sounded annoyed. I laughed a little at that. Then his face got serious. As he took a step back.

"She's what!?" He looked panicked now.

"What's wrong?" I whispered as he grabbed onto my arm. His eyes kept darting towards the door and back to my face. My breath turned shallower. "Well what if-"

"It's to late!" I heard Alice's voice yell. It felt like as if everything was going in slow motion. There was an ear splitting howl sound that crashed the window that was behind us. Edward grabbed me and crouched over me so the glass wouldn't cut into me.

"When I tell you to run. You run." He growled feircley at me.

"What's going on?" I asked, but then saw four figures in the background all in dark clokes. The Volturi? That was my first guess before I saw the small one. She grinned wickedly at me. Jane.

I had heard about her and her powers. Edward had described her in ways that could only be words of hate. I felt the rest of the family come over and make a circle around me as everyone took a step closer.

It was silent except for my sharp breathing. Just then, Edward tensed up as I heard a low growl. But it wasn't from him... Aro smiled as suddenly he was flanked with- is that a horse? Or a wolf!?

There was a brown furred wolf growling at me, it's eyes a dark black. Then there was a gray one that was behind a russet colored one. I heard everyone take a intake of breath.

"No way..." Alice said as Edward nodded. What were they talking about.

"Jacob."

Jacob?

Jacob... Black? I automatically took a step back after I thought that, trying to get away from them all.

_Flashback_"ISABELLA!"

"So Charlie," I heard Jacob's voice enter the house. It was the day that Charlie had taken me back away from the Cullens. I missed them all so much. "I heard you had a surprise for me."

"That my boy is true." You could hear the smile in his voice. I heard there footsteps echoe up the stairs and down the hallway. I moved all the way to the corner of the room. I didn't want to call it my room. Because it wasn't my room. I don't even know who's room this was.

The walls were chipped with fading grey paint, and the floors had mold at the bottom. I had to pull out the wall to get fresh air, before I got sick from the mold. There was nothing else in the room. Not even a window.

No bed, no light, no anything. The door was on the floor under a cut rug, so it didn't look like anything. But I knew that it wasn't. I heard the keys jingle as Charlie unlocked the lock and pushed it opened.

I didn't remember what happend mostly after that.

When I did remember, I remembered being covered in crust old blood. And I hurt. Badly. "Get up, you peice of crap." Charlie yelled as he kicked me in the side. I could feel that a rib was broken.

"Someone's here to see you. So get up and get cleaned." He said after he stepped onto my leg. i bit my lip trying to hold back the scream, drawing blood from the bottom one.

"NOW!"

I scrambled up and limped down the short steps. I could see Jacob talking to Nicole, who was trying to flirt with him. This is what you get for moving to- wait. Where was this place again? I could hear Charlie walking towards me, so I ran into the bathroom, turning on the water and hopping on one foot into the shower.

I quickly scrub off everything that resembled what had happened last night in the freezing cold water, and hurried to dry meself of the cold water. I threw on sweats and a old grey sweatshirt that Charlie had grown out of.

"Bella-" I heard Charlie saying, jiggling the door handel. I stopped breathing as I stepped back into the corner.

"Bella."

"Bella."

I snapped open my eyes to see that everyone was fighting around me. Emmett and Jasper were taking down all of the wolves, which were only 4 of them. Rosalie and Esme were taking down Jane, but right now it looked like they were failing.

Carlisle was fighting with the other two men. I saw Alice in the back, fighting with another person that I had not seen before. He had a lanky figure, with dark brown hair. His eyes met mine. Blood red met boring brown.

I heard ripping behind me, to see that there was another wolf. The one with the russet fur, and Aro, fighting with- no.

"EDWARD!"

"Bella just run!" He growled out as he kicked the wolf away from me and tackled Aro down to the floor. The wolf saw me and stopped, its panting figure slowly coming foward, growling. I started taking steps back as he cornered me.

I heard Rosalie and Alice scream as they got flown back by two wolves, while Esme was thrown into the woods. i had to help them.

"Bella, no just run!" Alice screamed. I saw something blurry come towards me as I started to run. It was the russet wolf. It looked like he glared as he came towards me. I saw Edward eyes meet mine for a second. And I knew something was going to happen to me after this.

"Edward-" I whispered as his eyes met mine after he flung Aro off. "I love you." Something collided with the back of my head. And I saw black.

**Edward's POV**"Edward-" she had whispered. I thew Aro off of me and into 2 of the wolves, throwing all of them back towards the woods. "I love you." Those were the last words she had said that day. The rest had run off, escaping before we could even follow where they were going.

Her words echoed through my head. I had been sitting in her room for the past 3 days now. I had been chasing to find her for a week now. But I couldn't. What if that Jacob Black had her? Or Aro?

What if she was fine, and she just didn't want to come back? "Edward, stop thinking like that." I heard Alice's voice say through the door. She gently opened it, and saw me for the first time in a week.

I must have looked horrible. I hadn't changed my clothes since yesterday, going at it again to find her. The last time I did I was gone for 2 days. I had left without warning. When I came back, I noticed that the family thought I would never return.

Now I was here, sitting until I thought of a plan to save her. I could hear Esme's soft sobbing from downstairs. This family was falling apart. Emmett hadn't cracked a joke since Bella had left. Rosalie just sat in her room, not thinking about anything. Carlisle was in his office, always occupying his time with his studies now.

Jasper had to deal with all of the pain in the house and also his, so he was distant from everyone. And Alice had been quiet now, all light in her golden eyes gone.

"Edward- I love you."

I sighed as it came back into my head, making me think more about her. "Edward... this is hurting you. You need to go. I can hold everything down." She said softly. I shook my head. I looked up at her, "Alice, she's gone now. They took her. We can't track them. Face it-" I was stopped by a stining in the side of my face.

She had slapped me. I stood up now growling. "What was that for?"

"For giving up." She yelled angrily at me and stormed out. I was not giving up. I smashed the glass on the window, jumping out and running as fast as I could. I wonder how long it would take to run to Italy.

**Bella's POV**Edward.I groaned as I got up off the bed. Then I froze. My eyes opened up as I noticed my surroundings. It was bright outside I had noticed, since the sun was shining through the long red curtains.

"Bella!" I heard someone call out. I knew that voice.

"Jacob." I whispered as I saw him open the large white door to the room. He walked in, smiling at me? Yes, he was smiling. "Where am I?"

He chuckled "Well, you're in Volterra silly." His eyes glowing with amusement. I took another step back, finally noticing how big this room was. Then I noticed camera's covering all side of the room.

He must have noticed, because he rolled his eyes at the small thing. "Making sure you don't escape." I ran from the room, looking for a way out. Jacob was behind me, watching me with a small smile on his face.

I saw a lot of people there, all walking around going up and down the steps. I didn't notice I was crying until I looked down at the steps to see them blurry. "Ah, young Isabella. What makes you cry?" Aro's voice called up the steps. I looked down to see him staring at me with those red eyes. I shuddered.

He was next to me once I reopened my eyes. I stepped backwards, almost losing my footing and falling down the steps. Someone inside of me clicked, making me want to lash out at him.

"Come," he said as he waved his hand in a gesturing motion. "and meet the guards." I conteplated on following him, but finally I made up my mind once I saw Jacob coming up behind me. I walked faster now, almost walking along with Aro.

"This is Alec. He can remove senses from anyone." He said, pointing to a young man with brown hair. His eyes -like everyone else's- was blood red. He smiled and licked his lips. Repulsing.

The next person was Jane. I didn't listen to anything of what he said about her. She glared right back at me. Aro kept walking, naming the guards and there powers if they had any.

Edward.

_"Bella?" _I turned around but then remembered who that sounded like.

What?

_"This doesn't freak you out anymore?"_

No, the talking voice in my head aren't scary.

_"So your not afraid that your in a house with human drinking vampires and werewolves?"  
_  
No, that I am aware of.

_"Well then."_

Did you need something to tell me? I thought with annoyance in my voice.

_"There is a way to get out of here. I thought you may need some help."_Yes, please help me.

_"Well I just can't tell you how to get out. You need to learn all of your powers. Your not just the special half breed for nothing you know."_"So I've been told." I muttered to myself. I was walking along a hallway now, back to the 4th floor of this place, heading towards the end of the hall, which was for now 'my room'.

_"Your new powers. Use them."_Well what are they?

_"Learn yourself. Just relax. Oh, and get close to someone who has a power." _It felt like she had left after that. I didn't understand.

I walked back down the hall, doing anything to get out of this place.

Edward.

Ugh. Can't I just bust down a wall or something!? I need to get back to the house. I saw Aro who was talking quietly to Alec. They both turned towards me as I poked my head around the corner.

I felt my body tense on it's on record, then I started hearing something. At first it was a faint buzzing sound, but then it turned into everyones thoughts. I squeezed my eyes closed at the voiced swormed around in my head. How could Edward put up with this!?

Edward

Edward... Did he love me? Why did I have to say that? If I didn't, would I still be here? I was endangering everyone's life just by being there. WILL THESE VOICES GET OUT OF MY HEAD!? I can deal with one, but not 106!

_"See? It's just like Edward's. You took Aro's powers, but then changed it so you don't need to touch anyone._"Isabella? Are you okay?" Aro asked as he took a step foward, putting a hand on my shoulder. Alec hissed at him, then glared right at me. He sent one right back at Alec who ran out to fast for me to see.

I guess I obsorbed his powers, because the vampire who walked by walked right into the wall when I thought about him not seeing. Aro noticed but shook it off, being amazed that he couldn't read any of my thoughts.

His thoughts accused that I was blocking him, but his posture was still what it was before. That was when I knew how to break out.

* * *

So I'm back! Sorry if this was a long wait for this chapter, but an idea popped into my head, and I had to go write it down. Plus, I've been outside for the whole time so- wait. Mom's calling me! Wow that's kinda awkward to say so review please!

I think I want to get about 250 review before I post. You may think it's a lot, but just let others review and I bet I can get you out another chapter tomorrow! (5/1/10) So thanks for all you reviews!

Oh and Ali, I know it's hot and so yes, I am going to go with Sophie, Melinda and Anthony and Peter and am going to go eat some pasta salad! Oh yeah! LY!


	39. Chapter 36: What If?

_You guys watch Glee? I totally guess about Shelby being Rachel's mom and I was right. I'm watching it right now and Will and the other guy are singing "Dream On" when they sing the really high part. So anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter 37: What If?**  
**Bella's POV**

**The first thing that I noticed was that it was hot. _Way_ to hot. And also that someone was grabbing onto me. My eyes flew open as I tried to push away whatever was holding onto me, but it was useless. The mysterious person chuckled and pulled me tighter.**

I froze, not able to see who the person was. "Bella, stop struggling."

"Jacob get off of me!" I screamed at him, pounding on his chest. I suddenly remembered where I was. No!

_Bella stop freaking out. You need to relax._How can I relax when hes grabbing me like that!

I started kicking my legs at him. With a sigh he let go, and I rolled off the bed and crouched. I stood and ran, slamming the door behind me. I stumbled down the stairs and into the hallway. My legs were burning.

I came to a sudden stop when I almost crashed into a wall. I could hear someone running behind me, which only made me speed up more. I stopped to catch my breath when I couldn't hear the person anymore.

My stomach was killing me now. I slowly walked around the corner to jump when I heard Aro's voice. "Ah young Bella! I hope you have had a good rest." I nodded my head, lips turning into a small frown.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked as I tried to obsorb his power. I still needed to get out of here, and soon. I looked down to see that I was only wearing a tank top and shorts "For about 4 days." My head snapped up at that.

"Four days!" I yelled at him. My voice echoed off the walls. He smiled and nodded, looking me up and down. I felt self concious as I took a step back, blushing. My head started pounding as my head was suddenly filled with the thoughts in the castle.

Aro's facial expressions changed downward just a small amount but it was noticable. "Trying to escape now, aren't we?" He asked, taking a step closer. There was a older girl that came out then, her flawless body making me remember Rosalie.

I needed to get back. "Ally here is guarding the whole tower. Her sheild is stretched all around it. If someone were to come across it, then it would mean automatic death. Do we understand?" He said finally close enough to lift my chin up with his chawky white finger.

"Now, follow Ally to the kitchen room and get the two of you something to eat." He said with a smile, looking me up and down again. Ally was at my side before I could notice she even moved, and shoved me around the corner.

She still had a grip on me when she leaned her head back towards where Aro was. I could tell that he was not there. She turned back towards me and pulled me into her arms. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry!" She said in a Alice like way.

Was she serious? She's the one locking me in here and then she's being all nice! I could see that in her eyes she saw me with a shocked expression on my face. "Come on, let's go get you some food."

We walked down another flight of stairs. Then it actually accurd to me, what floor was I on? "Can I ask you something?" I said quietly as I carefully watched where I was going. She was just as hyper as Alice.

"Anything!" She said as we finally got into the kitched. It was bigger than the one at home, but it had most of the things we had. She opened up the frige and took out a pack of chicken made a disgusting face with it. She quickly placed it on the table. "You must be thirsty." She said as she passed me a cup with lemonade in it.

I didn't notice how thirsty I really was until I finished me third glass. "I need to get home." I said finally. She sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you do that. You don't know how much I really want to let you go." She said with a decilate face.

"Why can't you?" I asked as I hopped off the chair and walked to the counter and picked up the chicken. She reached out for the package but I moved away. "I think I can handel making this." I said with a smile. She looked relieved.

"ALEXANDRA!" I heard someone yell and Ally jumped up. She apologized and ran out of the room quickly. I got out a pan and started to make the chicken. I was so hungry that I started eating the chicken right out of the pan.

The sizzling and popping filled the kitchen, making it suthing. I was going to have to get out of here. What had happend to that night? I got here. I met everyone. That's it. Why can't I remember!

What was that smell? I noticed that the chicken I was eating suddenly tasted horrible and threw the whole thing out. Already upsetting my stomach. I ran to the bathroom down the hall, making sure that the door was locked behind me.

Or at least attempting. "Bella." Jacob sighed as he walked over. I rested my head down on my arm, actually letting him rub my back. I was to tired to even shoo him away. He lifted me into his arms and brought me upstairs into the room that I was in before.

"Go to sleep Bella." He said as he pulled the blanket up over me. The only thing I could see when I closed my eyes was Edward.

Edward.

I woke up from my wonderful dream with the family to be brought back into reality. Ally was sitting on my bed reading a magazine that-

"Let me see that!" I yawned out as I reached my arm out toward her. She chuckled and passed it to me. "Good morning to you too." I flipped the page over to see that what I thought was true.

"From hearing about you all around this castle, I thought that you didn't like shopping." Ally said in a perky mood.

"Do you know who this is?" I asked as I pointed to the girl in the picture. Ally stared at her, squinting her eyes as though she really needed to. I rolled my own eyes. "Alice Cullen?"

"Exactly!" I said as tears started to come to my eyes. "Please Ally," I said, for the second time rolling off the bed and going down to my knees. "-I need to get out of here." She looked down.

"I know you do. But I can't. Not unless I want to keep my daughter." She said and I stopped. "What do you mean?" I whispered as moved my head towards her. She moved off the bed and pulled out something from her jean pocket. There was a little girl wrapped in a blanket who looked just born.

"I- I don't understand..."

"My husband left me. I found out that I was having a child. _His_ child. Then he left me. I fended for myself, then Aro came along. He was feeding. He said that I would have a magnificent power. So he waited until the baby was born. Right after that, he changed me. I never got to hold her. All I got was a picture of her."

The baby girl had a soft patch of browl curls on her head. Her eyes weren't open though. "Do you know what color-"

"They were the same color as her fathers. Green." That made me think back of how Edward's eyes looked.

Edward.

I couldn't leave. I can't leave both her and her little girl in danger. "Where is she now?" I asked quietly, my voice raspy. She dissapeared for a second but came back with a glass of water. She handed it to me and I sipped as I listened.

"She's somewhere near here. I left her up for adoption. I can't go back to her. Not now. Not after what happend." She said shaking her head. I nodded me head in understanding. "Whats her name?"

"Ever." She said with a smile. That was a cute name. "Sophie Nicole-

"ALEXANDRA!" The same voice that had called her name called her again. She sighed and was gone before I could say goodbye. I looked back at the page of there Alice and Rosalie were in a picture for a shopping magazine. I wonder when they did that.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I opened up the door and walked down the steps, going as slowly as I could. Once I aimlessly walked around for a while, I finally walked outside in the back. It was weird how no one knew this.

In the back if you kept on walking you would be met with a small fence. I turned my back, making sure that I could still see the house. Where was this sheild that they spoke of?

I kept walking foward, thinking about really leaving here. I couldn't do that to Ally. Even if it ment seeing Edward and the family again? I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply. This was for a little girl. I couldn't take away her mother.

A deer darted out of the woods, looking like it was running away from something. You could see the fright in its eyes. Suddenly it stopped running, jamming up against an invisable wall. That must have been where the sheild stopped. I took cautioned steps toward the deer, seeing that it was surly dead.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I never was getting out of here. my arms wrapped around myself as I sinked to the ground, traitor tears seeping out. There was more rustling in the woods, but I didn't care to look up.

"Bella?" A voice that I would recognize anywhere called out. My head snapped up off my legs so see who it was. The person started walking forward, almost to where the deer was, eye spitch black.

"Don't!" I screamed. "You'll get killed."

"What do you-"

"I'm trapped," more tears coming down faster now. "and I can't get out."

__________________________________________________________

_Sorry this is so short! I've been working on my other story._

_So I couldn't edit this chapter right now, because actually, I'm in the bathtub. Really. No, even ask Ali I'm seriously sitting in the bathtub. So anyways, I know that I said 250 reviews would get you the next chapter, but I was stuck at the same number for abour three days.  
_  
_So, I'm updating this chapter. _**NOW to get the next chapter, I need at least 245 reviews. **_And I'm serious this time. Am I being mean? Please don't think that! I'm not a mean person! At least, I don't think I am...  
_**  
So REVIEW!**

**I posted up my new story "Take Whats Left Of Me." so if I get 15 reviews for that story I'll post up the next one of LOAA and a new chapter of this.**

**SO REVIEW!**


	40. Chapter 37: Finally

**Just watched the Titanic. Sad. But I love the ending though, when Jack and Rose can finally be together again. :) ... Okay, so before I start crying (again) here's chapter 38 of LOAA!**

_Previously:_**~*~*~**"Bella, don't say that." He glared at me. My head ducked down. He looked awful. His eyes were pitch black, his clothes were scratched, and it actually looked like he had scratches on him, but I knew that wasn't possible.

Chapter 38: Finally  
Bella's POV

"Bella?" A voice that I would recognize anywhere called out. My head snapped up off my legs to see who it was. The person started walking forward, almost to where the deer was, eyes pitch black.

"Don't!" I screamed. "You'll get killed."

"What do you-"

"I'm trapped," more tears coming down faster now. "and I can't get out."

"Edward," But I was cut off.

"Bella, please. Don't say that." His gaze intense on me. His voice cracked. Just then a snarl came out of his mouth. I turned around to see Aro, Jacob, and Ally staring at Edward. Ally walked foward, after Aro's command to take me inside.

She gently grabbed me, even though it looked painful from the outside. Edward growled. She brought me upstairs, still silent. She brought me over to the window, muttering something I couldn't hear after Aro waved his hand.

Aro crouched, Jacob staring right at Edward. Then he pounced. "NO!" But it was to late. All I could see was a blur of white. Snarls ripped out of them, but not anyone stopped.

My palms were planted against the window, sobs bursting from my chest. I shook my head, running down the stairs. The increasingly frequant metallic snaps and tears, the hissing, made it clear to me that this was turning deadly for someone.

But _which _someone?

The blur of white got thrown into something. Edward. His back collided with something invisable, but then he was flying in the other direction. My feet pushed faster as I saw what was happening.

Finally reaching the door and wrenching it open, I could finally see what was happening. The wolf now turned his head towards me, giving me a warning glance. Edward, now with his shirt hanging right off of him, and Aro.

Finally, with one last good kick, he was down. Breaking off the arms, throwing them far off into the woods. Dismembering the body, and throwing away the pieces. My back was now against the wall of the house.

The wolf growled at Edward, but then retreated off. The sobs subsided, but tears were still falling. He turned towards me, but didn't take a step closer. I turned around to the window to see that Ally was not there.

"Bella," his voice was distant, soft. I was shocked at how he was talking after he destroyed Aro. "I'm not going to hurt you." He started walking foward cautously, his palms held up towards me.

"Hurt me? Why would you do that?" I asked confused. He stilled. "Aren't you, you just- aren't you afraid of me?" He stuttered. I had never heard him look for words to use. I shook my head at him.

I started to walk foward, but tripped, probably over my own two feet. But before I could fall, Edward's arms were wrapped around me. I sobbed into his neck, tightening my grip everytime he tried to pull away. Finally he chuckled and cradled me in his arms, the coolness of his skin making my over heated skin feel better.

"Bella," my head snapped up to see Ally standing a few feet away. "they know. Edward," her voice turned into a soft whisper. His eyes met hers, and he nodded. Then he growled. "I'll be fine. Just please get her out of here."

Edward nodded and swiftly carried me into the forest. He gazed down at me, his dark black eyes staring down intensly. His eyes darted around, then he sped up. "What's wrong?" I moaned into his shirt.

"There trying to catch our scent. If we dart around for some time, they will get confused and hopefully give up. I'm going to run you back east, then we're going to have to take two plains that will land us in Isle Esme. Alice had seen that they are going to be looking for us, and Isle Esme is off the coast, no one would ever look there."

I nodded my head, changing my position to grab onto his neck. "I love you, Bella." His head turned towards mine, lightly kissing me on my forehead. "I'll always protect you. No matter what."

"I love you too, Edward." I whispered into his neck, my lips moving against his skin.

That was when I knew both of our lives would change forever.

**~*~*~**"When was the last time you ate?" Edward asked as he checked out the bruise on my arm from Jacob. Apparently he had grabbed me to hard sometime when I was out cold.

( A/N: It was so tempting to end it here, but then I decided since the internets not working yet, I'd continue.)

"The chicken was bad when I cooked it, and most of the things there were nasty, so I just stuck with water." I said to him, trying to not get him any madder then what he already was about Jacob and Aro.

His face held anger as he spoke. "The next food place we see, I'm taking you." The thought of food made my stomach grumble. And cue the tomato head. But through out his anger he still cracked a small smile.

"I love it when you blush," he said softly, his fingertips gently brushing over my heated skin. He slowed down to a walking pace as we finally broke free of the trees. "Where are we?" I asked, my grip on him tighter as I saw how dark out it was.

"I'm not sure..." his voice trailed off as a car came honking down the street. "We're still to close. I'm going to get you to the airport and then I'll find you something for you to eat." I nodded as I was in his arms again. But I wasn't complaining.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked. He looked down. His eyes flashed with different emotions. Pain, anger, and something else.

"I'm sorry for everything thats happend to you. With Charlie, with Jacob, everyone. It's not right for a person like you has to go through." His words ended in a whisper.

"Edward. We're not normal. Things are going to be different then how everyone elses lives are."

"Do you ever wish sometimes we were normal?" He whispered to me. I could hear car horns now so that probably ment we were near the airport.

"Yes, I do." I sighed. "I could always try to make us normal."

"And endanger yourself? I won't let you." Edward's voice was feirce. He slowed down again, his eyes never leaving mine. "I don't want you getting hurt. Ever."

The airport was packed, and you could even tell from the outside. To my dissapointment he put me down on my feet. I frowned. He smiled and grabbed me arm, pulling me gently into his side.

"Much better." I murmered as we walked in. Our plane wasn't leaving for another 30 minutes after we went through the whole airport process. As promised, Edward got me something to eat.

And even though I wasn't a fan of airport pizza, it tasted like it was the best food I have ever eaten. Edward watched me scarf it down with a amused look on his face, but I could still see the worry in his eyes.

After throwing away the trash we finally boarded the plane. Then I remembered that I wasn't a fan of flying. Why this slipped my mind I don't know.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked as we sat down. I nodded my head, swallowing and gripping onto the armrests. He grabbed my left hand and uncurled my fingers, spreading them back out straight.

"I forgot. You've always hated planes. Even when you were a baby." He smiled. I rolled my eyes. "We took you on a trip to Disney, and you were screaming the whole way. You stopped crying after Rosalie got upset and almost threw you into my arms."

"Ha. How nice was she."

"We have to take you on a trip back there." He wondered to himself.

"Attention passangers please fasten your seatbelts, we will be starting to our destination in 5 minutes." The pilot said, that stupid light with the seatbelt showing us how to fasten it. Who didn't know how to fasten a seatbelt?

"So tell me what your afraid of?" Edward asked, his hand rubbing circles on my palm. I gulped. His face got closer to mine.

"Uh, making me feel like I'm going to die. The plane will crash and then we'll plummit down to our dooms." I got out after a while. "Not knowing what's happening in the pilot head quarters. For all we know, they could be getting drunk in there and we would never know."

"Do you not know that if this plane would have crashed, not that it will," He added quickly after my eyes widened. "that I would get a tight grip on you, kick the wall out, and get us to ground safely. Then we'd stumble along like we were the luckiest survivers."

"Funny."

"I'm not joking, Isabella. I will do everything in my being to keep you safe." His head moved even closer, his lips just inches apart from mine. His lips parted, and I couldn't get enough of his scent.

His nose skimmed down my cheeck. "Bella," he sighed out. My eyes closed as he moved his lips from my temple to my jaw.

Then there was a cough. My eyes snapped open to see a very jealous looking flight attendent staring me up and down. She then turned her gaze to Edward, who looked like he wanted to strangel the women.

"Is there anything I can get you?" She said in a low voice, her eyes fixed on only Edward. He smiled a small smile and rejected politely.

"Let me know if you need anything. Anything at all." She said with a smile, flashing her white teeth at us. She winked and walked off. Edward sighed and grabbed into my hand, leaning his head back and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"This is going to be a long flight." I said, leaning my head into his shoulder.

* * *

**Don't you hate moments like this? It's just like reading. Getting to the good part of a story, then the author leaving you off at a cliff hanger, to then have to wait for 3 months to see what's going to happen.**

Ha. So, sadly we didn't reach the amount of reviews we needed to get this chapter, but I just really wanted to post this now, because guess what?

My cousins from California are coming out! And then a week later, my 2 other little cousins are coming out! So I don't know how long it's going to take me to write another chapter.

So thanks for all your cooperation!

- Rose


	41. Chapter 38: I Love You, Mr Pancake

**It's 2:01 on the Summer Vacation! Woo! Mikayla and Ali are awake with me right now, but there not talking to me on AIM. Selfish people. Well okay! Chapter 39 of LOAA!**"Q."

Chapter 39: I Love You, Mr. Pancake  
Bella's POV

* * *

"No."

"E."

"Yes."

"W."

"Yes."

Edward chuckled. "Are we there yet?" he read out. We've been playing hangman for the past 2 hours. Right when we get off this plane, we need to take another one. And I couldn't wait to get off this one. One by one, each female attendent had come over to Edward and asked if he needed anything.

And here we go again. "The blondies back?" I muttered, turning my head to the opposite side of where she was. Edward sighed, shaking his head.

"I love you, Bella."

My head moved back towards his, to see the the girl stop in her tracks, and turn the other way. I looked back to see her whispering to six other girls and they all frowned and sent glares at me.

I turned my head back to Edward and hit him on the arm. He jumped, staring at me. I was trying to hold back a smile. "That's all you had to say?"

"I guess so," he laughed. But it was cut short as I saw a tall boy walk over. "Hello. Is there anything that I can get you?" He asked, completely ignoring Edward.

"Here we go." I muttered. My eyes went to his. He smiled at me. I was having enough of this! "Okay, see this man right here?" I asked the guy, waving my hand at Edward, "Yeah. We're _dating_." I turned my head to the girls when I said that.

Edward's face looked amused as the guy walked away. "What!" I laughed, hitting him on the arm again. "Ow, what is this? Hit Edward day?"

The rest of the plane ride was pleasent, no one bothering us for both of the plane rides. Except for Alice. The scene was still running through my head.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I think we need to make a sign that says that your taken," I said seriously as I saw two girls giggling and smiling at Edward. He chuckled, pulling me in and kissing my forehead. That's right girls, I don't hear you laughing no more!

"If I get one, you need to get one also." He said with a frown, glaring at the guys who were whispering and looking over at us. I rolled my eyes.

"That's repulsive." I said, shaking my head. Edward smiled. Then he sighed.

"I'm not letting you out of my site. Ever again." He said sternly, grasping onto my hand.

"I'm not going to leave you. " I sighed, leaning my head into his neck. He sat up, his hands on my shoulders. I couldn't help it. I leaned in, my hands wrapping around his neck on there own record.

I could feel his breath on my lips, and I couldn't help but lick my own. Finally leaning down enough, our lips barely touching-

"Let's get, physical! Physical! I wanna physical, let's get into physical. Let me hear your body talk.-"

"What Alice!" Edward growled. I sighed, being interupted right before. I sighed, leaning back into my chair groaning.

"Edward! You can not have your first kiss on a plane!" She yelled at him. He groaned in response, running his free hand through his hair.

"Alice,-"

"No buts' Edward, you wait until you are on that island." She hung up with that. He turned to me, his face expression annoyed. I'm pretty sure mine matched his.

"So why is Alice's ringtone "Physical"?"

"That's what happends to your phone when she can see the future.

"Edward..." I groaned for the fifth time. He chuckled, kissing my forehead. "Again, are we there yet?"

"We'll be there in a couple of minutes." We had gotten off of the plane to the rush to where there was a small boat docked. Who knew that Edward knew how to drive a boat? Well it wasn't a surprise really-

"Jeez Bella," Edward's voice brought me out of my thought. He was crushing me to his body. My arms instinctly wrapped themselves around his neck. "Falling off the boat would not be a good thing."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, but looked down to see that I was almost off the side of the boat. I blushed, walking closer to the middle. He smiled down at me.

"So tell me, how many more minutes?" I asked impatiently, but only to stop talking when the island came into view. "We're going to stay here?"

"That's the plan." He laughed. I then finally noticed his eyes. They were still cold black. My hands went up to his face, tracing below his eyes. "You need to hunt."

"Once your settled in I'll go." He said, reaching up and lightly squeezed my hand. He let go as he docked the boat, and held his hand out for me to take. Almost tripping off the boat, I remembered what Alice had said.

I froze as he set me down on the soft sand. He stared at me. "What?"

"We're on the island."

His eyes snapped to mine, filling up with happiness. But he was hesitant.

"What's wrong?" I asked, thinking of anything that could ruin the moment. He sighed, shaking his head. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." I said fiercly, gripping onto his hand. He looked down at me, his eyes still wary. Then he closed them.

"Did you know, that when you were a baby, I almost attacked you?" His voice sounded pained. My eyes widened in shock. He opened his eyes back to look at mine. "When I first smelt your scent, I couldn't control myself. It took Emmett, Carlisle, _and _Jasper to tackle me to the ground."

"Edward-" He shook his head.

"I'm afraid that when-" I shook my head, wrapping my arms around his waist. His arms automatically wrapped them around me. "You will not hurt me. If it gets to be to much, I'll tell you. I promise. Now, why don't you go hunting and I'll go take a human moment?"

He smiled, pulling me tighter into him. He nodded, his lips lingering on my forehead. We both started walking away, but I heard him call out my name. I turned around to see him a short distance away from me, then come right up to me.

I stopped breathing as his marble lips touched my soft ones. I could tell that he was having a hard time with it, but he kept me still, our mouths moving against eachothers. And I thought I was going to faint.

He didn't go any further than that, pulling back with a smile on his face. I blinked, feeling my small smile turn into a grin. He chuckled, leaning in again and kissing my cheek. Then he ran off into the forest.

I think I was frozen in shock. I felt something vibrating in the back of my pocket, and noticed that it was Edward's phone. I flipped it open, not having to look at the caller ID to see who it was.

"Alice-"

"Oh my gosh! How was it! Is he a good kisser! Bella you need to spill! I want details now! No Emmett, put the box down. No we'll see them in a couple of days. NO! Emmett!" Alice shouted so fast that I almost wasn't able to keep up. There was a loud smacking noise, and I knew that it was Rose.

"Alice, you saw what happend." I sighed, turning around and walking into the house. "Wow, mom made this house beautiful!" I smiled, thinking back of the family. I could hear Emmett in the background wanting to talk to me, but Alice wasn't giving it up yet.

"Yes, it always is, now tell me! How was it!"

"Ugh... it was... I can't describe it Alice! Theres no words to describe the enjoyment." I laughed, my hand slightly touching my lips. She squealed. There was a tackling sound in the background.

"Belly!" He shouted into the phone, using the nickname he gave me a long time ago. I groaned.

"I thought we were over that name Em? And did you just tackle Alice?"

"Fine, we'll go with meatball then. And sadly, yes..." He chuckled. I laughed, shaking my head. I walked up the stairs to see a huge bedroom, a walk in closet, and a huge bathroom.

"This place is amazing." I stated, hearing Esme say something in the background. "Emmett?"

"Yup?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Put the phone on speaker." I said, wanting to hear everyones voices.

"On it!" I could hear a faint button sound.

"Hi."

"BELLA!" Everyone shouted, and I heard a lot of motion going on in the background.

"I call dibs first!" Jasper's voice shouted out.

"Ugh no! She's my baby! You'll let her talk to me!" Esme said, making me laugh.

"Yeah no, she's my baby sister!" Rosalie said, and then it all stopped. My eyes opened wide.

"Is everything okay?" I asked panicky, but then I heard Alice begging.

"Carlisle! Please! Let me talk to her for a little bit longer!" She begged. I could tell that she was using the puppy dog pout. Sadly, that didn't work on Carlisle any more. Unless I was doing it.

"Kids, let your mother and I talk to her first. You guys keep packing, and before you know it we'll be at Isle Esme with them. Now move along."

"Bella?"

"Hi mom." I heard her dry sobbing on the other line. There were faint voices in the background. She sniffed and muttered some words, and she was happy again. "I miss you all."

"I miss you to baby," she said shushing a walking by Alice. "Bella? Are you crying?" I didn't know what she ment by that when a sob racked through my body and tears spilt.

"I-i'm sorry," I whispered. "I just miss you all..."

There was a pause on the phone but it was interupted. "Kids! Pack faster! We're going there in 2 days!" There were cheers around the house and I could hear running around.

"Bella? I'm going to call you back later in the morning. You need to rest up. Tell Edward we said 'Hello'. I love you."

"Love you to." I said just as Edward walked through the door. He smiled, walking over to the bed that I was not sitting on. I hung up, throwing the phone on the lower part of the bed. His hand gently wiped the tears away. I smiled through my tears, wrapping my arms around my legs.

Before I knew it, I was in Edward's lap, my head breathing in his scent at his neck. "I missed you." I whispered, my head finally reaching up to meet his. His eyes were now a butterscotch color. I smiled a small smile.

"Everyones was a complete mess when you... were gone." He paused, trying to put in any other word then 'taken'. "Alice didn't go shopping. Emmett didn't crack a joke or even smiled, Jasper wasn't around most of the time, having to deal with the pain. Rosalie sat in the garage, not doing anything else but fix cars. Carlisle was gone most of the time, going from work to his office. And Esme, she sat up in your room. Every day."

My eyes were down again, and I was on the verge of more tears leaking. Edward lifted my chin up with his finger, making me look into his eyes. "But your here now. That's not changing. Ever again."

"I love you," I whispered, leaving light kisses on his neck.

"Forever." He responded, tightening his hold on me.

I knew that this wasn't a very good time to ask him questions like this, but they have been on my mind ever since I hear Aro talking about it.

"Edward, what do you mean by forever?" I whispered, hoping he wasn't intending on what I was thinking.

"For as long as you shall live." He said, looking at me with a confused face.

"Alice told me that she saw me as one of you." I said quickly, closing my eyes. His arms tensed around me.

"No, I won't let that happen." He chocked out, still in shock. My eyes flew open.

Did he really mean that? "And why not!" I almost yelled at him.

"I'm not going to let you have to live a life like we do."

"But I'm already half of you!" I growled at him. He shook his head, sighing.

"I'm not going to yell at you. I just got you back." My resolve softened when he said that, and I couldn't help but lean into him. His lips were cold, but felt nice. I couldn't get enough. I turned around in his arms, my knees inbetween his outstretched legs. My hands went up into his hair, lightly running my fingers through it.

He made a noise in the back of his throat. He pulled away, letting me breath. I laughed a little bit. "Did you just purr? Like a cat?"

"If I said no would you believe me?" He said, cracking my favorite crooked smile. I chuckled, jumping off the bed and grabbing my bag. In there were a couple pairs of clothing, a tooth brush, and all the other nessesities I thought I would need during out time here.

"Human moment." I said, walking into the bathroom to take a shower. When I came back out, I could smell something delicious coming from downstairs. I quickly walked down, but clumsy me tripped on the third step from the bottom.

Edward was by my side in a second, catching me before I hit the ground. "Thank you." I blushed. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into the kitchen.

"Don't mention it. Now, sit down," he smiled, pointing to the tabel that was set for one. "and enjoy the dinner that I have prepared for you."

"And may I ask what you have made, chef Edward?" I giggled, picturing him in a white apron that said 'kiss the chef'. Yeah. I wouldn't mind kissing _that _chef. My tongue darted out, licking my lips.

"Not this time, love," he smiled. I grinned back. I could get used to that nickname.

"Edward, I'm sorry about earlier-"

"Don't apologize. I was just momentarily shocked. Apparently I need to have a talk with Alice." he growled lowly. My hand reached up to go against his arm. He relaxed, closing his eyes and reopening them.

"Just, go easy on her, okay?" I said nervously. I didn't want her getting yelled at for no reason. I thought that it was good that she told me that. Now I knew more about how vampires were formed, and what they are like.

"Now close your eyes," he told me, I closed them, and was hit with a wonderful smell. "now open."

I gasped.

"You didn't!"

"Oh yes, I did. I had nothing better to do that day, so I helped Esme cook and I now made it for you."

"I love you." I said seriously, grabbing my fork and cutting off a peice of the pancake. I shoved it into my mouth, moaning as it melted in my mouth. "And I love you to, pancake."

"If you love it so much then why are you eating it?" He chuckled. I looked down.

"Oh. Well... maybe he shouldn't taste so dang good and maybe he could have lived longer!" I laughed, eating another peice.

"Well I like it too," he laughed. "if it makes you this happy, then it makes me happy."

Talking for a few more minutes, me still eating my be\st new buddy Mr. Pancake, the phone interupted us. He answered, putting it on speaker.

"Say what you want Emmett. You're on speaker phone." Edward said, pushing the phone into the middle of the table.

"Well, Rosie, Jasper, Alice and I grabbed the phone and said that we were going hunting, but we're really not, and we got bored. So we called you." Emmett's voice seemed happy.

I couldn't help it, but I moaned again at the taste of the pancake. Edward chuckled. "Woah Eddie, what are you doing to her over there?" Emmett laughed. Edward growled. I rolled my eyes.

"He made me pancakes. And I named him. But I'm eating him." I answered back. They laughed.

"And what's his name? Mr. Pancake?" Jasper's voice laughed over the intercom. I mumbled a yes out, which just made them laugh even harder. We talked to them for about an our and a half, until I yawned. Edward had told them that he was putting me to bed.

Saying our goodbyes, I knew that the rest of my life was going to be great. I changed into my pajamas, to come out and see Edward laying down on the left side of the bed, watching something on the tv.

I ran and jumped onto the bed, making him bounce up and down. "Whatcha watching?" I said, crawling ontop of his stomach and lying down. He smiled up at me. "Your beautiful face now,"

I blushed, rolling my eyes at him. I rolled back onto the right side of the bed, flicking through the channels until I saw a Man Vs. Food episode on. I stopped it there, getting under the blanket. I couldn't sleep unless the tv was on. It was something that I had grown up with.

"You enjoy watching this?" Edward mused, pulling my into his side. I took a deep breath, exhaled and closed my eyes, nodding my head. I opened them back up to see the guy eating a 5 pound burger. My face wrinkled in disgust.

"If I ever ate that, I'd never eat again." I laughed, watching him stuff more down his throat.

"That's not healthy. Or normal." Edward laughed lightly. I wonder if Emmett could ever go on this show. He was talking about it the last time it came on. No wonder why he was asking me if I could make him human!

I had actually tested my human ability powers on Ally, but I didn't want her to get in trouble if someone were to walk in and see Ali with blue eyes. Yeah. That wouldn't be a happy ending. I would have to talk to Carlisle first to see if it was safe enough.

If I practiced enough, then I'm sure that I could make them stay human for a couple of days. Probably about for 2 weeks tops. "What are you thinking, love?" Edward asked softly. I snuggled into his side more, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"I was thinking of Emmett going on that show and challenging the guy." I giggled. Edward smiled, stroking my hair. I closed my eyes, being lulled asleep by Edward's humming of my lullaby.

* * *

**How was that chapter? Long? Lots of stuff happend in there huh? Wouldn't you just love to kiss Edward Cullen? I know I would. So Ali, does he really have a sparkly po? I din't know, why doesn't Emmett ask Edward? We shall see in the next chapter!**

Oh, and a heads up for the next chapter: Go watch Man Vs. Wild episodes, and then go watch Silent Library. Yeah. Next chapters going to be long, I can tell you that. LOL!

-Rose


	42. Chapter 39: Cold

****

_Alright my peoples, what's cracking! Ali's driving past a Burger King right now apparently, and she won't get me those crown things they give you! I can see Edward in those, can't you? Lol, okay... So anyway, I have my guinea pig on my stomach while I'm typing this, so hopefully she'll bring you guys a long chapter?_Chapter 40: Cold  
Bella's POV

* * *

"Edward,"

"Bella."

"It's broken."

"No it's not. It's sparkly, see?" He said, turning on the lava lamp. Apparently, Alice left it here last year when she came here with Jasper to check up on the place. What we are doing? I don't know. But I could tell you that this island was cold. And I mean seriously, I'm wearing Edward's sweatshirt and his jacket over my 2 shirts.

Yeah I know, making me look really puffy. But it was really fun to just jump randomly and then bounce back up. You should try it sometime. Yeah, and were back to the talking to myself again! Charming, isn't it?

"Yes. Pink and sparkly." I laughed, watching as the dark pink goo moved around into different shapes. Edward's stare caught my attention as I turned to look out the window, to see it snowing. Snowing.

That reminds me. What's even the month! "Uh Edward, what's the month?"

"December 17th. Why?"

"No reason. I just wanted to know." I said, walking around the room. I stared at the picture on the wall for a moment, until it dropped down suddenly. Edward turned around to stare at the picture, looking at it strangely.

"Did I do that?"

"I don't think so. The nail was loose. See?" He said, picking up the nail that had fallen to the floor. It was bent at an odd shape. He turned it around in his palm, pushing it back the right way and then sticking it into the wall again. Picking up the picture, he put it back up against the wall.

"It's crooked."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is, just look at it!" I laughed out, walking over to him and turning the picture to the left a little bit. We both took a step back, turning our heads to the left. He shook his head, turning towards me and tackling me onto the bed. We bounced on it, just staring at each other.

I raised my eye brows at him as he had a weird look on his face. He copied my facial expression, wrinkling his nose at the exact same time I did. We laughed, rolling of the bed. I made a 'umph' sound when I landed on his chest on the floor.

"Edward," I whined to him. He chuckled. "what can we do!"

"Watch a movie, go outside, do yoga, sleep." He rambled off. I shook my head at him.

"The movie would bore me, it's to cold, why would I do yoga? I'm not a guinea pig. And you don't sleep. Even though I could always try and make you..." I muttered the last part, but apparently he heard it.

"Ah, with the old human talent? I don't think so. That completely drained you last time." He sighed, rolling us over so he was on top of me. He pulled me up, grabbing my hand and walking towards the door.

"It's to cold!" I shrieked, tugging back on his hand. Edward just kept pulling, encouraging me that it wasn't cold out. "Yeah maybe to you!" He grabbed a jacket out of a closet, putting it on me and zippering it up.

He opened the door, dragging me along with him. He was right. It wasn't cold out.

IT WAS FREEZING!

"Edward," I whined, wanting to back into the warm house. The snow had already piled up a bit, it now covering my shoes. A gust of wind came, my hair going whacko around my head. That was until I felt something cold hit me in the back of the jacket.

I turned around slowly, my hands balled in fists with my arms straight out towards the ground. Edward was standing there, a innocent look on his face. I paused, then crouched down, grabbed the snow and making it into a snowball.

His eyes held amusement, that was until I walked over to him. He took a step back, still smiling. "Hi, love."

"Hi Edward, I want you to meet my new best friend!" I said happily, then smashed the snowball on top of his head. I laughed, running away from him, knowing that it was useless. He chuckled, shaking the snow off of his head and was in front of me before I could notice.

I crashed into him, laughing as he shook more of the snow out on my head. I shook my own hair out, feeling the coldness run down my back. I jumped but laughed, now glad that he made me come outside.

We laughed, looking at each other. His fingers caught a stray piece of my hair, tucking it behind me ear. I reached up on my toes, wrapping his arms around his neck. He leaned down, pressing his lips softly to mine. I sighed.

I was perfectly content, until I got whacked in the back with a snowball. We broke apart, turning around to see Emmett with another snowball ready to whack us in the head. "Emmett, do you mind- EMMETT!" I shouted, running over to him. Well more like slow running, since my shoes kept getting stuck in the snow.

He ran just as slow as me, his arms spread out wide with a goofy grin on his face. "Oh for crying out loud Emmett just hug her already!" Alice said in a playful tone as the rest of the family beat Emmett to me.

"That is so not fair!" He shouted as everyone grabbed me in a group hug. It felt as if they were all talking at once, but really it was- okay, maybe it really was all of them talking at the same time.

"Guys, slow down!" I laughed care-free as they all took a unneeded breath. They all started talking again at the same time but I noticed Alice freeze up while staring at Edward. Edward's head slowly turned up towards Alice as she took a step away from the group, a small frown on her face.

They all stopped talking as this happened and broke away, turning there attention to the two vampires. Edward growled as Alice shrugged her shoulders, smiling to herself. "That won't happen," Edward snarled at her, taking a step towards her.

"I've seen that same vision for the past sixteen years Edward, it's going to happen. And you can't stop it." Alice said a little bit to sweetly for Edward's liking.

"Alright guys. What are we fighting over now?" Emmett playfully said, walking in between them to put some space.

"Edward is mad because he knows that Bella is going to be one of us," Alice said brightly with a huge smile. If it was possible, I think she got Edward even madder.

"Really?" Emmett said smiley like an idiot as he picked me up and spun me around. I laughed again, holding on as tightly as I could because if I let go, well... bye-bye Bella.

"No she's not." Edward said after Emmett let me go. I wobbled back and forth until Edward pulled me over towards him. "Why don't you want me to be like you Edward?" I whispered at him. His eyes softened just a little, but his facial expression didn't change at all.

"Because this isn't the life you want to live, Bella." He said, holding onto my shoulders. "You may be half of us already, but you're still human Bella. You need to know that. You don't want this life Bella." He shook his head back and forth as he finished.

"How do you know what I want and what I don't want Edward?" I said angrily at him. He didn't know what I wanted! "So you lied to me then? You said that you would stay with me forever Edward! You_ know _that that isn't possible if I'm still human!" When I finished my eyes had tears streaming down. I noticed that the rest of the family had left somewhere in the forest area.

The tears on my face felt like they instantly turned to a small teardrop ice cube. My face felt freezing cold now, but I didn't care. Edward looked livid but then he sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Bella-"

"Don't say anything you don't mean Edward. I always knew that I wasn't good enough for you, right from the beginning. I'm sure you'd be a lot happier if you were with... I don't know someone like Tanya." I muttered the last part under my breath. He seemed to hear it. I turned around to walk back into the house, but crashed right into something cold.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, pulling my tightly against him. "Bella, I don't want you becoming one of us, because I know that you can do so much more. When I say that I love you, I truely, honestly mean it. What do I need to do Bella? Tell me, and I'll do it. Because I, Edward Cullen, am unconditionally, and irrevocably in love you you, Isabella Hale. I have, and always will. No matter what Bella. Please believe me." He had tears in his eyes now, but we knew that they would never be able to spill out.

I was full out sobbing by the time he finished. I nodded my head frantically into his chest, taking his words all in. He lifted me up, carrying me inside of the house. He sat us on the bed, taking our boots off and throwing them under the bed. He grabbed a blanket out of the closet and wrapped it around me. He then picked me up, placing me in his lap.

I stared right up at him for I don't know. We were both content like that. I knew that he didn't want me to become like him. But then again, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. He needed to see that I loved him, and I will always. He gently kissed my forehead, just before Alice walked in.

"Edward-"

"Alice you don't need to explain or apologize. You did nothing wrong. Actually, you helped me see that I can't change anything about what is going to happen. I'm the one that should be apologizing to you. So, I'm sorry Ali." He said, smiling softly at her. Her frown grew into a full out grin as she ran over and hugged us both.

"Well I guess Bella should get some sleep, since Emmett has planned something for all of us to do in the morning." Alice said to both of us as we gave her confused looks. "He's putting us on a tv show?" Edward almost shouted. I was almost asleep in his arms until he said that. "Wait what?" My tired voice rasped out. I was probably coming down with a cold now. Thanks Edward.

"He thought that it would break the tension because I told him about what was going to happen when we got here. And look to where that's led us." Alice said, nodding her head towards us two. I rolled my eyes, pulling the blanket up higher and burying my head in Edward's neck.

"Nite Bella," Alice said kissing me on the forehead. A chorus of "Good night!"'s came from downstairs. I groaned out a response as everyone laughed. "Sweet dreams Bella," Edward whispered kissing the top of my head. That's the last thing I remember before falling asleep.

* * *

****

_Okay guys so there's a note on my profile about this story. It's right at the top. Sorry it took so long to get this out! Really really sorry! Alright so remember to review! I'll give you each a plate of fig newtons! You don't like those? I don't really like them either, but there good to throw out your windows while driving or walking around school. :o) !_


	43. Chapter 40: Awake

_Guys... I need to tell you all something... and no this isn't a joke. Okay, well I know that it always sounds like a joke when someone says that it's not a joke, but anyway, this is the last chapter of this story... Woah woah woah, is that a FROWN! Well you better turn that frown upside down, or else no sequel for you! Yup! You heard me! There is TOTALLY going to be a sequel to this story. I just can't leave you all hangin' like that! So without further ado, here's the last chapter of Looks of an Angel!_

**Chapter 43: Awake**  
**Bella's POV**

"Bella, get your butt out of bed and get in the shower!" Alice screamed through the door.I groaned, grabbing the sheets and pulling them up over my head. "No don't hide under the covers! I'll just come right in and get you!"

"Edward, make her go away." I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes, looking around the room until I spotted Edward sitting on the far side of it. "Edward?" I blinked and he was sitting right in front of me. His face looked panicked and pained.

"You're seventeen," his voice sounded sad. What did that mea- oh.

"Vampire." I said quietly. He nodded. I shook my head. "So? I thought you wanted me forever."

"I do. You know that," he said, taking hold of my shoulders slightly. He lowered his head so that his eyes were levelled with mine. "I just wish that for that to be you didn't have to become one of us."

"Well that's the only way. You might as well just bite me now and get it over with," I said forcefully. He looked panicked, his eyes getting wide. "Who's going to do it?"

"I am," he said quickly, moving his hands to lift up one of mine. "I mean, if you want me to..."

What was he talking about? Of course I wanted him to change me. "Edward, that's the best idea you've said since I woke up." I joked, trying to brighten the mood. The corners of his mouth turned upwards just a smidge, but I knew that it had worked. "Now stop being so depressing. Or else... I'll..."

"You'll do what?" He asked, his head moving closer to me. I froze as he kept leaning in, then made a split decision. I dodged away and rolled off the side of the bed. Edward was already standing up, catching me and standing me up. "Oh yes, very clever."

"Oh I know it was," I said smugly, grabbing my clothes then walking out of the door. Rosalie was standing out in the hallway of her room. "Wow Bella, not kissing Edward. Something wrong with you?" She joked. I shook my head at her and opened the bathroom door.

"No, but I think it would be kind of gross if all he tasted was... I don't know, nasty smelling breath." I laughed at the end. There was no way that I was kissing Edward when my mouth tasted funny.

That would be kinda weird, am I right? Woah, I thought talking in my head was over? Well, I guess it came back. Wait, whatever happened to that voice that was in my head? Hello?

Miss me?

Yeah! Well, no... Wait, of course I did! Where have you been?

In your head?

Wow, so smart. No really!

I've been around... Wait, her voice sounded reluctant...

I don't have anything to say...

Wait, what are you not telling me!

Your lifes real, psh, what are you talking about!

Woah woah woah! Wait, what do you MEAN my life isn't real!

I said it was!

Yes, but you intended-  
On that your life is real. Oh would you look at the time? I have to go.

"Wait!" I said out loud, looking around the bathroom. "Ugh!" I screamed frustrated, banging my hands on the wall.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I heard Jasper's voice through the door. I groaned again but let out a faint 'yes', turning back to the mirror. I looked up at myself in the reflection. What did she mean my life wasn't real? I pinched myself. "Ow..."

"Bella?" Edward's voice called through the door. I let out a frustrated sigh. "Yea, I'm fine!" I said loudly through the door. I felt him walk away. He better not think I'm mad at him... I quickly changed my clothes and brushed my teeth. Opening the door, I was stopped by a sad looking Emmett.

"What's the matter Emmy?" I asked, pouting at him. He looked even sadder. He shrugged and his frown brightened, and he threw me over his shoulder. I shrieked and hit him on the back, but then was dropped down on the couch. Alice was on the phone with someone and turned to look at me.

"Edward, relax. She'll be awake in a few minutes..."

"Wait, what?" I asked Alice who hung up the phone. She looked confused. "I didn't say anything."

"Yes you just did!" I almost screamed at her, hurt that she was lying to me. Edward walked into the room then, coming towards me.

"What are we yelling at?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I leaned into him and sighed, still staring at Alice.

"Seriously Bella, she didn't say anything." Rosalie said, flipping through her magazine.

"Fine." I finally said, nodding at Alice who put a smile on her face. I smiled back at her. I turned around and slid my arms around Edward's waist.

"Alice! You said she'd be awake by now!"

I turned my head up quickly. Edward looked down at me. Again! "What did you just say?"

"I asked why Emmett was looking sad earlier..." Edward said, confused. I growled and struggled in his arms. He reluctantly let go it looked like, but dropped his arms. "Bella?"

"Why are you all lying to me!" I screamed at each of them. This was getting stupid! At least if something was wrong they could tell it to my face! I'm not blind!

Bella, calm down.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN!" I screamed at no one in particular.

"Bella, love, please calm down..." Edward said softly, walking over towards me. I turned slowly around, my eyes starting to water. "Don't cry..."

That was all it took. I bursted out crying, collapsing to the floor. Edward caught me before I hit the floor, taking me into his arms and sitting on the couch.

Bella, I think I should really tell you what's going on.

"I think so too..." I whispered into Edward's shirt. He held me closer to him, rubbing my back softly.

But first, you need to wake up.

I'm already awake though!

No you're not.

Yes, I am! I think I know when I'm asleep or awake!

No, you just need to wake up.

Wake up.

Please wake up Bella.

Come on, I know you're awake Bella!

Isabella!

I sat up, gasping for air. What the heck was that! I rubbed my eyes with sore arms. Why did they feel like jello? I weakly opened my eyes to see a bright light shining down on them. I groaned and closed them again. Then the light was gone.  
"See Edward? I told you she'd wake up." I heard a voice. It sounded familiar, but yet recognisable. Wait a minute. I slowly opened my eyes again, feeling something cold in my right hand.

"Bella? If you can hear us, squeeze Edward's hand." Carlisle. Wait, I thought he was at work?

Edward.

Edward! I tightened my grip on the hand I was holding. I turned my eyes to the right to see dark black orbs staring down at me. Edward.

"Oh Bella," his voice cracked as he took me gently but forcefully into his arms. I tried to wrap my arms back around him but stopped when I heard all of the cracking. He pulled away slowly and laid me back down.

Then there was a blur of blue and black around me followed by a whole bunch of arms attacking me. I squealed and felt my bones start to loosen up. Didn't that feel good? I thought as I cracked my neck. Why did it feel like I have been asleep for a really long time?

"Confused?" Jasper asked as Rosalie passed me water. I nodded but accepted the water, greedily sucking it down as if it were the first rain puddle a man had seen in the Sahara, or whatever that phrase was.

"Okay, just don't freak out Bella." Alice said, jumping over towards the bed and sitting in the chair. I looked back over at Edward who was talking to Carlisle across the room. He turned his head to greet mine and smiled. I blushed, and with that he chuckled and continued talking to Carlisle.

"So we were on the boat-"

"Titanic boat?" I whispered to her as I set the empty glass on the table next to the bed. I then realized that I was sitting in a hospital gown and blushed again, sitting up and stretching out my sore legs.

Alice nodded, and continued on with the story. "But anyway, you decided to just run away before we could even notice where you went."

"...because of Charlie?" I said, a little louder then a whisper. This time Emmett nodded. He grinned and walked over, sitting at the end of the bed.

"Exactly. So I was like, "Bella!" and then we went to search for you. We heard a door lock upstairs on the higher deck and tried to get up there but saw the door was locked. There were to many people there that would freak out if they saw us bust down a solid metal door," he grinned at that. "so we all ran down the stairs again and went onto the lower one that was still out side. We all heard you scream and we tried to get to you, but it was to late..."

"What happened!" I said quickly, leaning over and staring at Emmett impatiently. He had a sad smile on his face. "You fell in."

"What?"

"You fell into the water."

"No, Edward caught me. Right Edward?" I asked, laughing nervously. He had a blank expression on his face. He walked over to me and took my hands.

"No one caught you Bella... you hit the water and went under. I tried to grab you, but if I reached out anymore, I would have fallen right after you."

"He was still human," Alice said, resting her hand on Edward's shoulder. "He was about to jump in right after you, but Emmett grabbed him before he could. After that me and Emmett went to the very end of the boat while Edward went to go find Charlie. We grabbed you out of the water, but you wouldn't wake up."

"None if this is making sense." I said mostly to myself. They all looked confused as I said this. I turned my head to Carlisle who was walking towards me. He smiled softly and sat down in the chair, sitting on the edge of it.

"They are telling the truth Bella. Right when the boat docked at the last spot they got off and rushed you to the nearest hospital. The rest of us went to you as soon as we could. The bones in your legs and arms were shattered, so we had to make sure that you were well enough for you to undergo surgery."

"I had surgery?" I said breathlessly, releasing of of my grips on Edward's hand and lifting the blanket. You could barely see a scar running up and down my legs, the same with my arms. But why am I not in huge casts? Wait a minute...

"How long was I... asleep?" I asked, my voice lower at the end. Everyone smiled sadly at the exact same moment, there heads going down.

"Over a year..." Edward whispered, glancing up at me through his eyelashes. I tensed, frozen in shock. I was unconscious for over a YEAR!

"Well what's the date!" I screamed, searching around the room frantically. "January 13th..." Rosalie automatically responded. I waited. "2011.."

"2011!" I screamed. This must have been a joke. I angrily looked at the beeping machine that was to the right of me. I lifted my arm and whacked it out of anger. "Shut up!" I was about to rip the stupid thing injecting me out of my arm, but a cold hand reached out and grabbed mine.

"Ugh!" I said, turning on my side that was facing Edward and bringing his hand closer to mine. He looked sadly amused, turning to look at Alice. She nodded.

"So Bella..." he said in a soft voice. I looked up at him. The rest of the family left the room. Then he stopped and released my hand. I had a look of panic on my face, but he noticed quickly. He picked me up from the bed. Woah, wait... were we even dating in this world!

Somewhat...

You're back!

Of course I'm back, I never left. I'm part of your conscience.

Oh. Well how have you been?

You've been asleep for over a year and your asking me how I've been?

Well, yeah pretty much...

Oh, just, go... I don't know... make out with Edward or something!

But wouldn't that be kind of weird if we're not-

Bella.

Sorry.

I looked back up at Edward to see that he had pulled that thing injecting me in my hand out. When did he do that? Oh. Never mind...

"You scared me..." he whispered, pulling my closer to his body as his lips ghosted over my head. I shivered and leaned back more into him, gripping onto the shirt at his chest. "I should have jumped.

That got me mad. Why would he even do that?

"Because I'm in love with you, Bella." I quickly turned my head up to meet his. He smiled his famous crooked smile. "And yes, you did say that out loud."

And with that he moved his head down, his lips gently pressing to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling closer as I sighed into his mouth. Oh yeah, I could get used to this... again.

"Aw! Look at the happy couple!" Emmett's booming voice came into the room. I didn't even pull away from Edward. Emmett laughed and called the rest of them in. That's when we both broke apart. I blushed and hid my face into Edwards chest.

Now this was my family I think that I could live in this world for a while... maybe even longer. With that thought, I held my arms out, getting attacked by 7 vampires laughing and embracing me.

Oh yeah. Already getting used to it.

* * *

_Holy microwave! That's like, a horrible ending! I can't think of any endings to put... I hate endings, that's why I'm not good at them. Blah. But anyway, "AHHHHHH!" It's all over... Im gonna cry._

_So like I said, there will be a sequel to this story, which will be out in a couple... I'm not sure. I'm going to re-edit all these chapters then work on Clumsily in Love, then Without You. So then after that will I start writing the new story._

_AHHH! So excited! Four day weekend today! So there will be new chapters out and maybe even a sneak peek of the sequel to this. Anyone got any story names I could title it? Drop a review about it if you have any ideas! Or any songs! Or stories! Yeah... you know what! Just review okay! Haha, alright. I'll see you guys all later! Peace!_

_-Rose_


End file.
